Nightmare Aura
by Tixxana
Summary: SEQUEL TO DAKISHIMETE. When Sho begins to have nightmares of him and Kei dying, will it start to tear up their relationship once more...or will it all come true in the end? ShoxKei NOW RATED R
1. Chapter One: Repeated Dreams

IT'S THE SEQUEL!!!! It really didn't take me that long to plan out…I'm not sure exactly how it'll go, but hey, IT'S THE SEQUEL!! Enjoy!! It'll probably turn to Rated R after several chapters…and I still need to redo the first Chapter of _Dakishimete_. Anywaaay…

* * *

**Nightmare Aura – The Sequel to _Dakishimete_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Repeated Dreams**

Kei sat Indian style in the soft rocking chair adjacent to his and Sho's bed. His pluffy blonde hair was only a few inches longer; he had been getting it cut at Sho's request. His brown eyes were tired, worn out, and bloodshot. It had been four months since they had made up with each other and vowed never to leave each other's side, and the nightmares were getting worse.

For at that moment in their bed, Sho was thrashing about, mumbling in his sleep, kicking the white covers off of him, only his bare torso was visible over the white sheets. It kept Kei up at night for the first few weeks, but after that, he couldn't take the tossing and turning. Although, being a vampire, he didn't need sleep, but it was nice just to lay down in a warm bed with the person he loved after a hard night's work…

Work. Work alone had caused the first fission in their relationship, by Kei hospitalizing Sho. And soon after Kei had blown up at Sho, leaving for a few days, but soon after making up again, vowing that neither would leave the other…

_**Before you slip into unconsciousness  
I'd like to have another kiss  
Another flashing chance at bliss**_

So they decided to change Kei's room into a guest bedroom, moving Kei's thousands of wardrobes into Sho's bedroom (which was much larger than Kei's old bedroom) and shared the new bed Sho had bought after Kei had left. Their dressers were next to each other, on the wall adjacent to the window. The bed stayed where it had and in the empty corner, they had bought several fluffy large pillows where they could lounge around. The rocking chair had been next to the large walk-in closet, but since the nightmares had been reoccurring every night, Kei had stationed himself in the rocking chair, moving it next to the bed.

Kei snapped himself out of his daze as Sho's eyes snapped open, a silent sob escaping his lips. Quickly, Kei slid over on top of the covers and touched the top of Sho's head. "Sho?" Kei said, looking deep into the man's crystal blue eyes. They were bloodshot and not as playful as they had been four months ago. Sho whimpered slightly, staring back into Kei's eyes. As Kei leaned down and scooped Sho into his embrace, he plainly asked, "Which one was it this time?"

Sho didn't answer right away. Kei didn't blame him…the first nightmare Sho had told him about was something you'd never want to relive or think about ever again. Kei could only remember bits of it now but it was something about himself drowning and no matter how much Sho tried to save him, he couldn't reach, and ended up watching him die.

"It was…a new one—" Sho whimpered, pressing his head into Kei's bare chest. Kei could feel the man's tears falling onto his chest, but he didn't mind it. "You—you were trying to—to save me—something was shooting at me—but—but you stepped into—sunlight—and couldn't move—and we—we both—……we both—" He looked up into Kei's comforting eyes, which held the slightest trace of tears forming. "Oh Kei—!" He cried as tears splashed down his face.

_**Another kiss, another kiss  
The days are bright and filled with pain  
Enclose me in your gentle rain**_

Kei slowly shifted Sho's body upward so Sho could place his head in the crook of his neck, and Sho obeyed, cuddling up, still crying. This was somewhat comforting to Kei—he was so used to it by now. But he was worried that the nightmares would soon become worse and never-ending. He didn't want Sho to be tortured by his thoughts like he had been four months ago.

"Sho-chan," Kei muttered into Sho's hair. Sho looked up, still not used to Kei calling him 'Sho-chan'. "We need to stop this—and soon. We can't even sleep together for god's sake!"

"I know," Sho managed to reply, trying to rub away the tears but it was useless. Kei leaned down and kissed the man's cheek.

_**The time you ran was too insane  
We'll meet again, we'll meet again**_

"I know you know, but that's not doing any good," Kei replied, hugging the man tighter. "You flinch any time I touch you—you even back away when I try to come near you! Hell, you can hardly even look at me anymore! Sho-chan—it's like you don't—"

"—Want my dreams to come true." Sho finished sadly. "I don't want you to die in front of my eyes!"

"But I _can't_ die!!" Kei snapped back, anger flaring up in him—anger that he had vowed for the past four months would never come up again.

"You—you can't?" Sho asked, his eyes widening. He looked up at Kei. Kei realized that Sho was still half-asleep and didn't even know what he was talking about.

_**Oh tell me where your freedom lies  
The streets are fields that never die**_

"Sho—wake up," he said, leaning down and, brushing his lips past Sho's, lifted the thin man onto the pillows so he could lean against the backboard of the bed, able to sit up. Sho obeyed quickly, grasping Kei's right shoulder for support, not letting go of it even after he had settled onto the pillows. "Look at me." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command and Sho obeyed.

As he looked at Kei, he realized what great distress the vampire was going through. His brown eyes were bloodshot and a bit hazy; his hair was falling in fluffy clumps, not like his usual hair. Sho looked down as well, noticing how incredible thin and pale Kei was becoming. "Kei…when was the last time you—"

_**Deliver me from reasons why  
You'd rather cry, I'd rather fly**_

"It's not that!" Kei interrupted, not caring to go into details about his ever-growing need for blood. "I haven't had a good night's rest in three and a half months because of your nightmares!!"

"God, Kei—I'm sorry…its just…I can't control it—" Sho whimpered sincerely.

"It's alright, Sho," Kei replied, sighing. He turned to face Sho. "I know you can't do anything about it. It's alright, we'll manage in the meantime."

"Why don't you sleep on the couch?"

"That thing kills my back!!" Kei replied.

"The pillows over there in the corner?"

"It's waaay to drafty down there."

"You have a problem with everything—"

"And you have an obsession with your pants—" Kei said, smiling. "—and that trench coat."

_**The crystal ship is being filled  
A thousand thrills, a thousand thrills**_

"HEY. DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY TRENCH COAT!!" Sho said, beginning to wake up a bit more. Kei laughed.

"Oh Sho…you've changed so much in the past four months." Kei leaned over and wrapped his arms around Sho's abdomen.

"How so?" Sho asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I dunno…just in the way you do things—"

"Like yo—?"

"Shut it," Kei said, cutting him off. "I mean in the way you act…you've matured greatly."

_**A million ways to spend your time**_

"It's all because of you," Sho said, raising his arm up to stroke Kei's cheek. "You've taught me so much."

"Yeah right…" Kei mumbled, looking up to conceal his reddening cheeks.

"But it's truuuuuue!!" Sho taunted, leaning upward, kissing Kei pleasingly. When it was over, Kei sighed.

"That doesn't solve our problems…" he mumbled, letting go of Sho. "But the other problem is—we need to find someone who will help us by night…otherwise I'm useless…" He glanced at Sho's glowing wristwatch. "And it looks as though our hunt shall begin…"

"But it's only 6:00 p.m.!!" Sho said, stretching.

"Perfect time…" Kei muttered, walking out of the room to get in the shower…

_**When we get back, I'll drop a line...**_

* * *

Yes, this is during the day…all of the blinds are just shut so Kei can stay and comfort Sho…

And yes, Kei does have thousands of wardrobes…just watch the movie…every single scene he has something different on…really.

Hope you like it…I wanted to wait a bit, but it's an early Christmas gift to you all!! Merry Christmas!!! Lyrics are Crystal Ship by the Doors…not one of my favorite songs…I won't be home at all tomorrow, but I'm bringing a notebook with me (we're celebrating Christmas with the family…my mom's parents…) so I can work on it…


	2. Chapter Two: Another Slashy, AngstFilled...

**NOTES:**

**Myca- **Yes, I hate those dreams too…I just had one the other night where my friends and I were acting out Moon Child (don't ask me why) and they actually killed me…I was dead…it was strange…but people could see me...

* * *

**Chapter Two: Another Slashy, Angst-Filled Towel Scene…And Some Other Stuff, Too.**

Kei emerged from the bathroom dripping wet, wrapping a towel around his waist. He entered the kitchen to find Sho rummaging around through the fridge. As he looked up, he was startled. "KEI!!" He yelled, slamming the fridge door closed. "You're wearing—my—……to—wel…" Sho's voice grew quieter and quieter until it died off. He backed up until he hit the fridge. Kei stared at him as though he were mad.

"God Sho," Kei said angrily, walking over to the man briskly. "I CAN'T DIE SO WHY DO YOU AVOID ME?!" He grabbed Sho's shoulders and pinned him against the fridge. "Why must you be like this?" Kei whispered, staring into Sho's eyes. Sho looked away, averting his eyes to the table. "Sho—" Kei reached up and grabbed Sho's head gently, forcing Sho to look at him. A tear was trickling down his cheek. "You'll tear us apart…I don't want that again, Sho. I DON'T WANT THAT AGAIN!!"

_**I took my love, and I took it down  
I Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills**_

"I'M SORRY!" Sho cried, beginning to sob. He brought his hands up and covered his face, crying into his hands. He felt helpless. Kei pulled Sho towards him, even though he was much shorter than Sho, hugging him tightly.

"We really need to do something," Kei whispered into Sho's hair. Sho nodded in response, trying to suppress his own sobs. "Besides," Kei lifted up Sho's head. Tears were spilling down his face, his mouth slightly agape, revealing the bottom edge of his perfect teeth. "You're always wearing _my_ towel." Sho smiled, standing up straight, wiping his forgotten tears on the back of his hand.

_**'Till the landslide brought me down  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love**_

"That's what it is!" Kei said, his face brightening.

"What's it?" Sho asked, the tears now gone. He began to rummage around in the fridge once more.

"You're more sensitive than before!!" Kei answered, smiling graciously.

"Damn," Sho said, slamming the fridge shut for the second time. "We're out of pickles…what'd you say, Kei-kun?"

"I said you're more sensitive than you used to be," Kei replied.

_**Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life**_

"WHAT?!" Sho yelped, jumping slightly.

"It comes as a shock to you, Sho?" Kei said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes it does!!" Sho said, glaring at Kei, who had a grin on his face, "I think it's all because you're so mean to me!!"

"I'm mean to you??" Kei queried, stepping closer to Sho, his wet feet slipping slightly on the linoleum. He fell forward into Sho's chest.

"Well, not all the time," Sho said, grabbing Kei and wrapping his arms around the vampire. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kei's, who made a funny sound that made Sho smile in mid-kiss. Sho enveloped Kei's lips within his own and within moments, they were passionately kissing.

_**Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too**_

"M meef foo ghange umftoo fomefing!!" Kei tried to say while they were kissing. Sho stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"I NEED TO GO CHANGE INTO SOMETHING!!" Kei said, shivering and gesturing towards the towel.

"Huh? Oh. Okay." Sho said, letting go of Kei. He began to brush off his shirt. "Great. You got my shirt wet!!" Kei turned around to say something, but instead:

"THAT'S MY SHIRT!!" Kei yelled. Sho looked down, and sure enough, it was one of Kei's shirts. He began to laugh.

_**I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older**_

"So it is," Sho replied, laughing hysterically.

"That's my _favorite_ shirt!" Sho looked and realized that it was the infamous 'Safe Sex Forever' shirt (how he managed to put it on without noticing was a mystery to him) and laughed harder, leaning against the fridge so he could stay standing.

"You're—always—wearing—my pants!" He gasped through laughs.

"BUT YOU HAVE EIGHT THOUSAND PAIRS OF THE SAME EXACT PANTS!!" Kei fumed. "I only have _one_ shirt like that!"

_**I'm getting older too  
I'm getting older too**_

"What does it matter?" Sho said, the laughter slowly ebbing away. "All you have to do is wash it…or dry it with a blow-dryer…"

"But—but—" Kei rambled. "I WAS GOING TO WEAR THAT TODAY TOO!!"

"Well, I'm sorry, okay?" Sho said apologetically. To Kei, it looked like he was serious about it…until… "To make it up to you…why don't you wear a pair of my pants today?" Kei looked outraged. He glared at Sho, crossing his arms over his still-wet chest.

"You _better_ be _joking_!" Kei snarled. Sho's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you alright, Kei?" Sho asked fearfully. "You haven't been this angry in ages…at least four months…"

"I don't know!" Kei snapped. "It's gotta be…the loss of sleep and YOU ALWAYS WEARING MY CLOTHES!!"

_**Oh, take this love, take it down  
Oh, If you Climb a mountain and turn around  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills**_

"Kei—this is the first time in four months…" Sho said carefully.

"Really??" Kei snapped, spinning back around and retreating to the bathroom so he could change.

Five anticipated minutes later, Kei returned to the kitchen to find Sho not there. "Sho?" he called. He could have sworn that he had heard a distinct intake of breath. "Sho, where are you??" Kei began to scan the room. He heard the sharp intake of breath. As he looked over to the far corner near the TV, he saw Sho huddled up, shaking. Slowly and cautiously, Kei walked over to him. As he was within quiet talking distance, he began to question Sho.

"Sho?" he said, still staring at Sho, who was, still, shaking like mad. "Are you alright?" Sho did not respond, he merely went into convulsions. "SHO!!" Kei screamed at the man, running over and falling next to him. Kei quickly pulled the man onto his lap, trying to hold him steady. The convulsions stopped abruptly, but Sho didn't open his eyes.

_**Well the landslide will bring it down down**_

"Sho???" Kei whispered, brushing hair out of Sho's face. "Are you there?" No response. He didn't move at all, he merely laid limp in Kei's grasp. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no!" Kei shook Sho hard, but nothing happened. "Not again…oh no…Sho—Sho-chan…wake up!!"

Still nothing happened. Kei became frantic. "God, Sho. I'm _not_ taking you to the hospital again…no…NO. DON'T MAKE ME TAKE YOU. I'LL LOST MY SANITY IF I DO!!" Kei cried at the unconscious man. He whipped his head around, searching for an answer…or maybe the real Sho would walk in any moment…

_**And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well maybe the landslide will bring it down**_

It didn't happen. An angry tear slid down Kei's cheek. "You're pushing me to do it, aren't you?" he asked Sho. "Oh, god…" He pressed a hand up to his forehead. "Fine. I don't want you to die, but I _never_ wanted to go back…_there_." Kei was referring to the hospital. "God, I hate you, Sho…but yet I'll do anything to keep you alive just a little bit longer…just a bit longer so we can enjoy our small time together…" Kei shuddered at the thought, but suppressed it immediately.

"Come on." Kei said, lifting Sho up easily. He walked over to the door and somehow managed to open it. "There's no way I'm carrying you to the hospital…we're taking the car…maybe I can escape to it if I start to lose my sanity again…" He locked the door and laid Sho gently in the backseat of the convertible. He shut the door quietly and entered it himself, starting the car up, backing out, and driving to the place Kei knew as Hell……………………

**_Well well the landslide will bring it down................_**

* * *

Don't mind the angst at the beginning…I wasn't in a good mood at that time when I wrote that…

_(is still in pajamas) _Happy Christmas!! I'm so lazy I haven't changed at all today…_(jams to MM on new CD player)_ Hee…and I got a ton of anime DVDs…Furuba and Sailor Moon Season…S? (is S a season??) Well, I was surprised to find that since SM hasn't been on in the US for about five years…I just randomly remembered all of the characters and stuff…xDD

Sorry about the sad scene…and on Christmas? Aw…Now I feel bad…

Lyrics are Landslide by Fleetwood Mac…I'm in an American Music mood…More to come soon…


	3. Chapter Three: More Losing of Kei's Sani...

**NOTES:**

**Myca:** No, I mean the tight leather pants…always the tight leather pants…:DDDDDDDDD

* * *

**Chapter Three: More Losing of Kei's Sanity**

As Kei wheeled Sho into the hospital in one of the hospital wheelchairs, the stern nurse was sitting behind the emergency desk. Her hair wasn't pulled back, but flowing freely, barely touching her shoulders…and, Kei noticed, it had changed to a reddish color.

"Back so soon, I see," she said as Kei approached with the unconscious Sho. She had her hospital nametag on, which read: 'Kurisutina'.

"I'm sorry, but who—" Kei began, but the nurse just smiled sweetly.

**_Oh I slept in a derelict  
And I ate off the floor  
I was wrapped in a blanket  
As a knock came on the door_**

"I'm the one who ran your physical…well, not your physical, but—ah…" She glanced at the computer screen. Kei could hear the scrolling of the mouse. "—Sho's— physical."

"Well, you look like another nurse that works in here, but your hair's a different color and—"

"That's my sister," Kurisutina said politely. "Although she's not as nice as I am." She smiled sweetly again. Kei smiled faintly and nodded his head slightly, quite aware of the fact that she was flirting with him and not taking care of Sho, whom he was afraid he was losing with every second that passed.

"Well, anyway," Kei said, clapping his hands together softly. "Sho," he added an emphasis on Sho's name. "Is clearly unconscious, as you can see." His temper was rising slightly, but Kurisutina was now paying attention to Sho, carefully looking at the slumped figure.

"You can tell me more later, but right now—" Kurisutina said, strolling out from behind the tall desk. "We need to get him into a room. And _now_." Kurisutina began to walk quickly down a deserted hallway. "Follow me, and bring…uhhh…Shu with you."

"_**You can get out of here"  
Said a man in a raincoat  
So I moved in with you and you loved me**_

Kei obeyed but muttered under his breath, easily catching up with the woman, "It's Sho, you moron. _Sho._ Learn it. 'Cause you're not getting me. _Sho's_ already got me hooked on him! And I'd never give him up for anybody that's anything like _you_!!"

Ten minutes later, Sho was hooked up to an IV once more. The man was laying in a white hospital bed; the window was open, moonlight flooding onto the bed, making Sho look angelic. His head was tilted limply to the side…Kei was sitting in the same chair…in the same room as well, which further more creeped him out. Luckily for him, Kurisutina had left him alone in the room, to her dislike. And to furthermore disgust her, he made sure that she put up a sign that said knock first before entering…(plus, he had been sitting there for hours upon end, losing track of time, but Kurisutina kept coming in at random points so he wasn't bored, just annoyed.)

_**Took a trip down the highway  
And I spoke with my folks**_

_**It's a serious business  
And there's no time for jokes**_

Kei pushed his uncomfortable chair next to Sho's white hospital bed and gently took Sho's limp hand within his own. He stared at Sho's illuminated face, realizing that Sho had aged on the inside, but always looked exactly the same on the outside. Kei smiled, thinking how much Sho wanted to stay with him forever…but at the rate that he was being put in the hospital, it wouldn't happen. However, staring at Sho's serene face was making things worse in his mind. A tear trickled down his cheek as someone knocked on the door. Quickly wiping away the tear with his free hand, he merely mumbled, "Come in."

A head poked around the side of the door. It was Kurisutina. As she closed the door behind her, she began to talk. "Is everything okay?" she asked quietly. Kei was furious. She hadn't asked 'Is everything okay with Sho?' or 'How is he doing?', but had simply asked if everything was okay with _him_. Kei merely shrugged, afraid that if he was to say something, he would simply scream his anger at her.

"Do you—" Kei began, his voice catching in his throat. Kurisutina's eyes widened, wondering what he was asking…a date, perhaps? "—d'you have the time?" he finished lamely.

"Oh…" she paused and glanced at her wrist. "It's six in the morning."

"_**You can get out of here"  
Said a middle aged lady  
So I moved in with you, and you loved me**_

"Thanks." Kei stood up and glanced out the window, noticing that the sky was beginning to turn a pale pink. Quickly, he closed the blinds tightly and sat back down, taking Sho's hand within his once more. Kurisutina gave him a quizzical look. "He hates the sunlight. It makes him feverish."

"Glad you know that." Kurisutina said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "My shift's over at eight, if you wanted to know. And then my sister will be taking over for me."

"Wonderful," Kei said stiffly.

"I wish I could stay longer so you wouldn't have to put up with her, but we can't work overtime…it's a new rule."

"That's quite alright." Kei replied simply, turning his attention to Sho, whose fingers had just moved slightly within his grasp.

"Has he done anything at all?" she asked, poking her head over Kei's shoulder to stare at Sho.

_**Yes you loved, you loved me  
There was so much at stake**_

_**Too much confusion  
I'd had all I could take**_

"What do—no, he hasn't." Kei said, cutting off his sentence 'WHAT DO YOU THINK?!'

"Are you two related at all?" Kurisutina asked, moving to sit on the cot that was for Kei (which he hadn't even touched).

Kei smiled slightly. "You could say that." He flashed a small smile at her, careful not to reveal his pointed canines. She gave him another quizzical look. "Oh, we're brothers." He lied quickly. "But we've always acted like best friends. We don't even look alike! He looks like our mother, but I look like our father. They both died when we were about six and left us alone in this world with no one else to look after us but the orphanage. We met some friends there and we ran away, starting our own…business. I guess…we never really realized that we're actually brothers…we always act like best friends."

"Aren't brothers supposed to act like that?"

Kei laughed, realizing how much fun it was to recount the false life of him and Sho…and some of it was true…he thought. "Not always. Some I've met act like they don't even have a brother. But all of that's in the past." He had to skip over the fact that he had killed the person's brother just for their blood.

"What happened to him, do you know?"

"Well, we live together, above our business…and he was convulsing…a lot and he stopped and didn't respond, so I figured I should bring him here."

"Smart move," Kurisutina said, smiling. Kei felt Sho's fingers begin to move. A sudden shout came from out in the hall.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN NURSE??"

"Oh shit." Kurisutina breathed. "I'm supposed to be at the front desk!!" With that, she took off, slamming the door behind her.

_**No more get out of heres  
From a man in a raincoat  
Cause I moved in with you, and you loved me**_

"Thank goodness!!" Kei exclaimed, breathing deeply. "Eh, Sho?" he asked the unconscious man. His fingers had stopped twitching and were now calmed down…Kei looked closely at Sho's face again, which was now concealed in darkness. He could have sworn that he had seen his eyelids flutter. He stood up and leaned over Sho's face, gently moving Sho's head so he was staring directly at Sho's closed eyelids. _They fluttered._ Kei leaned down farther, their noses only a few inches away.

Sho's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. The breath sounded like 'Kei', but he wasn't quite sure. "Sho??" Kei whispered, brushing Sho's bangs out of his eyes. His forehead was beginning to become covered in sweat. His breathing was heavy and labored…like four months ago. "Sho." Kei said sternly. It caught the man's attention. His eyes that had been hazy and out of focused were now focused on him. The haziness was beginning to seep away. "Sho?"

"God…god, Kei…" Sho breathed, trying to sit up, but Kei pushed him back down rather than supporting him in his efforts. "It was so—real…it felt so real—"

_**Why not lie here in my arms  
And listen to the night  
You must know you have certain charm  
And I feel the time is right**_

"New dream?" Kei asked. Sho shook his head.

"The one—where I get shot and you get—hit—by sunlight…" Sho mumbled.

"Wait…" Kei said, pondering what had happened. "I was gone for five minutes…how did you fall asleep in five minutes?!"

"I—didn't fall asleep…it was like—a trance or something…" Sho said, trying desperately to sit up. Kei finally sighed, pulling Sho into his waiting arms. He gently kissed Sho's cheek (which was covered in sweat) in comfort, letting the exhausted man cuddle up underneath his neck so Kei's head was resting on Sho's head. "It felt so real. I could—I could feel the bullets…hitting me…and you were holding me…leaning over me…" Kei hugged Sho, sniffing slightly to stop the tears from coming. "And then…everything went black…until I woke up…" Sho shuddered, causing Kei to hug him tighter in comfort, sniffing more obviously than before.

"It's okay, Sho-chan…" Kei whispered, moving his head to such an angle that he could kiss Sho. "Everything'll be sorted out. Trust me." He kissed Sho lightly. Sho whimpered as the kiss stopped.

"You don't know how much I needed that kiss…" Sho whispered, smiling weakly.

"What? Kisses comfort you?" Kei asked. Sho nodded. "You're weird." He added jokingly. Sho laughed quietly (and muttering, "It's only _your_ kisses that comfort me!!") as someone knocked on the door. Kei quickly laid Sho back down on the bed and sat back in his chair as the door opened.

_**So spare me a little (just a little bit)  
Spare me a little (just a little bit)  
Spare me a little of your love (of your love)**_

"Ah, good, he's awake." It was Kurisutina. She had come in with a tray of food. She set it on the roll-table/tray next to Sho's bed and spun it so it was over Sho's lap. "Sho, right?" she asked, smiling sweetly. Sho nodded, not knowing what to say. "Your brother here—" Sho shot a look at Kei, since Kurisutina had looked away from him. Kei made a motion that let Sho know what she meant. "—was telling me that you two are like best friends."

Sho simply smiled and grabbed the spoon next to the bowl of…what looked like a glob of grey junk…which seemed to satisfy Kurisutina, so she smiled and left, hesitating to close the door behind her. Sho set down the spoon and stared at Kei (rather than the grey glob). "We're _brothers_?" Kei grinned.

"It was the best I could think of on such short notice…" he replied, smiling.

"So…what we've been doing in the bedroom…isn't that—illegal or something?" Sho asked. "_And_ it's totally disgu—"

"Okay, that's enough right there." Kei said sternly, standing up. He grabbed the bowl of grey stuff and the spoon. "Now eat this grey crap!" He took a chunk of it out and jammed it into Sho's mouth, who immediately began to choke. He spit it out quickly, cursing under his breath. Kei threw the rest of the contents into the trash bin.

"God damn, Kei!!" He shot at Kei, who was laughing hysterically. "That was inappropriate and disgusting to do!!"

_**Now I know that I feel much more  
Oh in every single way  
And it's not the same as before  
It gets stronger everyday**_

"It's the same—as you thinking that we're really—brothers…" Kei said through his hysterical laughs.

"Why don't you just—"

"Sho." Kei said warningly. "Hold that thought." He leaned down and crashed his mouth into Sho's, even though he was still shaking with laughter. Kei was taken by surprise when Sho pushed his tongue into his mouth (since it was usually vice-versa), but he didn't care…as long as Sho was satisfied.

Minutes (yes, minutes) passed and the passion-filled kiss stopped. "Oh……" Sho mumbled disappointedly.

"Hey, be lucky you're still alive, Sho-chan." Kei replied, licking his lips.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"Because I seriously didn't want to bring you here."

"But wouldn't I have woken up anyway?" Sho retaliated back.

"Probably not…"

"How d'you know??"

_**So spare me a little (just a little bit)  
Spare me a little (just a little bit)  
Spare me a little of your love (of your love)**_

"I just do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, I don't think you do."

"Well I do…"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." Kei said, trying to confuse Sho.

"Yes." It worked.

"See? Even you agree with me!!" Kei said, smiling brightly. Sho huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aw…don't be a crybaby about it, Sho-chan." Kei leaned over and hugged Sho tightly for comfort. "I'm the one that's losing my sanity…playing little child games…" He was, of course, referring to their 'No/Yes' match, but Sho was still confused, Kei could tell. "And you're getting stupider every day…" He said, smiling, trying not to burst out laughing since he knew what was coming…

_**Now I know how the sun must feel  
Every time it shines  
And now I know this is real  
And I want you to be mine**_

"AM NOT!!"

"Are too."

"I AM NOT!!" Kei sighed.

"Don't start it again…"

"Start what?" Sho asked, turning to his carton of orange juice. "And how are you still here if it's—" He glanced at his watch. "—seven in the morning?" He took a swig of the orange juice. "Hmm. Tastes normal." Kei gestured to the closed blinds. "That makes sense…?"

'Yes it does, you idiot." Kei said. "And how'd you get a hold of that orange juice if I'm still hugging you and you can't see what you're doing??"

_**So spare me a little (just a little bit)  
Spare me a little (just a little bit)  
Spare me a little of your love (of your love)**_

"The training you gave me years ago…" Sho said, looking up into Kei's eyes and smiling.

"You truly are a—moron." Kei said, leaning down.

"I know it…" Sho mumbled, leaning up into Kei's waiting kiss…………………

**_Just a little bit……………………_**

* * *

Kurisutina is actually me…but not really…she has the hair I want…_(wants red hair for some reason)_ but I do have brown with blonde highlights…like Sho's!!!! But no blue eyes…and my hair isn't as long or as pretty as his…_(sighs)_ How preeeety he is…and how cutely innocent he is in the movies…and that's also not like me because…HOWCANANYONETRYTOEVENBREAKUPKEIANDSHO??? It's not possible to…

And yes if you ask, the hospitals will put up a sign that tells them to knock…my dad did that when he was in for his surgery…although it took them about two days to put it up…or maybe that was a 'keep door closed' sign…whatever…

Lyrics are the Derelict by Fleetwood Mac and Spare Me A Little of Your Love by Fleetwood Mac…my brother is completely obsessed with FM…(and a closet J-Rocker…so much evidence that points to it)

Kristal gave me the idea for a woman that's really annoying, like Kurisutina. So, all credit goes to her…because she'd kill me if I didn't give her credit…and I must treat her nice…she's getting me the greatest present ever for my birthday (which is five months away)…

This chapter is seven pages long, so be happy about it. And remember, Gackt's (Sho's) sweat is pure Platinum Egoist Cologne...:DDDDDDDDDDDDD


	4. Chapter Four: Finally Home Again

**NOTES::**

**Myca: **Gackt in leather underwear? _(giggles) _Hmm…Would I want to see a picture of that…well…IT IS GACKT!! :DDDDDDDD

**YaoiKitty:** No, I didn't read that thread about his deodorant…my friends and I are just freaks…'specially Melly…she's the Gackt Genius in our group. And Kei should love Platinum Egoiste…I mean, it's the Essence of Gackt…er, Sho…, come ON!!! :DD

And a helpful hint to you all: Don't think of lemon scenes while trying to fall asleep…it doesn't help…_really_. It just keeps you awake longer……

* * *

**Chapter Four: Finally Home Again**

Kei was determined to stay at the hospital while Sho was still in the ICU, but Kurisutina's sister's (who turned out to be named Hana) shift started at eight and she was yet again bugging him. Besides that, the hourly visits by Kurisutina were too much for him to take. Kei left that night before Kurisutina's shift started and took off in the car to go home and relax. He thought about leaving a card with the phone number to their house, but he thought it may encourage Kurisutina to call him (plus it may look like he wanted to take her on a date, which he found thoroughly disgusting to think about.), so he didn't.

_**You don't know what she means to me  
She's a heart that beats close to me  
And gettin' back to the way I feel**_

When Kurisutina came into Sho's room that night, she was startled to find Sho, and only Sho, in the room watching TV (Kei had missed the fact that there was a TV in the room right above the door.) with a blank expression on his face. "Hey Sho," she said smiling.

"If you're wondering where Kei is, he went home," Sho said, not taking his vacant gaze off of the TV screen.

"That's what I figured." she replied, sighing quietly.

"And he assumes that when I'm ready to be taken home that the computer has the phone number so you can call him to come and pick me up." Sho said lamely, still staring at the TV, which was stopped on a channel that was airing a Three Stooges episode (and Curly was shouting something about a fish looking like Moe.).

"I'll make sure that we have it somewhere in the computer," Kurisutina replied awkwardly.

_**Her honest word is my only real thing  
When she comes to me then I feel fine  
And I'm not afraid but so gratified**_

"If you don't, I'm sure that I know my own home phone number…" Sho said, staring at her, which made her feel uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze. His cerulean eyes felt as though they were searching her soul…

"I would assume so," Kurisutina replied, beginning to back out of the room. "All of the tests have been run and we've checked your numbers and everything seems to be fine. You just had a bit of a shock is what we can think of. You should be able to leave around eight tomorrow morning."

"Great," Sho replied, still staring at her. He smiled brightly. "That means no more of the crappy food…no offense to you."

_**Emerald eyes is a mystery  
Starin' through to the heart of me  
Find, emerald eyes in the night**_

"None taken," she replied, smiling back, captivated by Sho's handsome smile. "I'll be back in a little bit to give you whatever you need."

"Alright," Sho replied, still smiling as she closed the door. "Thank god this smile can get me whatever I want…" he said to himself, turning his attention back to the TV, which was now on a channel airing the World Series of Poker Main Event of that year. "Oooh!! Gambling!!" Sho said, setting the controller down to watch……

_**Gleamin' shiny and bright  
As if covered with silver  
She's still a mystery to me**_

Back at the house, Kei grabbed the cordless phone and set it on the coffee table next to the couch. He also grabbed his pillow from their room and a blanket from the laundry area, throwing it on the couch. He grabbed the controller and turned on the TV quietly, laying down on the couch to maybe get some sleep for once………

A few hours later, most likely around two in the morning, the phone rang, waking Kei up. "Hm?" he said into the portable, still trying to wake up, wondering who the hell could be calling at two in the morning.

"Kei?" a voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's Sho."

"Sho?" Kei said, waking up suddenly. "Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I just realized I have a phone in my room and I know that Kurisutina's planning on calling you so I wanna just give you a heads up notice, okay?"

"Sure…" Kei replied.

_**The way she sails away slow  
Makes your day to day life easy  
Emerald eyes is a mystery**_

Silence, then:

"Were you just sleeping?" Sho asked.

"Yes."

"Where at?"

"On the couch." Kei moaned as he stretched. "And it killed my back."

"But why didn't you sleep in the bed?"

"I wanted to watch TV."

"Kei, that's the lamest excuse you've ever said!!!"

_**She's my place of serenity  
And gettin' back to the way I feel  
Her honest word is my only real thing**_

"Okay, fine…It would have felt too weird for you not to be in it with me, sleeping _peacefully_."

Sho sniffed. "Aw. That's so sweet!" he mocked.

"You shut up!!" Kei said. "It's downright decent of me to even live in the same house as you!!"

"Sorry, sorry." Sho replied. "Just wanted to give you a heads up, that's all…"

"Thanks," Kei said truthfully. "I need it. I can't stand that woman!"

"You're welcome." Sho replied, sighing. "She's developing a crush on you, I can tell. She was devastated when she came into my room and you weren't there."

"I can imagine," Kei replied, leaning back on the pillows. "How'd you get rid of her?"

_**Only an honest word, maybe a sky report  
Could be a weather bird it was so close to me  
Emerald eyes is a mystery  
She's my place of serenity**_

"My dazzling smile, of course!!" Sho replied, making Kei laugh.

"How well I can picture that smile in my head right now!" Kei said, smiling warmly. "You've enthralled many with that smile of yours…those perfect, white teeth, the petal soft lips, the—"

"Stop, stop!" Sho said, blushing furiously, although Kei couldn't see.

"You're blushing, aren't you?" Kei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…No I'm not…" Sho said quickly.

"Then what are you doing?" There was silence until Kei broke it, laughing. "I knew it!!" Sho laughed quietly, making sure no one could hear him but Kei.

_**Somethin' in you brought out somethin' in me, that I've never been since  
That part of me that was only for you,  
That kind of romance  
**_

"I love you, Kei."

"I love you too, Sho." Kei said, smiling even though Sho couldn't see him.

"'Bye."

"Goodbye." He hung up. As soon as he had, the phone rang again.

"What?!" He spat into the phone, angry that his happiness of talking to Sho was only fleeting.

"Kei?" the voice asked.

"Oh. Yes. Hi Kurisutina." Kei said apologetically. "Sorry, you just woke me up."

"Sorry about that, but it's about Sho." She replied.

"What about him? Is it good news?" he asked, fake fear in his voice, since he knew Sho was alright, he had just been talking to him on the phone.

_**Comes only once, that kind of love  
That kind of fever dance  
That you love because you become someone else in an instant**_

"Yes it is," Kurisutina replied. Kei fake sighed in relief. "He will be released at eight this morning."

"Oh…" Kei said sadly, thinking of the sun.

"But Sho told me something about you not being able to pick him up…"

"Yes, I can't. I have an appointment to go to," Kei said quickly, making up another lie and making a mental note to thank Sho for the wonderful excuse he made up for him.

"Well, if you don't mind, I can bring him home for you," Kurisutina said. "My shift ends then…is that okay?"

"Yes, that's perfect, thank you!!" Kei said appreciatively.

_**Say you will, say you will give me one more chance  
At least give me time to change your mind**_

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" she replied, grinning. "So he'll be home when you get back from your appointment, okay?"

"Okay!" Kei said happily. "Thanks a lot!! That helps me out a ton!"

"You're welcome! Goodbye."

"'Bye!" Kei hung up the phone happily, glad that he didn't have to risk his life going out in the sun just to pick Sho up. He imagined what it would be like for him to come into the hospital on fire…He laid back down and curled up under the blanket, falling asleep happily, and hoping his back wouldn't be dead when he woke up………

_**That always seems to heal the wounds, if I can  
Get you to dance**_

Sho was dropped off eagerly by Kurisutina around eight-ten that morning. He waved goodbye to her happily as she sped away in her car. As he opened the door, Sho smiled, eager to be back. As he closed the door behind him, locking it out of habit, he stared at the couch, where Kei was curled up, a blanket at the base of the couch. Sho, eager to lunge at Kei, who was beginning to stir, quickly threw all the paperwork aside and walked over to the couch, eagerly stripping off his shirt. Kei opened his eyes.

"Holy Shi—SHO!!" Kei yelled, sitting up straight. "I know you're _eager_, but didn't you _just_ get home?!"

"Yes, but does that matter?" he asked, crawling up onto the couch and onto Kei's lap, wrapping his arms around Kei's neck. "We're together…"

_**Somethin' in you put a hold on my heart  
It's hard to believe now**_

"What about your nightmares?" Kei asked reproachfully.

"It's all in the past…for now…" Sho said, leaning forward to kiss Kei's cheek lightly. Somehow he managed to catch Kei off-guard and he was able to lift of Kei's shirt and move on to his own pants.

"Sho." Kei said, catching Sho's serious side. He hadn't planned on saying anything, so he just crashed his mouth into Sho's, pushing himself on top of Sho, where he always was. Sho stopped trying to pull off his pants. Instead, he threw all of his weight onto Kei's chest, switching their positions.

_**Here in the place that will never be dark  
I remember that place...**_

Sho was suddenly pushed upwards and back onto the fluffy pillows. Kei was quickly towering over him, pinning down his shoulders. "Sho…not yet." He whispered quietly. "I want to know exactly what they told you."

"I told you all I know!!" Sho said, pushing Kei off of him.

"No, you haven't, because you just said that your nightmares are in the past _for now_." Kei replied, staring at Sho.

"Alright, alright." Sho said irritably. "Don't throw a fit!!"

"I'm not throwing a fit!" Kei said, leaning forward, coming close to Sho. "I care about you and I want you to be able to stand me!"

_**That kind of touch, electricity of love  
That certain kind of grace**_

"I _can _stand you! Weren't we about to—" Sho started, but was silenced by a look from Kei.

"You can only stand me when you don't think about your dreams, which is what we need you to do!!" Kei replied, furious that Sho couldn't realize how much he cared about him. "Now," he brushed his lips past Sho's. "Tell me what they told you."

Sho sighed, trying to recall what Kurisutina had said. "They said…they were looking into it, and that they'd call when they found something or someone that might—that might help—help me…" Sho finally managed to say through yawns.

"You're tired, Sho-chan," Kei whispered to him, brushing a strand of hair out of Sho's face. "You need sleep."

_**That you love because you become someone else in an instant**_

"Kei…I—I can't—I don't—" Sho began, staring wide-eyed into Kei's eyes, fear flashing furiously within the cerulean depths.

"I understand Sho." Kei replied, wrapping his arms around Sho comfortingly. "It's alright. Dreams aren't real…even I've been afraid to fall asleep…When I was reliving when I was down at the beach with Luka." Kei sighed, reaching down behind Sho's back to retrieve Sho's shirt. Somehow, he managed to slip it on over Sho's head.

"Thanks." Sho mumbled sleepily. Kei nodded, pulling his own shirt over his head. He quickly grabbed the blanket at the foot of the couch and set it next to him. Sho automatically leaned into Kei's lap, resting his head; Kei involuntarily wrapped his arms comfortingly around Sho, gently laying the blanket over the both of them. Sho stretched out, laying down on the couch.

_**Say you will, say you will give me one more chance  
At least give me time to change your mind**_

Kei leaned down and kissed Sho gently on the forehead. "Good…day…?" Kei whispered, wondering if it would be 'goodnight' or 'good day' since it was eight in the morning. Sho smiled, reached up slowly, gently grabbing a hold of Kei's and pulling him down, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Kei-chan…" Sho mumbled sleepily. A wave of affection swept over Kei hearing Sho say 'Kei-chan'.

"I love you too, Sho-chan," Kei whispered as Sho closed his eyes, beginning to doze off into sleep. "I love you more than you know…you've given me a reason to live…" As Kei gazed upon Sho's face, he saw Sho smile.

"I know," Sho whispered, barely audible.

They both dozed off into a world of bliss, each one dreaming about the other………………

_**That always seems to heal the wounds, if I can  
Get you to dance…………………**_

* * *

And Hana is not the Sho's daughter Hana…I just felt like naming her Hana…And listening to Maguro over and over and over doesn't help my muses…maybe if I play it at two times the normal speed……

And…I dunno why I put in the 3 Stooges…maybe because this calendar is right next to the computer…and the quote on it is_: 'During an ice-fishing expedition, Curly exclaims: "It's a midget. It's a whale. Hey! This fish looks like Moe!"'_ It's really odd…

And I am in a total Phantom of the Opera mood. I went and saw the movie last night (Tuesday Night) with Kristal and we both spazzed. It was great!! One of the greatest movies I've seen all year…

And WSOP is great. It's always on…which reminds me…it's on at noon. I only have an hour more to write…And I have no idea what year in Mallepa this is taking place, so I don't know what WSOP it is…and I'm just going to answer it now: YES. I AM MAKING MALLEPA HAVE A WORLD SERIES OF POKER, SO NYAAAAAAAH.

And Mellysa, sorry if this is a bit like your fic…in a way, it is…but aren't all lemon fics related in some way? _(grins evilly) _You know what I mean……Heh heh heh.

Kristal and I realized that in most Moon Child fics, Yi-Che isn't included…we always say because no one likes her (because she split up Kei and Sho…sort of) but whatever…think about it, it's true……

And if you saw Meet the Parents and liked (or loved) it, go see Meet the Fockers…it's not as funny…most of the jokes aren't that great…but still go see it…

**Lyrics are Emerald Eyes by Fleetwood Mac and Say You Will by Fleetwood Mac.** I kind of didn't want to use Emerald Eyes, because it says 'she' a lot in it…but oh well…

I got the "You're blushing aren't you?" part from Seinfeld…where Kramer's making his special chili and Jerry asks him: "You're not wearing a shirt, are you?" K: "…YesIam." J: "What color?" K: "……" xD I love that episode!!

I. Was. Holding. A. bottle. Of. Platinum. Egoiste. Today!!! And my mom almost let me buy the perfume, but they didn't have it…

And I watched Moon Child with my mom and dad…my dad kept coming in at random parts…for example:

**Dad:** "Is that a guy dressed up as a girl?"

**Mom:** "No. I think that's a guy..."

**Me:** "Which one? The guy with the braids or the guy with the short hair?"

**Dad:** The guy with the braids.

**Me:** ...That's a guy...

**Dad:** _(stares at TV)_ Really doesn't look like it...

**Me:** Well, it is.

* * *

**Kristal:** Because Ti didn't know, not everything is related to lust. XD A word for 'not lusty' is.. "serious". xD Thank you for your time. Oh and fans of Ti's fic, I'll be posting two fics soon, so you should all love me and go read them. Okaybye.

**Response: **Kris. Y'know that's not true during Bio!! Heh, Heh, Heh…

* * *

**And I edited the first two chapters of _Dakishimete_ for those of you who didn't know…And now I must go pack up my backpack. Stupid school tomorrow…I'll still write and such…especially during composition…**


	5. Chapter Five: A Romantic Evening…

**NOTES::**

**Myca: **XDDD I love those scenes too!! Ohhh…Kurisutina may be making some more appearances, she may not…you never know…And yes, I also, would like to see Gackt in leather underwear…But onto another topic, or I may need a towel…

**YaoiKitty: **Yeah, the lemon part I took out because I was only like…not that far into it…and…it wasn't…going well…at all…

**Yuki-Chan2: **Thank you!! I was gonna have this chapter be all angsty, but I decided to have a little cute fluffy-ness which turned out better, I think…

**Mellysa: **I will ask you what that term is right now! And yes, Kurisutina is supposed to be like that…

_**And this chapter may be confusing, but I'll explain more at the end…this is "taking place" (you'll get that at the end, too) before they knew their feelings for each other, so it'll be mega-cuuuute!!! (I hope you all like mega-cute things…and by cute, I mean cute **_slashy**_ things)…_**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Romantic Evening…**

Kei emerged from the steamy shower to find Sho still lounging on the couch, barely awake. He smiled, seeing how serene Sho looked just laying there, his eyes half-open in a sort of dazed look, his hair still, somehow, perfect. Kei smiled, slinging the towel over his shoulders. "Sho…" he called melodically. "Wake uuuup!!" Sho simply smiled.

"Nooo…" he replied in a sing-song voice that was somewhat dim.

"Yeees, Sho, or we'll be late!!" Kei replied, flopping down on the couch next to Sho, hitting him on the head lightly with his wet towel. Sho rubbed where the towel had hit.

"Late for what?" Sho asked, confused.

"You'll see…" Kei replied with a mischievous smile. He merely poked Sho in the head as a sign of warning. "Come on…I really don't want to be late!!"

"Fine, fine…" Sho mumbled, rubbing his head. "Why so early?"

"You mean 'why so late'?" Kei asked. "Because…the sun, you know…I'd die if I went out in the sun…"

"Right, right…the sun…" Sho mumbled, not caring. He sat up, stretching his legs. "Ow. This couch likes to hurt me…"

"It likes to hurt me too, Sho," Kei replied, beginning to get annoyed. "But come on, we can't be late!!"

"I'm too tired, you go without me." Sho replied, flopping back down onto the couch.

Kei sighed, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain his _real_ reason for both of them going. He had planned this evening out from the moment he knew that he loved Sho. He just wanted to have a romantic evening with him and at the end of it all…confess his hidden love to Sho…

"Sho," Kei said warningly. Sho merely grunted. "Get your lazy butt up before I have to cancel the reservations." Sho's eyes shot open.

_**I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time**_

_**To spend an evening with me**_

"Reser—reservations!?" he choked. "Like—to a restaurant?" He still wasn't used to going to restaurants…usually he went to Shinji's bar for food…

"Yes…that's usually where you would make reservations to, smart one…" Kei said, standing up. "I figured we can take a break from work for a night and just enjoy a dinner…or food." Sho smiled.

"That's thoughtful…we do need a break…" Sho said, but he was still eyeing Kei suspiciously.

"I'm buying dinner, don't worry!!" Kei said, laughing.

"Good, because I have no money," Sho said, walking to his bedroom with Kei following closely behind.

"How can you have no money?! We steal money every night!" Kei said, looking away quickly, blushing slightly as Sho pulled off his shirt. He really didn't want to be on Sho's bad-side, so he turned his head.

"I know…maybe I _invest_ it?" Sho said, staring at Kei. "God, Kei. You can look…I was just changing my shirt!!" Kei shrugged awkwardly as Sho strode over to the dresser, brushing what he could of his hair (since most of it was in braids).

"HA! Like you'd invest it in something!! I've never heard that one as a joke, but it sure is hilarious!!!" Kei said, laughing, making Sho scowl.

"It's not like it's not possible!!" he said, slamming his brush down.

"I'm sorry—Sho," Kei said, clearing his throat. "It just doesn't seem like you to invest it in something…" Sho's scowl deepened. "Oh, Sho, you know I don't mean it!!" Kei said, slinging an apologetic arm over Sho's shoulders, pushing the man out of the room.

_**And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance**_

_**You won't be leaving with me**_

"I know, but when you talk about me…it seems like…you hate me…you always make fun of me!!" Sho said, grabbing his white trench coat as Kei pushed him out the door.

"I don't mean it, you know that," Kei said, thunderstruck. _Hate _him? He _loved_ Sho. "And I don't hate you!! You're my only company in this world. I say that just to be friendly…"

"It isn't very friendly," Sho said, turning his head the other way. Kei could see that he was blushing, but he didn't say anything.

"Sho…Sho!" Kei said sterner than he had meant to, making Sho whip his head to look at him. "I'm sorry, okay? Just—I don't want this evening to suck…" Sho laughed slightly. "I mean…we need a break, but I don't want it to be like this, Sho…c'mon, we deserve a nice relaxing dinner…"

"You're right," Sho said, sighing quietly. "Can I just ask one thing?"

"Sure…" Kei said, staring at him doubtfully.

"Could you…could you get your arm off of me, it's hurting my shoulder," Sho said, wincing in pain.

"Oh, sorry!!" Kei said, remembering that Sho had been slashed on the shoulder a few nights ago. He quickly lifted his arm off of Sho's shoulder, helping him put on his trench coat. "I forget those kinds of things…"

"I know…" Sho replied, smiling. "Where're we eating at anyway?"

"Just a little place called Osaka's…" Kei said offhandedly.

"WAIT." Sho said, grabbing Kei's arm and stopping him. "You're taking me to the most _expensive_, eloquent, romantic restaurant and I'm in my _trench coat_?!" Sho gasped.

_**And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place**_

_**And have a drink or two**_

"Kind of funny, huh?" Kei said, pulling Sho along again.

"Not really…I'm gonna look crappy going in there!!" Sho said, gesturing towards his outfit.

"Oh don't pout!!" Kei said, rounding a corner. "And come _on!!_ We're gonna be late!!"

"Okay, just stop dragging me!!!" Sho snarled, breaking away from Kei's grasp.

"Sorry, but GO FASTER!!" Kei said, beginning to break into a slow run. He stopped suddenly, making Sho almost crash into him. "We're here!!" he said, gesturing towards the fancy building in front of them.

"You—made me run…for that?!" Sho panted.

"Yep. It's good to get some exercise in!!" Kei said, briskly walking up the steps and through the doors to the restaurant…

Finally seated at the table (after a few minutes of arguing with the manager that Kei had, in fact, made reservations), Kei watched as Sho looked around the restaurant, wide-eyed. As he looked back at Kei, Kei was reminded of a little kid in a candy store. "Kei—" Sho breathed, leaning forward slightly. "—I've always _dreamed_ of eating here, let along being _inside_!!"

"Really?" Kei said, smiling, happy that Sho was delighted. "Well, good. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Sho." Sho smiled as they were served their drinks.

"You've made my day, Kei!" he said happily.

"No I haven't," Kei replied. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?!" Sho said, choking on his drink. "_Do you know where we're at?!_"

"Yes I do, but—"

_**And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid**_

_**Like: "I love you"**_

"It's one of the most expensive, top-class restaurants in all of Mallepa!!" Sho ranted, causing a few heads to turn to look at him. "Any girl would be swept off her feet if a guy brought them _here_!!"

"Are you implying that you're a girl?" Kei asked jokingly. Sho gave him a sarcastic grin.

"Whatever you think, weirdo…" replied Sho lazily, beginning to look around again. Someone came to take their order, but Sho didn't notice. Being so nice and in love with Sho, Kei ordered for him.

"That's not a nice thing to say to the person who's _buying you dinner_." Kei said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Sho said. "But you always say things like that to me…"

"But you don't treat me to fancy dinners," Kei said pointedly.

"True," Sho agreed. "But it's not every day you take me here!!"

"That's true, too." Kei said, sipping his drink. "Like I'm going to take you here for dinner every night!!" Sho laughed.

_**I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies**_

_**You heard the night before**_

"Yeah, you'd run out of money really fast."

"I know it." Kei said, smiling. "That's why this is the only time I'm doing this. It's our little…what should we call it?"

"Break? Vacation? Fancy Dinner To Relieve Ourselves From The Strain Of Work And Killing Innocently Guilty Businessmen That Have Too Much Money So We Steal It From Them?" Sho suggested.

"…Yeah…" Kei said in response to the last suggestion. Sho was about to say something in reply, but their food was then being served to them.

"Kei—did we order?" Sho whispered.

"I ordered for you," Kei replied, gesturing towards the food in front of him. "Look!" Sho looked down and gasped in delight. "I know what you like, so while you were still gawking, and somehow managed to miss me ordering for you. I've known you since you were little, I think I know what you like!!"

"I was seven when I met you!!" Sho snapped. "Can we pleaaase eat??"

"Be my guest," Kei said, silently noting how joyful he had made Sho……

_**And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true**_

_**It never seemed so right before**_

* * *

……An hour later, Sho and Kei were exiting Osaka's to find the ground covered in snow. It was a peaceful sight since it was still snowing lightly. "It's so beautiful!" Sho said, sighing, He wrapped his trench coat around him tightly. Kei longed to wrap his arms around Sho in comfort and warmth…

"Cold?" Kei asked. He, on the other hand, only had his red cloak for warmth…he wished he could tell Sho now…but the time had to be right.

Sho shook his head. "Not really, but the cold was just a bit shocking at first." He replied. "Do we have to go back to the house?" he asked Kei. "It's too hard to pass up a beautiful night like this!!"

"Did I ever say we were planning to go home right away?" Kei said mysteriously. Sho looked puzzled. "C'mon. We're going for a walk in the park." Sho laughed.

"You make it sound like we're on a date!!" They began to walk towards the park, which was only about a block away.

"Aren't we?" Sho turned to look at Kei, gawking. Kei laughed to cover up his joke…he hadn't meant for Sho to take it so seriously. "I'm just kidding!! By a date, I don't mean like a _date_ date, I mean like…how do I explain it?"

"Like…just a couple of friends going to have a nice evening out?" Sho suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he replied, chuckling quietly. "Better than your suggestion of Fancy Dinner To Relieve Ourselves From The Thing Of The Thing And Killing Innocent Guilty-Free, Guilty Men Of The Business That Have Too Much Pocket-Fulls Of Money That We Have To Kill Them Just To Get It, or whatever it was…" Sho scowled.

_**I practice every day to find some clever lines to say**_

_**To make the meaning come through**_

"Hey, that was a good suggestion!!" he replied, whipping his hair behind his shoulders.

"I know it was…it was just a bit confusing…" Kei replied as they entered the park.

"…Not really." Sho said, after a long pause, making Kei laugh. They slowly walked through the park, stopping in front of a large painting where a younger woman was painting. She hadn't noticed them, since they had stopped behind her.

"It's really good," Sho said quietly. "I wish I could paint…"

"Yeah, it is good…and I can't paint either!!" Kei replied, making the girl turn around suddenly, spilling some paint on her green apron. "Hi." Kei said to her. She continued to stare at the two of them. "We're just looking."

"Yeah, we're just admiring your beautiful, talented work of art." Sho said to her, making her smile slightly. Kei turned to look at Sho, since he had said something so admiring…but he found that Sho was staring wide-eyed at the girl, who had turned back to painting. As they walked away, Kei was confused.

_**But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late**_

_**And I'm alone with you**_

"Sho…did you know her?" he asked.

"Yeah…from the orphanage…her name's Yi-Che, I think…" Sho said, thinking.

"But didn't you leave there when you were six?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, but I remember her because I _hated_ her brother…what was his name…Son." Sho replied, anger in his voice, but it slowly dissipated as he talked again. "I think she stands out in my mind because I remember that she used to talk and then one day she just stopped…"

"Why do you hate her brother?" Kei asked. "I remember you said that you used to be friends with him."

"Yeah, but before I took off with the others…he was adopted by some of those bastard Taiwanese people…plus, he always tried to control me…"

"Ah…" Kei said, beginning the long silence.

_**The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red**_

_**And oh the night's so blue**_

A few minutes later…

"Can we stop and sit on a bench for a minute?" Sho asked.

"Of—of course," Kei said, getting more and more nervous. He followed Sho slowly over to a bench where they sat down. Again, there was a silence until Sho sighed, resting his head on Kei's shoulder…

"I'm really tired for some reason…it just hit me…" Sho said, closing his eyes. Kei said nothing in response, he was just trying to control his nervousness. Yet another several minutes later, Kei finally got up the courage…

"Sho…there's something…" he took a breath. "I need to tell you something…"

"What?" Sho asked, lifting his head off of Kei's shoulder to look into Kei's eyes.

"Sho…I…I love you." He finally managed to say. Sho's eyes widened.

_**And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid**_

_**Like: "I love you"**_

"R—really?" Sho choked out.

"From the moment we started robbing people together, I knew…" Kei said, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. "I just…I just…" But he was silenced by Sho's soft lips crashing into his own. Moments later, as Sho pulled away, Kei stared at him. "My god…"

"Kei…" Sho whispered, wrapping his arms around him tightly…_he must be cold_, Kei thought. He was shaking like crazy. "I love you too." Everything was becoming hazy. "I love—"

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, KEI!! WAKE UP!!!" Sho was yelling in his ear. His eyes shot open.

"WHAT?!" Kei snapped angrily. He wanted to enjoy the dreamy moment he was having with Sho, but this was completely opposite. Sho had his arms wrapped tightly around him and he was still shaking him like crazy.

"I—I thought you were dead…" Sho replied, embarrassed. "I didn't have another dream, but you didn't respond to anything I said or did..."

"If I was dead, I'd be a pile of ash!!" Kei said, rubbing his eyes. Sho looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Sho, but I was having the best dream…"

"What was it about?" he asked.

"It was how I wanted to tell you that I love you…"

"Which was……"

_**I love you…**_

"Surprising you with a nice dinner at Osaka's and taking a stroll through the snow-covered park while it was still snowing…" Kei said, sighing happily.

"Oh my god would that be romantic…" Sho said, closing his eyes with a smile on his face. "I would have enjoyed that…"

"You wanna go tonight?" Kei asked him.

"WHAT?!" Sho shrieked.

"Do you want to do that tonight?" Kei asked again, grinning.

"Are. You. Serious?!" Sho said, beginning to breathe in short gasps.

"Yes, Sho-chan. I've had it planned out for about a week now…" Kei replied.

Sho leaned down closely to Kei's face. "I love you!!!" he whispered, crashing his mouth into Kei's. As they stopped, Sho grinned.

"…'Those petal soft lips'…" Kei mumbled, making Sho blush. "I knew you were blushing when I said that!!" Sho laughed, brushing his lips past Kei's.

"I never said I wasn't!"

"…Yes you did, you idiot…"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No."

"Sho."

"No."

"SHO."

"NO!"

"SHO!!!" Kei yelled, making Sho grin. He kissed him lightly. "Go get ready. You wouldn't want to look crappy going into Osaka's with your trench coat on…"

"Are you kidding?!" Sho said, laughing. "That's the fanciest thing I have to wear!!"

As Sho got off of Kei to go get ready, Kei said to himself, "Wow…that's completely opposite of the Sho in my fantasy."......

_**I love you…………**_

* * *

OMK HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN THE PICTURES OF GACKT'S HAIR AT NEW YEARS?! What was he thinking?! I mean…if you stare at it for a while, I guess it's alright, but still, it's not like Gackt to randomly poof up his hair like that……

And Osaka's is actually a restaurant by my house…I ate there with Kristal and it was really good…one of the waiters looked like You…which made us spaz. But it really isn't a huge fancy place…kinda small, but still…I was waiting for Gackt to walk in because it felt like I was in Japan…

Lyrics are Something Stupid by Frank Sinatra. I think his daughter does the harmony…I'm not sure…

And I have now made it snow in Mallepa…if it can't, then it can now. And I wrote a lot of this during school…AND WE GET A SNOW DAY TOMORROW!!! IN ALL YOUR FACES!!! Just kidding, all of you are great!!

And I wrote the scene in the park sitting at my kitchen table…eating cheese…(I was writing in my notebook titled: 'Espanol')…the cheese was excellent…

And now I can't say that my fic doesn't include Yi-Che…darn it!! Oh well…that's the only appearance she'll be making…_or is it?? _Seriously, I don't know…

_**So this was all Kei's dream…now do you get it? I thought so. Good. Cute, eh? Review please...it was about eight pages in Microsoft Word...**_


	6. Chapter Six: Trouble in Paradise

**NOTES::**

**YaoiKitty: **I'm glad the cuteness of the last chapter made your day better!! It made mine better…especially when I was writing while eating cheese…YAY YOU STARTED YOUR CHAPTER!! WAYTOGO!! Can't wait to read more of that…

**Myca: **Thanks! Yes, I assumed that it was the first time _ever_ that Yi-Che has been in a fanfics! XD Maybe not…but you get the idea…you can see Gackt's poofy hair at Gackt.us or go to the Gakuhai livejournal (username Gakuhai…duh!!)…Oh great, now that's gonna randomly pop into my mind when I'm taking a Biology test…_Number 34. Name the four types of Punnett Squares—(my mind) _Hm…Gackt in leather underwear…NOWAIT. I'M TAKING A TEST!! And I completely made that question up…I don't think there are four types of Punnett squares…

And I wrote the beginning of this during history…which is boring…my teacher is so oblivious…

And then I heard, while in Kohl's, the song I used in the final chapter of _Dakishimete_ by Stevie Wonder and I was all happy and thinking of my fic…and then they interrupted it with an announcement and I almost started screaming at the speaker…but that's just me…

I've reread my fic so many times and I find that…I write hilarious things that aren't meant to actually be hilarious…maybe that's just me…but Kristal said that she gets them too, so I don't know...

* * *

**Chapter Six: Trouble in Paradise**

A few hours later, Kei and Sho _actually _emerged from Osaka's with their spirits high. Kei's romantic evening was finally coming true and both of them were enjoying every moment of it. Sho wrapped his trench coat around him tightly, reminding Kei of his dream. To their surprise, or at least Kei's surprise, it was beginning to snow lightly. "Cold?" he asked, a smile on his face. It felt like his dream…but this was real. _It was actually happening._

Sho wrapped his arm around Kei's and leaned his head on Kei's shoulder. "Not anymore," he replied, making Kei's smile broaden. He sighed. "It's so pretty out here."

"And peaceful." Kei added. They continued to wander around slowly, talking every once in a while, but not having any thorough conversations. It was far too perfect of a moment for words.

"Let's go to the park," Sho mumbled, starting to become drowsy.

"Just don't fall asleep on me. I could never carry you home!" Kei replied, making Sho laugh.

_**Once again she steals away  
Then she reaches out to kiss me  
And how she takes my breath away  
Pretending that she don't miss me**_

"I won't."

"I don't believe you."

"Are you making fun of me?" Sho asked, lifting his head off of Kei's shoulder to stare at Kei. Although his cerulean eyes penetrated Kei's train of thought, he was far too used to it by now.

"Don't try to hypnotize me with that gaze, Sho," Kei said as they slowly entered the park. "I've proved that it's useless on me many years ago."

"Oh fine…" Sho said, giving up. His gaze turned to a finished mural. As they stopped to stare at it, Kei began to talk.

"In my dream, Yi-Che was still finishing it when we walked through." He said.

"Yi-Che? How do you know her?" Sho asked, staring again at Kei.

_**Ooh, I would bleed to love her  
Ooh, bleed to love her  
Ooh, I would bleed to love her  
**_

"You only mentioned her about six thousand times after I met you…and you complained about her brother, Son. But you seemed to have a bit of a _crush_ on her…"

"I DID NOT!!!" Sho said, blushing slightly, trying to remember. Kei grinned, realizing he had hit a sore spot in Sho's mind, even though he hadn't meant it. "I really don't try to think about being at that damn orphanage…I was only there for about a year…and it sucked. I remember passing by here last week and they were having a private ceremony to unveil it…" They moved on past the mural and onto a bench that was somewhat close to where they had sat in Kei's dream, although this one was under a willow tree, which concealed them in darkness. As they got themselves comfortable, Sho once again leaned his head on Kei's shoulder. Kei wrapped a warming arm around Sho.

"I just remembered something I wanted to tell you," Kei said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence. A few people were entering the park, Kei couldn't tell who. "I wanted to thank you for making up that excuse to Kurisutina that I couldn't get you."

"You're welcome," Sho said, pressing himself closer to Kei. His head was now resting in the crook of Kei's neck. "I knew that you couldn't make it, but I knew you'd try, even though you'd be risking your life."

"And that's how much I love you, Sho-chan," Kei replied, kissing the top of Sho's head. "I would risk my life just to get you checked out of the hospital." Sho laughed lightly. As he looked out into the park, he realized who the people were…

"Holy shit…" Sho whispered. "Kei—look!!" And so Kei did. As he looked, he froze…

_**  
And once again she calls to me  
Then she vanishes in thin air  
And how she takes my breath away (breath away)  
Pretending that she's not there  
**_

"The Cantonese bastards…" Kei replied quietly. "But one of them isn't—oh my god…"

"Toshi…" Sho barely managed to breathe. His breath was coming in short gasps every five seconds, Kei counted.

"How'd they—how the hell did they find him…or even know it was him drugging the pizzas…" Kei thought out loud.

"What can we do?!" Sho whispered. Kei glanced at him, giving him one of those looks. "Right…" Sho said, his breathing starting to become normal once more. Slowly reaching down into his trench coat, he pulled out two loaded guns and handed one to Kei. Kei took it immediately, but began to listen to the conversation…

"…Where are they?" the tall man asked Toshi.

"I told you fucking bastards, I don't know!!" Toshi replied wrathfully. One of the men hit him hard on the back of the head.

"You goddamn know he's lying!!" the man said, kicking Toshi. Kei could hear Toshi grunt in pain, which made Sho flinch.

"You're the one who sells the drugged pizzas and we know it!" a different man said. Sho muttered, "Chan…" "Now, where are your business partners?! The stupid childish one—" Kei distinctly heard a hiss from Sho. "—and the other one that never gets hit!!"

"GO TO HELL!!" Toshi screamed, getting hit in the head with the end of a pistol.

"He's lying…he knows where they are…" the man repeated again.

_**Ooh, I would bleed to love her  
Ooh, bleed to love her  
Ooh, I would bleed to love her**_

"Where the hell are they?!" the man yelled again. Sho nodded to Kei.

"Who? Me?" Sho replied, stepping out of the shadows. He began shooting wildly, hitting only a few of Chan's men who fell over immediately. Kei stayed in the shadows, waiting for his cue. Sho stopped shooting after a moment, letting the deaths sink into Chan's mind. "What the hell do you want from me?" Sho asked, venom filling his words.

"Ah, the childish one!!" the tall man said in delight. Sho hissed at him angrily.

"You goddamn know it's an act, assholes!!" he replied angrily. As the men lifted their guns, Kei emerged, running at them and shooting wildly like Sho (except with more accuracy), killing them instantly. As he ran over to Toshi, Sho began to shoot, killing even more of the men.

_**Somebody's got to see this through  
All the world is laughing at you  
And somebody's got to sacrifice  
If this whole thing's gonna turn out right**_

"Stay low, Toshi," Kei said over the noise of the bullets.

"I can't move, I'm tied up!!" Toshi replied, gesturing towards the ropes that bound his arms together. Kei sighed and cut him loose.

"I can't believe how many people Chan brings with him…" Sho said as the last one fell. "But the son of a bitch skipped away with someone else…his right-hand man…"

"Who, Son?" Toshi said, standing up, rubbing his wrists gingerly. There were deep red marks where the ropes had been. "Thanks," he said to Kei. "How I loathed him at the orphanage…"

"Tell me about it," Sho replied as they quickly exited the park.

"How'd you guys know I was there?" Toshi asked.

"We had a hunch," Kei replied. "And how'd they find you?"

"They called Happy Pizza and I wasn't there and the owner gave them my address…" Toshi replied, shaking slightly. He rubbed the back of his head, looking at his hand. "Wonderful. I'm going to bleed to death."

_**Ooh, I would bleed to love her  
Ooh, bleed to love her  
Ooh, I would bleed to love her  
Bleed to love her **_

"C'mon, Toshi," Sho said, urging him to walk faster. "We'll take you to Shinji's bar and fix you up…" He shot a glance at Kei, who was slowly walking behind them.

"You go ahead. I'll follow behind to make sure they aren't following us…" Kei lied. He knew that Sho figured out it was a lie. He gave Kei a look of deepest regret, mouthing 'I'm sorry' and urging Toshi on faster. As they disappeared around a corner, Kei stopped walking, leaning up against a tree.

_**Bleed to love her……**_

His perfect evening with Sho was ruined. It wasn't Toshi's fault, either. It was Chan and his men. All they wanted to do was to get rid of Sho and Kei and the town was theirs…they were just trying to scare them away. It wasn't going to work. Kei had only one thing to live for. The only way they would scare him to death would be if they killed…Kei stopped his frantic thoughts. He didn't even want to imagine if they knew his one weakness…_Sho._

Sho was his weakness. Kei had always been strong before he had met Sho. Nothing could break him…no one could threaten him. Once he knew what Sho was capable of, his heart of stone crumbled and he found love…love that was only fleeting in _his_ "lifetime". It pained Kei to think of what he would do after Sho died…he tried not to think about it, but it all came flooding back this evening…Sighing deeply, Kei continued on, beginning to run to Shinji's bar, hoping that no one had actually followed them……

* * *

……About a half-hour later, the four of them were seated in Shinji's bar, wondering what to do about the Cantonese. 

"There's no way we can scare them away…" Toshi thought out loud.

"They're just trying to scare us," Kei said, thinking.

"The only one of us that has no weakness is you, Kei…" Shinji said. Kei looked at him, blushing slightly, although it was hidden by his hair.

"The sun…" Sho said, not looking at Kei, so he hadn't realized what Kei's _actual _weakness was.

_**One day you'll look to see I've gone,  
For tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun.**_

"Right, right." Shinji replied. "But _how _can we stop them from trying to scare us?"

"There's no way I'm leaving Mallepa…it's the only place I have…" Toshi said sadly. His head had some bandages wrapped around it, blood already seeping through. His wrists were also bandaged up.

"The only thing we could do would be…kill Chan…and then Son…Son would take over after Chan dies…" Sho said, although everyone was reproachful about this suggestion.

"Don't you think that's a little difficult?" Kei asked.

"Kei…" Sho said, finally turning to face Kei. He tried to act as distant as he could towards Kei when they were around Shinji and Toshi. "We've done stuff like this before…how hard could it be?"

"Let's think…_very_. Because we can't use the drugged pizzas anymore…they know that's us doing that…" Kei replied. He wasn't blushing anymore, but thought that him and Sho were doing a good job of faking their distance in their relationship.

"So? There're other ways to do this!!" Sho spat at him, but Kei could see that he was aggravated and not actually mad at him.

"Can you think of any? I sure can't!!" Kei shot back.

"Let's see—" Sho began, angrily. "We could—"

"Can we just drop this for the night, please?!" Toshi said loudly, rubbing his bandaged head. "I've got a headache anyway…"

"Okay…" Kei and Sho said together quietly.

"I should be going anyway…make sure your doors are locked tight!!" Kei said, heading towards the door. Shinji just grimaced and headed into a back room. As Kei and Shinji disappeared, Sho stood up, making to leave.

"Sho," Toshi said, making Sho stop suddenly, holding the door halfway open.

"What?" he asked.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Toshi asked, referring to Kei.

_**And now the time has come so my love I must go,  
And though I lose a friend in the end you will know, oh**_

"What?!" Sho said, trying to sound as though he thought Toshi was crazy.

"It all adds up, Sho…" he mumbled.

"Toshi, you're talking crazy," Sho replied, trying his best not to blush furiously and give away his cover. "You need sleep."

"No I don't. I'm thinking perfectly clear…" Toshi replied, beginning to slur his words.

"No, you aren't…you're slurring your words…" Sho replied, slamming the door shut. "Stay here for the night, let Shinji and his wife take care of you. You'll feel better in the morning…" Sho opened the door again.

"You're in love with him, I know it!!" Toshi called to Sho. Sho simply slammed the door shut behind him, taking off, running as fast as he could. He couldn't keep it up for long, his asthma was kicking in. Ahead of him, as he collapsed onto the pavement, he could see a familiar figure.

"Kei!!!" Sho called, coughing. Kei whipped around, his eyes widening. As fast as he could, he ran back to Sho, sinking to his knees next to the crumpled man.

"Are you alright??" Kei asked, supporting Sho as he tried to stand up.

"Kei—Toshi's onto us…" Sho said as they slowly began to walk.

"What?!" Kei said, shocked.

"Toshi's onto us…he stopped me from leaving…and asked me if I was in love with you…" Sho said, coughing.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No…" Sho replied, his coughs lessening. "I told him he was acting crazy and he needed sleep…"

"That works…" Kei replied, thinking. "God, how can he know??"

"I don't know," Sho replied quietly, trying to hide his tears. reaching out for the doorknob. Kei led them both into the dark house, turning on a light switch. He helped Sho sit down on the couch. As he went to the fridge and began to rummage around, Sho began to talk.

_**One day you'll find that I have gone,**_

"Kei…you're weakness isn't the sun, is it?" Sho asked, thinking.

"Well, it is…but that's not my fault." Kei replied.

"What is?"

"You, Sho-chan." Kei replied, blushing furiously and he came and sat next to Sho on the couch.

Sho was silent. "…Why didn't I know…"

"You should have…I mean…I—I love you…you're the only person I've ever loved so much that I'd risk my life just to…just to bring them home from the hospital…" Kei said, blushing even more furiously. As Sho looked at him, he realized he had never seen Kei blush so much. "I figured you knew that you're my weakness…"

_**But tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun.**_

"I—I never thought, Kei-chan…" Sho replied, leaning over and kissing Kei's cheek. "I just assumed it was just love and that's all."

"It—it isn't…" Kei said quietly. He was wondering why he was acting the way he was. "I mean…I love you so much, Sho…wouldn't you think you'd be my _only _weakness besides the sun? It goes so much deeper…so much deeper than just 'love', Sho…you're my reason I live on…you give me a reason to live…I was suicidal before I met you…and that all ended when—when I knew that I loved you…"

"I don't think that deeply…" Sho replied, making Kei laugh.

"I know that…" Kei managed to say, trying to fight back the tears. However, it wasn't working. Tears began spilling down his face, but he didn't mind. He wiped a few of them away with the back of his hand, but it was useless. "God, I haven't cried like this is years…" he said, giving Sho a watery smile. Sho forced back a small smile, leaning forward and kissing away Kei's tears, making Kei laugh.

"How is that funny?" Sho asked, kissing Kei lightly.

_**One day you'll find that I have gone,**_

"I don't—know…" Kei hiccupped. Sho grinned, never before hearing Kei hiccup. Kei, ashamed of his feelings pouring out of him, buried his hands in his face. Sho felt horrible. Slowly, he wrapped his arms lovingly around Kei, pulling him into his warm embrace. A sob escaped from Kei's lips, making Sho tighten his embrace on Kei. He kissed the top of Kei's head, gently rocking them both back and forth. Minutes passed and the sobs slowly ceased.

As Kei looked up at Sho, Sho knew that Kei was pouring out years of bottled up emotions into Sho's warm embrace. His face was drenched in tears and his eyes were puffy. "Thank you," Kei whispered, smiling slowly.

"You're welcome, Kei-chan." Sho replied, leaning down and kissing Kei on the lips tenderly. "I'll always be here for you and I'll love you forever…" Kei's smile faded, hearing the word 'forever', but the thought was lost when Sho's soft voice broke through his thoughts. "You should never bottle up your emotions like that, Kei. It can be dangerous."

"I'm—not the type—who shows emotions—easily," Kei said softly through his deep breaths.

"I know," Sho replied quietly. Kei leaned upward and pressed his lips to Sho's softly, reminding himself of when they told each other their love…

When Sho finally pulled away, he looked down upon Kei's face and realized that the vampire had fallen asleep in his arms. His face was drenched in tears still, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly agape. He looked angelic just lying there in Sho's arms. "Kami-sama, your beautiful, Kei-chan," Sho whispered, brushing a strand of hair gently out of Kei's face. "I love you and nothing can stop me from loving you…Kei, I don't care if I die and you live, I love you, _no matter what_!!" Sho sighed, kissing Kei gently. Slowly he closed his eyes and slipped in to the dark abyss of sleep……

_**For tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun......**_

* * *

I was literally shaking when I wrote the Toshi part…it just suddenly hit me that I should do something so drastic…but I faked you all out…you thought I'd kill Toshi, didn't you!! I knew it!! :DDD 

It's a sad cute scene…I was literally close to tears while writing it…but that's just me…now onto the extended version of ROTK!!!

(_returns) _Aw…I can't help but cry at the end of Return of the King…it's probably my favorite movie of all time…

Lyrics are Bleed to Love her by Fleetwood Mac…I gotta admit, a lot of these lyrics have been FM…I have no idea why…and I'll Follow the Sun by the Beatles…


	7. Chapter Seven: Troubles Solved…And Then ...

**NOTES:**

**YaoiKitty: **Nah, I'm sick of putting Sho in the hospital. I feel as though I'm torturing him mentally, which I don't want to do. And thanks! My instructor says that I'm really good for a first time driver, I drive again on MLK day. (For those who don't know, I started drivers training, which is cutting into my time on the computer!)

**Myca: **It makes me cry in the movie too! Yeah, them hating Son will be a major thing in this fic, you'll see. I wanted Kei to seem more…human so I wanted him to show emotion…plus, in my mind, he's really, really, really cute when he blushes! XDDD, but that's just me. Punnett squares are really stupid, but my teacher said that I'm doing well, so I just glance up at the board every now and then and write my fic in my notebook (so it looks like I'm taking notes)!

Things will be going slow for me updating for the next few weeks, at least until the middle of February (drivers training and all…).

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Troubles Solved…And Then Again, Maybe Not…**

Kei woke up to find himself laying on the couch with Sho's arms wrapped loosely around him. Slowly, he turned around and came face to face with Sho, whose lips were dangerously close to Kei's. Luckily Sho was still asleep, or so Kei thought since he was suddenly pushed forward, his lips meeting Sho's. He pulled away suddenly out of shock, but Sho hadn't noticed.

"Morning." Sho mumbled happily.

"You awake, Sho?" Kei asked slowly, unsure if Sho was still sleeping or not. There was a moment of silence.

"No, I'm not awake," Sho replied, opening his eyes, jumping at how close Kei still was.

"I thought so," Kei said simply, turning back over.

"Kei—are you alright?" Sho asked, pushing himself up, leaning on the back of the couch.

"I'm fine. Can't I just turn over?" Kei asked.

"Sorry," Sho said quickly. "You just seem more distant lately…"

"Lately?" he said, closing his eyes. "I'm just thinking about what happened last night." Kei sighed. "And my wonderful planned evening was ruined."

_**At this moment, I close my eyes like this  
I'm searching for your warmth**_

"You think so negatively, Kei…" Sho said, smiling. He pushed himself forward, pressing his chest against Kei's back. Slowly, he slid his hand underneath Kei's loose shirt, tracing down the vampire's chest. Kei moaned quietly, enjoying the feel of Sho's skin against his own.

"Sho…" Kei said quietly, closing his eyes and pressing himself closer to Sho's chest. Sho slid his hand farther down to Kei's stomach.

"What?" Sho said, kissing Kei's cheek. "I had fun last night. At least up to the point before the Toshi incident. I haven't been that happy since…" he trailed off suddenly.

"Sho?" Kei said, turning his head slightly to look at Sho, who was still stone silent. "You've never been that happy, have you?" Sho shook his head, smiling a small crazed smile.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Sho asked Kei, withdrawing his had from underneath Kei's shirt. "The happiest moment in my life is a dinner." Kei stared at him, unbelieving. He turned around, sitting up and placing his hands on either side of Sho's face.

"Why would I think you're pathetic?" Kei asked, wiping away a silent tear on Sho's face. "Your happiest moment is with me, so why are you calling yourself pathetic for having a nice dinner with me?" Sho shrugged slightly, looking anywhere but at Kei, tears falling faster. "Sho-chan." Kei said softly. This caught his attention. Sho's eyes, Kei noticed, held fear and sorrow within their depths. "I love you. And I don't care that the happiest you've ever been is in a restaurant."

_**I've been left alone to the side  
I only convey loneliness**_

Kei watched as the tears slowed down. He smiled slowly, leaning forward, kissing Sho lightly. As he stopped, he stared at Sho. Sho, however, began to silently cry again, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Sho?" Kei asked. "Are—"

"Ihadanotherdream." Sho blurted out sloppily. It took Kei a few moments to understand, but once he did, he wrapped his arms lovingly and comfortingly around Sho.

"Oh Sho," Kei said as Sho sobbed loudly. He stroked Sho's back comfortingly, kissing the top of Sho's head, just letting Sho cry it all out.

A few heart-wrenching moments later, Sho finally looked up at Kei, his eyes tremendously red. "Kei—" Sho whispered very quietly. "I want it to end." Kei's eyes widened in shock, thinking that Sho was talking about suicide. "I want the dreams to stop. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand watching you die any longer!" he shouted.

"Sho, calm down." Kei said quietly, realizing what Sho was _actually _talking about.

_**Time passes by  
Seasons change at a quick pace**_

"How can I when all I see is you dying!" he yelled again. Kei's mind was frantic with thoughts on how to calm Sho down. Suddenly, it hit him. As fast as he could, Kei crashed his mouth into Sho's, catching Sho's blinding rage by surprise. As he tried to pull away, Kei put his hand on the back of Sho's head and pushed him deeper into the kiss, stealthily sliding his tongue into Sho's mouth. Kei knew that Sho had finally calmed down when he wrapped his arms around Kei.

Sho pulled out of the kiss, instead lunging for Kei's neck. Kei smiled, happy that Sho had calmed down, but was worried that he might take it farther. "Sho," Kei mumbled, as Sho slid down to Kei's chest. "Sho." Kei said again, pulling Sho away from his chest. Sho was smiling. "I assume I calmed you down?" Sho nodded, still smiling. "Sho, why are you—NO."

"Aww. Why not?" Sho asked, snuggling up underneath Kei's chin.

"Why do you think!"

"You hate me…" Sho said sadly.

"No. Because I want your nightmares to stop." Kei replied. "You even said it yourself." Sho looked downcast.

"I know…" he replied, sighing slowly. "But—even though I see…what I see…you just—take my mind off of it…somehow…" Sho looked away, embarrassed. Kei knew how it felt to be so embarrassed, he had been the night before.

_**Exactly like the memories on that day  
I keep waiting to meet you again**_

"Don't be embarrassed. Remember…you took my mind off of the suicidal vampire me." Kei said, nudging Sho's head with his nose. Sho looked up, his eyes full of lust. As Sho leaned upward and Kei leaned downward, the phone rang abruptly.

"Damn!" Sho said automatically. Kei grinned, reaching over to where the phone lay. As Sho sulked on Kei's lap, Kei pressed 'talk' on the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Is this the number for the residents Kei and Sho?" a voice said.

"Uh…yes…" Kei said, wondering why the person was being so formal.

"This is Anisa Takeazu, from the Sunshine Groves Nursing Home." They replied.

"Nursing home?" Kei said, shocked. Sho looked up at him, wondering what could be going on. No one he knew was old…or in a nursing home

"Oh, no, I'm sorry!" the voice said, stopping their formality. "That was the company I used to work at!"

"You had me worried there for a second!" Kei replied, smiling. Sho was still confused.

"Yeah, that's not what I meant to say!" Kei realized that it was a woman talking. "I meant to say that I'm calling from Psychological Crisis Office!"

"Okay, that _does_ make more sense," Kei said, waiting for the woman to say more.

"The hospital has requested that you and Sho should come in—you're Kei, right?" she asked abruptly.

"Yes I am."

_**I will surround all of you with as much love as I can give  
So that sorrow will never visit again**_

"You and Sho to come in for a short appointment at 9:00 tonight with Miss Natsuko." She finished.

"Oh…well, let me check," Kei said, covering up the speaker and pulling it away from his ear. "Sho—are problems may be solved!" he said happily. Sho smiled, extremely relieved.

"Is—is it—is it the—" Sho stuttered.

"I don't know what you're getting at, but we're free at nine tonight, so we're going." Kei said, holding the phone back up to his ear.

"Wait…we're going to what?" Sho started, but Kei put a hand over Sho's mouth to silence him.

"Nine is perfect," Kei said after Sho tried to bite his hand. He mouthed to him: 'That won't' work, moron!' so Sho stopped.

"Alright, Miss Natsuko will see you then!" the woman replied.

"Okay," Kei said, hanging up the phone. "Don't try to bite me again, you stupid moron!" he shot at Sho.

_**I want to protect you**_

"Sorry," Sho said quickly, looking away. Kei's voice softened as he spoke again.

"Sho-chan…" he said lovingly. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho, who was feeling downcast by Kei. He couldn't find words to say, so he simply kissed Sho warmly, making Sho smile. Kei grinned as he looked down at the childish face.

"That's the smile I fell in love with!" he said. Sho blushed crimson.

"I'm not that charming." Sho mumbled barely audibly.

"Have you ever seen yourself smile?" Kei asked. Sho shrugged, still blushing. "It's so…dazzling…and…it's hard to explain…"

"That's not all you fell in love with…is it?" Sho asked, his voice barely louder than a mouse. He was still blushing furiously…and still embarrassed.

"No," Kei said softly, tracing a finger gently down Sho's cheek. "There's much, _much_ more…" He brushed his lips past Sho's slowly, and was surprised when Sho gently pushed him into a kiss……

_**Still being unable to say goodbye  
I'm not even sure of when we parted**_

* * *

That night around 8:30, Kei followed Sho almost reluctantly into their convertible. He did so unwillingly because Sho had ran out to the car and hopped in the drivers seat right away.

"You'd better not kill me, Sho." Kei said as he closed the door, quickly buckling his seatbelt and making sure it was tight.

"You know you can't die!" Sho replied, turning the car on.

"Yeah, but you behind the wheel? Now _that_ could kill me." Kei said to him, leaning over to kiss him gently.

"Okay, okay. So my driving isn't the greatest, so what?" Sho said as he began to back out of the driveway.

"Well, for one thing, you need to look behind you when you're backing up." Kei told him as they almost ran over a dog. Sho slammed on the brakes, jerking the car to a stop.

"Sorry." Sho said, continuing. As they exited their street and made their way toward the freeway, Kei started laughing. "What!" Sho asked him.

"For another thing, you're going the wrong way," he replied as Sho threw up his hands in disgust…

_**Whenever I find a back that is similar to yours  
Even til now, my heart still aches a little**_

They finally made it onto the correct freeway as Kei began to relax. "Hopefully you won't kill me now." Kei said as he closed his eyes.

"There's less of a chance that I will since we're part-way done with our journey…or whatever it is." Sho replied, laughing.

"That doesn't reassure me," Kei said, leaning over to rest his head on Sho's shoulder, closing his eyes. Ever since the past week or so, Kei had felt weak and tired all the time. He didn't know if it was loss of sleep or he wasn't drinking enough blood…either way, he tried not to think about it. Sho smiled as he put the car into cruise control.

A few minute later, Kei was jerked out of his peaceful trance as sirens blared in his ears. A cop was pulling them over. He sat up abruptly, shaking all thoughts of sleep out of him mind.

"Sho, how fast were you going!" Kei hissed as they pulled off to the side of the road, waiting for the cop to come.

"I don't know!" Sho replied, hiding his head in his hands. "And you know I don't have a license!"

"Sho—that's illegal!"

"You think I don't know that!" Sho said angrily. "I am so dead." As the cop approached the car, Kei suddenly felt a wave of hunger sweep over him, almost as though the cop's blood was calling to him.

_**Time passes by, you and I both  
Have grown to become mature adults**_

"I have an idea," Kei whispered, not saying anything else…since he really didn't have a plan and the cop had started talking to Sho. Kei zoned out for most of their conversation. He hadn't noticed that he was thrown out of the car by the cop. That is, he hadn't noticed until he had hit the pavement.

"I told you to obey the commands of the law!" The cop was shouting at Kei.

"If I wasn't immortal, you could have just broken some of my bones!" Kei hissed as the cop turned towards Sho. Kei watched from where he had been thrown as the cop (who Kei noticed was around Sho's age) threw Sho onto the car. Sho's head hit the hood, shattering the sunglasses he had been wearing. He shut his eyes tight, hoping that the glass hadn't flown at his face…or scratched the car. Sho kept his eyes shut as the cop then began to search him, but he feared what he thought might be true.

However, Kei watched in anger, his thoughts along the same line as Sho's. He noticed that the cop was searching Sho slower than he should have been and searching only around Sho's waist. Kei watched as Sho jumped slightly when the cop's hands slid "accidentally" under Sho's shirt. A nauseating wave of hunger swept over Kei as his anger began to flare up. How _dare_ the cop do that to Sho. _His_ Sho. As the cop's hand slid underneath the waistline of Sho's pants, Kei lunged forward, knocking the cop onto the ground. He barred his teeth quickly before sinking them into the cop's neck, blood pouring into his mouth and onto the pavement.

It was a tough struggle for Kei because the cop kept twitching and trying to throw Kei off of him, but it soon ended and Kei was gorging himself. He was so intent on draining the cop that he couldn't hear Sho's frantic cries.

_**A day will come when we can once again  
Become the 'us' laughing on that day**_

"KEI!" Sho screamed. He was always disgusted at the sight of blood on Kei's lips. "KEI!" he screamed again, this time jumping over to Kei, barely managing to pry him away from the cop's neck. Tears were spilling down Sho's cheeks as blood dripped from Kei's lips. Kei stared at Sho, his mouth slightly agape, blood dripping from his lips, his eyes hazy—his usual drunken state. "Kei—stop!" Sho begged him, tears falling onto his brown T-shirt.

As Kei stared at the frightened, helpless Sho, he shook his head slightly, shaking away his lust for blood. He wiped the blood off of his face, listening to Sho's sobs to bring him back to reality. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Sho, comforting him. "I'm sorry, Sho," Kei whispered, rocking Sho back and forth. "I'm sorry. It just came over me…" He didn't dare go into detail about what he had seen. For all he knew, that could have just been a routine. "It's gonna be a long night," Kei said quietly as he helped Sho stand up. Slowly, he helped Sho sit down in the passenger's seat. He shut the door gently, then bent down to pick up the frames of Sho's sunglasses, handing them to Sho, who was still trying to calm himself down. Kei disappeared for view for a moment, moving the cop's body to the brush on the side of the road.

Quickly, he hopped into the drivers seat, turning on the car, driving away with a shuddering Sho next to him………

_**I will surround all of you with as much love as I can give  
So that sorrow will never visit again  
I want to protect you**_

* * *

………With Kei's careful driving, they made it to the parking lot of the small building five minutes early. However…

"Oh come on Sho!" Kei said, exasperated. He had been begging Sho for the past few minutes to get out of the car. The bad thing was, Sho's stubbornness was kicking in. Kei had been standing outside the car (on Sho's side), pleading with him.

"No. No. No." Sho replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "No way. I'm perfectly sane."

"Uh…" Kei didn't want to tell Sho that he was obviously wrong.

"You know I'm completely alright!"

"Sho—no you aren't!" Kei replied, opening up Sho's door. He leaned down and sat on Sho's lap, reaching out to touch Sho's cheek gently. "And you know you aren't. Sho-chan—" Sho tried to look away, but Kei's forceful grip kept him looking straight into Kei's brown eyes. "—I know how you feel. Please, Sho," Kei leaned forward, his nose brushing against Sho's nose. "Do this for me. Please?" Sho sighed, angry that Kei could persuade him so easily.

_**I want to protect you**_

"Alright." Sho said. He wrapped his arms around Kei's back tightly, pulling Kei against his chest so that his head was next to Sho's. "But I'm doing it for you." He whispered seductively into Kei's ear. Kei turned to smile at Sho, but was met by Sho's warm lips instead. As they pulled away, Kei smiled.

"Shall we head in, then?" he asked Sho, who was smiling.

"Might as well get it over with…" Sho said as he lifted Kei off of his lap, cradling the vampire in his arms. Kei laughed, wrapping his arms around Sho's neck. He brought his head up to Sho's neck, resting it there.

"Hopefully this'll go by fast…" Kei whispered into Sho's neck.

"Yeah, hopefully…" Sho replied, letting go of Kei, who regained his balance quickly.

Kei grabbed Sho's hand, giving him a smile and dragging him into the small building……

_**I want to protect you……**_

* * *

LYRICS ARE ARITTAKE NO AI DE BY GACKT! I AM SO INLOVE WITH THE PV! Although I only have the first minute and a half…but I'm getting the rest soon!

Sorry it took so long for me to update. And the updates at the top are a little out of date…MLK day was like…a month ago almost…

Well, review please. I'm in a hyper mood, so please review!


	8. Chapter Eight: How Much Better Can It Ge...

Well, Driver's Training is over, so I have more time to write (and drive!)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: How Much Better Can It Get?**

Kei and Sho entered the small building to find that it was even smaller than it looked. There was a desk at the far end of the "waiting room" that had piles of paperwork on it along with a rather large computer; three small chairs were lined up against the far left wall with a small magazine rack next to them; a potted flower in the corner of the room and a white door next to it. All of this was crammed into a room smaller than ten by ten feet. Sho, who had entered the office behind Kei, gripped his arm in nervousness. Kei turned around slightly and grabbed Sho's arm comfortingly, flashing him a warm smile. Slowly, pulling Sho along, he approached the empty desk.

Kei peered around the edge of the desk, finding no one. Sho, and his short attention span, noticed a bell on the edge of the desk. Curious, he rang it, startling Kei. "Sho!" Kei hissed at him. "What did you do that fo—"

"Good, you're here!" a voice said from behind them. Both of them jumped and turned around. The secretary was standing there in a green tank top and blue jean shorts, very un-secretary like; her brown hair was cut short and jagged, barely reaching her chin, the very edges colored a deep red. Her brown eyes darted between Kei and Sho, then to Kei's hand that had a hold on Sho's arm. Kei released his grip quickly, clearing his throat. The secretary shrugged as though she didn't care and began to talk again. "I'm Anisa, the secretary here," she said as she walked to the desk, sitting down. Anisa began rummaging around on the top of the desk. After a few moments, she sighed in frustration. "Where are my glasses!" she said.

"…On your head…" Sho said quietly to her, trying to restrain his laughter. Anisa stared at him for a moment and then reached up to her head, grasping them and pulling them down in front of her eyes.

_**The evening lights, coloring the nights busy avenues,  
down the street brings back memories of you.**_

"Thanks," she said, blushing. "I'm so frazzled, I forget where I put things." She rested her head on her hand. "Anyway, Miss Natsuko is ready to see you, so you can go on in." As Sho opened the door a crack, Anisa said, "Wait. Which one of you is Kei?"

"Me." Kei replied, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anisa." He heard a gasp from Sho and the door click shut quietly.

"What?" he hissed at Sho as he reached for the doorknob.

"Kei—it's—"

"A monster?" Kei snapped. "_I'm _a monster, Sho. Come on!" He pulled open the door and stepped into the pale-blue room, dumb-founded.

"I told you," Sho whispered as he closed the door behind them.

"Have a seat, please." Miss Natsuko said. They obeyed.

"Wow." Kei said. "I never thought…you'd be running a place like this."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised to see you two here." She replied, pulling out a clipboard.

_**Now I am watching, as lovers pass me by,  
finding your shadows, in the views of my eyes**_

"That's true…" Kei said. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. So it _was_ going to be a long night. He had never expected Miss Natsuko to actually be Kurisutina. The woman that had a major crush on him was going to be helping Sho through his psychological problem. Kei never wanted her to find out about him and Sho, but once she asked what his dreams were…

Kei sincerely hoped she couldn't put the clues together.

Sighing, he turned to Sho once Kurisutina had her back turned. "Sho," he whispered. Sho turned to look at him, his blue eyes holding fear within their depths. "This isn't good at all."

"I know," Sho whispered back. "But what can we do? I want these dreams to end."

"I know." Was all Kei could say before Kurisutina began to talk.

"Okay, so this is just a trial run tonight," she began. "Just to see if there's a solution or anything we can do to fix this problem you're having."

_**Now I am here, all alone  
Remembering the time we used to laugh together**_

"There better be." Sho muttered so only Kei could hear him. Sho tightened his grip on the arms of his chair. Kei made a motion to wrap his arm around Sho's, but realized what might result since Kurisutina didn't know about their relationship.

Yet.

Kei put his arm back down, nodding apologetically to Sho, who simply smiled in return, knowing how much it pained Kei not to comfort him. Kei turned his attention back to Kurisutina, who apparently had been talking to them for a few moments.

"……Can see that you two have a deep bond," Kei caught the end of her sentence. "So, Sho. How many dreams have you had?"

"What? I don't know!" Sho said abruptly.

"No need to get upset…" she replied. "So you don't know?" Sho shook his head. "How long have you been having these dreams, then?"

"About…uhh…" Sho glanced at Kei, who mouthed 'four'. "Four months."

"Were all of them different?"

_**In the fall of the cold  
I still think of you,  
Wondering if you feel the same**_

"Well…there were four different scenarios…and anytime my mind repeated them, they got more visual and worse…" he suppressed a shudder.

"I see…" she scribbled some notes down on her clipboard. "Now, do you remember the first dream you had?" Kurisutina asked him.

"Yes…" Sho replied hesitantly. He did not respond right away.

"Can you…describe it for me?" Kurisutina asked.

"Well…it starts out like a normal day…" Sho began…

* * *

_"Come on, Kei, spot for me!" Sho shouted over the sounds of bullets and dead bodies falling to the ground. "I need your guidance!"_

"_Just because you say you need it doesn't mean you don't know it!" Kei replied._

"_What! What's that supposed to mean!" Sho said, turning around. Kei simply shrugged. "And thanks for your help…they're all dead now." He shot Kei a smile. "Shall we rob them?"_

_Kei strode forward, a mysterious smile on his face. "I thought you'd never ask…" he whispered seductively. Sho grinned in response, wondering if Kei was implying something hidden…secret…_

_**Save, your smile for me,  
even although you cry for me  
Remember me and love me always**_

"_Kei-kun…" Sho said as he pulled a wallet out of a dead man's pocket._

"_Yes, Sho?" Kei said, walking over to where Sho was crouched down._

"_Kei…do you…"_

* * *

Sho hesitated a moment, staring up at Kurisutina, who was scribbling down notes on her clipboard. He then glanced at Kei, who was waiting for Sho to continue. Kei looked at Kurisutina to see if she was busy, and she was. Quickly, he leaned over and kissed Sho lightly. "Keep going, Sho," he muttered. "You want it to end, so keep going…" Sho simply nodded his head……

* * *

"_Yes, Sho?" Kei said, walking over to where Sho was crouched down._

"_Kei…do you…Do you love me?" Sho asked him. He looked up at Kei, who was thunderstruck. _

"_Why wouldn't I?" Kei replied, leaning down to stroke Sho's cheek. "I've known you for…almost all of your life…Why wouldn't I?" Sho grinned and leaned up into Kei's waiting kiss._

_Suddenly, everything turned brighter and Kei was frozen where he stood. "Kei?" Sho said, staring at him, worried. "Kei?" Then he remembered. "KEI!" In a flash of light and a wisp of flames, Kei was gone……_

* * *

"And that's pretty much the first scenario…" Sho said, ending his story.

"Okay…" Kurisutina said after a few minutes had passed. "Now, I have a few questions…"

_**Love, and smile for me,  
Hold on to all that we had  
remembering and love me again**_

"Shoot." Sho replied.

"Okay, now in your dream…there are a few things I need to…comprehend a little better…" she said. Kei shifted in his chair. He hoped she wasn't referring to him disappearing in a wisp of flames and light…

"Now…in the dream, Kei says he's known you for 'most of your life'…were you two orphans and were sent to different orphanages or something?" Kurisutina asked.

They both looked at each other and then it hit them.

"…And," she added. "You two……kissed…is that some kind of…brotherly symbol or something?"

"Well…um…you see…that is…uh…" Sho tried to say, but he couldn't string the words together.

"It's probably best if I explain it, Sho," Kei said, resting his hand on Sho's arm. Sho gently took Kei's hand within his own, trying not to look at Kurisutina, who was gaping. "You see, we actually _aren't_ brothers. I—I guess I made up that excuse for reasons I can't even remember." Kei paused for a moment, wondering if he could go on. A squeeze of his hand from Sho pushed him to continue. "Well, you see, we're—we're in love with each other…"

_**I'm so depressed living , a quiet life now,  
There is no one here, in which to hold hands,  
or protect me from the cold**_

"We really didn't want any one to find out," Sho piped in. "Not even my own brother knows…"

"You mean you actually have a brother?" Kurisutina asked.

"Yeah." Sho replied, staring her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry we kept this from you, Kurisutina-san, but we just aren't comfortable with people knowing…at least, not yet…"

"How long…?" she asked.

"Have we "been together"?" Kei said. "About six months…"

"And…how long have you…loved each other even though the other one didn't know?"

"Since we met." They both said together.

"…I see…" She scribbled down frantic notes on her clipboard. "And have you two—well…"

"Why does that matter?" Sho snapped angrily. He really didn't want to get into his…personal life with Kei.

"It might help me…better understand your dreams, your situation internally…" Kurisutina replied.

_**Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart  
I am waiting and looking for you voice  
To get me out of the dark**_

Sho sighed. "Fine. Yes."

"And…how many—"

"Twice." Sho said, trying not to scream in anger and frustration. Even Kei didn't think the meetings would become _that _personal. He lowered his head to conceal his red face. If he could have, he would have sunken through the bottom of the chair.

There was a long, awkward silence that followed as Kurisutina scribbled things down on her clipboard. Both Kei and Sho were feeling rather guilty that they had lied, but they also felt embarrassed. _No one_ knew about their personal life. Kei imagined that Toshi had somewhat of a good guess, but he was still none the wiser.

"Alright, I think that's about it for tonight, you two." Kurisutina said finally after several long, antagonizing minutes. "You can go home. I'll have Anisa call and set up some more appointments, okay?"

"Okay." They both said quietly as they got up.

"See you later." She said as they closed the door behind them. As the door closed, she sighed. "That's a lot of information to absorb in one sitting…" she said to herself, staring at her clipboard. "I'm going to need a break from those two for a while."

_**Snowflakes fall like the tears that running down my face  
I wanna hold you just one more time  
I think of you night and day  
Wondering if you feel the same**_

Out at the car, Kei had gone and sat in the car right away, but Sho stood outside in the brisk air of the night, trying to clear his mind. Sighing after a few minutes in the cold, he went and sat in the car, closing the door to find Kei with his head in his hands, leaning onto the steering wheel. "Kei?" Sho said. Kei didn't respond. "Kei-chan?" He reached over and ran his hand up and down Kei's back comfortingly.

"I hate that woman," Kei said, anger in his voice. "I mean, I _despise_ her!" He turned and looked at Sho. "I mean—to ask questions that personal…it—it's just _disgusting_."

"Kei-chan, I know, I know," Sho said, leaning over and hugging Kei. "But you said it yourself that you want me to get better." He sighed. "So if this is what we have to go through…then so be it." Kei realized how brave Sho was being. He leaned over into the warm embrace.

"Alright." Kei said, pulling out of Sho's embrace. "If it means that much to you…" He kissed Sho lightly. "Then I'll put up with the embarrassment of having to be asked 'how many times have you had sex?'." Sho laughed lightly.

_**Being in the silence of the night  
Fall into my arms and I'll hold you so tight**_

"When you put it that way—" Sho said, grinning a maniacal grin.

"Hell no, Sho." Kei said, knowing exactly what Sho was hinting at. "There is no way. No possible way at all that I'll—"

"Just drive, Kei…" Sho said, placing one hand on the back of Kei's head.

"Fine. But if you get any sort of perverted ideas from me just driving, I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" Sho said, leaning over so that he was staring directly into Kei's brown eyes.

"I—I'll—I'll—" Kei's stuttering sentence was silenced by Sho's warm lips, pressing against his own. Kei somehow managed to start the car and begin to backup before Sho pulled away.

"Forget about Kurisutina," Sho said as they merged on to the freeway. "Let's do something fun, Kei."

"And what's your idea of fun, exactly?" Kei said, arching an eyebrow. He looked at Sho, who was trying not to laugh.

_**My kiss will guide our missing hearts  
and tell me you'll love again**_

"You think that's the only way my mind works?" Sho asked him.

"No, that _is _the only way your mind works." Kei replied.

"Maybe _you're _the one who's perverted…" Sho said, staring out the window.

"Sho, can we just go home?" Kei asked.

"Sure…" Sho replied, smiling. "That's what I wanted to do in the first place." Kei groaned, hoping Sho wasn't implying what he thought Sho was implying. "I'm starving…" Sho said. Kei laughed hysterically, wondering what he meant by that…knowing Sho, he knew one thing could mean about ten thousand other things……

**_Remember me and love me always……_**

* * *

Lyrics are December's Love by Gackt.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY/NEW ALBUM RELEASE DAY! **Although I've heard nothing but bad news about Gackt's album, I don't care. I mean, IT'S A GACKT ALBUM! SHEESH. :D

Hope you enjoyed the chapter…it's going to get sooooo much better. And the next few chapters…you're gonna need some Kleenex or something… :D You'll just have to wait and see.

Oh yeah…and happy belated birthday to You and happy definitely late birthday to Kami! I missed his birthday! ;-; I felt so bad so I paid him some homage somehow…Kami's birthday was the first of February, by the way.


	9. Chapter Nine: Coming Up RosesOr Maybe No...

**NOTES:**

**YaoiKitty: **I know. CAINS:FEEL-YAY! Yeah. You will need a Kleenex…or two…or seven…

**Mellysa: **Ooooh…maybe a little of both for the Kleenex… or you can just wait and find out :D

**Ivin Aretemis Draconis: **Thanks! And of course it's perfect. Gackt does nothing less than perfect! I'm not a fangirl, although I do act like it at times.

**Myca: **I knew no one would expect Kurisutina, so that's why I brought her back:D Yeah, it probably just was for her yaoi-filled dreams. XD And yeah, it'll be sad (for those who want to know). I'm talking like…sad, sad. I was writing it before Composition started and my friend came in (while I was reading it) and goes "WHAT'S THE MATTER!" Me: "Nothing. It's just my chapter…" It's not this chapter. The next chapter. I'm pretty sure…

**Katsua: **Thanks!

**And this is now rated R**

And I'd like to thank Kristal for giving me a slash muse. If it wasn't for me giving her smut fics, I wouldn't have a smut muse at all.

And this is ShoxKei...

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Coming Up Roses...Or Maybe Not...**

Kei and Sho arrived at the house tired and annoyed at Kurisutina. Not wanting the phone to ring for the next few days, Sho went over and ripped the batteries out of the portable phone and ripped the cord of the other phone out of the wall as well. Angry at the whole world, Kei simply threw himself onto the couch and didn't move. Sho, on the other hand, continually ran around the kitchen to the TV to the kitchen again to the bedroom to the kitchen, until he realized he needed a break.

He quickly walked over to the couch to find Kei sprawled out on his back with his eyes closed in anger. Sho, feeling that nothing could help either of them slowly laid himself on top of Kei, enveloping him in a kiss. Kei's eyes shot open, but closed again in pleasure as he felt Sho's hand slide underneath his shirt, tracing up and down his chest. Sho's other hand left the couch and began to unbutton Kei's button-up shirt. Before Kei knew it, he was being forced to sit up so Sho could take his shirt off the rest of the way. "Sho—" Kei whispered as Sho lunged for his neck. "Sho." He repeated again. Sho paid no heed to him and continued to kiss and suck at Kei's neck slowly and seductively. As he made his way down to Kei's chest, Kei tugged at Sho's hair, making Sho stop.

"What?" Sho said, anger flaring up within his sapphire eyes. "You want me to stop?"

"No—" Kei said breathlessly. "But—where'd this come from?" he asked as he reached up to pull off Sho's shirt.

"I don't know." Sho replied, whipping his shirt across the room. "I think I just want to think that I lied to Kurisutina…"

_**My eyes that floated in glass were simply **_

_**Looking at you**_

"Oh wow. What a great thing to lie about." Kei said sarcastically. "We're not in high school, you know…"

"I know…" Sho replied, tracing his long fingers down Kei's neck and over his chest. "But still…" His fingers reached the waistline of Kei's pants and etched their way underneath slowly. Kei took a sharp intake of breath as Sho unbuttoned his pants and began to pull them down slowly. Kei quickly reached down and grabbed Sho's wrists.

"Not so fast, Sho…" he said, leaning forward to lick Sho's lips. "You go too quick…"

"Sorry…" Sho replied, letting go of Kei's pants, which were unzipped and pulled part way off of his waist seductively. Instead, he leaned down and continued to lick at Kei's neck, hearing small moans from the vampire that urged him on. Sho traced his fingernails along Kei's spine, his nails digging in slightly, making Kei arch his back to lessen the pain, which made him buck his hips up into Sho's hips. Sho smiled into Kei's neck as he slowly began his descent down Kei's neck and chest.

_**The fragments of kindness are also missing **_

_**The repeating signals**_

As Sho reached the waistline of Kei's pants, Kei stopped him once more. "Will you quit stopping me!" Sho blurted out. Kei giggled at Sho's anger.

"Sho—can we at least go somewhere comfortable?" Kei asked. "This couch'll kill our backs…if _we_ don't before we fall asleep…"

"Oh fine." Sho replied, getting off of Kei and standing up. As Kei stood up, Sho grinned.

"What?" Kei asked, staring at him.

"Oh nothing," Sho said, trying to remember exactly how cute Kei looked at that moment. His hair was fluffy and falling in front of his face; he had no shirt on and his pants were hanging seductively off of his waist. Kei made a motion to fix his pants, but Sho stepped forward and stopped him. "No," he whispered. "Leave them like that." Kei nodded, smiling, and walked back to the bedroom, leaving Sho another great picture of his back with his pants falling off.

"And you said _I'm_ the perverted one…" Kei muttered to himself as he walked into the room and flopped down on the still-made bed. Sho walked in a few seconds later.

"Now, where were we?" he asked Kei, who simply grinned in response. "I think I remember…" Sho replied to his own question as he positioned himself above Kei.

_**Continue to speak of love only out of my lips**_

_**I take out the plugs running from my entire body**_

"No. Wait." Kei said, smiling. Sho waited as Kei's hands flew immediately towards Sho's pants, undoing them and pulling them down so they gathered at his knees.

"Hey. No fair." Sho said as he pulled them the rest of the way off. Kei simply smiled as Sho's hands danced across his chest and down to where his pants were positioned on his waist. He pulled them off slowly, making sure he could make it as erotic as possible for Kei. Kei moaned in pleasure as Sho dragged his pants slowly the rest of the way off. He threw them onto the floor and yet again lunged at Kei's neck, sucking at the skin. Kei laced his fingers through Sho's braided hair, taking out the delicate hair tie that held the long braids back. His braids fell onto Kei's chest and Sho brushed them behind his ears, entwining his legs with Kei's, his hips bucking involuntarily, which made a pleasurable moan escape from Kei's lips. Kei's hand tightened its grip on Sho's head as Sho's tongue traced down his stomach, slowly coming closer and closer to Kei's waist. As Sho reached his waist, Kei took a deep intake of breath, bracing himself for what he thought Sho was going to do. However, Sho didn't do what he was thinking. Instead, he slowly spread Kei's legs apart.

_**And with my own legs, just once more,**_

_**I looked at this sky **_

He gave Kei a quizzical look as he said, "Wait. Didn't you say in the car that you didn't want to do this?"

"Hey—_you_'re the one that started making out with _me_…I just went along with it." Kei replied, breathing heavily in anticipation.

"Just don't blame me for setting you up…" Sho replied, grinning.

"I can't promise I'll try…but I'll try to try…" Kei said, smiling. Sho cocked his head to the side. "Never mind. Just…go…" Kei said, throwing himself back onto the pillows.

"You're the boss—no wait, _I _am!" Sho said. "Since I _am _on the top this—"

"Will you just shut up!" Kei said. "You were bugging me about stopping you and now I have to bug you!"

"Sorry …" Sho replied, pulling Kei's legs apart more forcefully. He slowly pushed his way inside of Kei, knowing how much it would hurt if he was to go too fast. Discouraged by only a breathy moan from Kei, he thrust himself in farther, making Kei cry out in pain and pleasure. Smiling, he pulled himself out almost completely, only to push right back in again. After several thrusts like this, he hit a spot in Kei that made him suddenly grab Sho and ended up pulling Sho down on top of him, lessening a thrust in process.

Sho began to deepen his thrusts until his legs began to go numb. Sho thrust himself as far as he could as fast as he could into Kei, and in response, Kei screamed an ear-splitting scream, coming over the edge quickly. Sho thrust once more and came as well, moaning loudly. When the pain was less blinding, he pulled himself out of Kei.

"I love you so much…" Sho whispered into Kei's ear as he collapsed onto the bed next to Kei. Kei simply smiled and tried to lessen his deep breaths. He leaned upward and kissed Sho lightly. Sho smiled and buried his face in Kei's hair, falling asleep peacefully…

_**The world that expands inside of dreams is the last secret garden**_

_**Inside of you I've already completely vanished, but only my name...**_

* * *

_**Will not forget...**_

...As Sho entered the bedroom (with only a towel wrapped around his waist) the next morning after taking a shower, Kei was sitting in the rocking chair, rubbing his eyes furiously.

"What?" Sho said as he walked over to Kei, who was gaping at him.

"You—you're hair!" Kei said, staring at him.

"Yeah?"

"It's—not—in braids…" Kei finished, smiling.

"So?" Sho said, getting down on his hands and knees to search under the bed for his pants.

"It's just—I've never seen your hair down…_ever_. Well, I mean, I've seen it down in braids…but never _not_ in braids." Kei replied.

"What? Isn't 'never not' a double negative?" Sho said as he found his pants and threw them over at the door.

"Not the way I used it." Kei replied.

"So—you're saying that you don't like my hair down?" Sho asked him, crawling a few feet over to the base of the rocking chair.

_**In a distorted loophole in time **_

_**The knife that stabbed me in the back gives me wings**_

"No—I find it—perfect." Kei said, leaning down to pull his fingers through Sho's hair. It was true, Sho _did _look perfect. The hair that was normally pulled back in braids was now very crimped. Kei had never known how long Sho's hair exactly was, but it looked like it fell roughly five inches below his shoulders. "It's—beautiful, Sho…" Kei breathed. "I've never seen your hair like this…it's—perfect."

"Really?" Sho said, smiling.

"Yes…" Kei replied, leaning down to kiss Sho.

"Good." Sho replied after the kiss. "Because now you can help me put it back into braids!" Kei moaned.

"Why not just get it cut like mine?" Kei asked him.

"And look like you!" Sho gasped. "No way." He got up off of his knees, but almost too soon; "Crap!" Kei laughed. Sho's towel had gotten caught underneath the rocking chair's edge.

"Stay still, just for one more second—" Kei said, standing up to envelope Sho's warm lips in a kiss, running his fingers through Sho's soft hair repeatedly. When it was over, Sho said: "That still doesn't solve my towel dilemma."

_**And I keep looking at the sky**_

_**In order to burn up all of the memories**_

"Oh didn't it?" Kei said mysteriously.

"Nope. It didn't." Sho replied, grinning. "But hey, I've gotta change into some pants anyway." Sho turned around and walked towards the dresser and began to rummage around for some pants.

"God, if you lived with any other man, I think they'd be freaked out by your boldness, Sho," Kei said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Sho, who leaned backwards into Kei's embrace.

"I know…" Sho replied as he tried to put on a pair of pants one-handed. "But since I live with _you_, I assume it's alright."

"Oh, it's perfectly alright with me." Kei said seductively. Sho merely grinned and finished putting his pants on, but this time, he had Kei help him.

"Thanks…" Sho said as he pulled on a black tank top.

"You're welcome." Kei replied. "If it wasn't for me…you wouldn't be able to dress yourself."

"Ha, ha, ha." Sho said, turning around to shoot him a playful glare. "Very funny…"

_**Running through my entire body**_

_**I only looked at you...**_

* * *

For the next month, Kei and Sho went to the psychiatrist's office every Monday and Friday. Lucky for them, Kurisutina never asked them any more personal questions…well, not as personal as the first time they went, and Kei was relieved. But finally, there was one meeting that he knew would end up in a bad situation. He could feel it. Towards the end of the meeting, it went into utter chaos… 

"After the last month of studying you, Sho, and, finally, learning about your…relationship with each other," Kurisutina said, looking up from her clipboard to stare directly into Sho's blue eyes. Sho was lying down on the leather couch she had in her "office". "I think I may have found a possibly solution."

"Really?" Kei said suddenly.

"What is it?" Sho asked. They both hoped her suggestion was correct.

"I believe that the answer lies within time," she replied. Kei and Sho stared at her, confused. "Sho—Kei is beginning to affect you too deeply." Sho's gaze went from confused to ice-cold malice. "You need time away from him. It may stop the dreams."

"Or—" Sho shot at her, sitting up on the couch angrily. "—it'll give you enough time to come between us and take him away from me all for yourself!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" Kurisutina protested. "I'm trying to—"

"Steal Kei away from me!" Sho said, standing up. "Who do you think—"

"SHO." Kei said over the sound of Sho's voice. Sho stopped yelling and turned to an angered Kei. "Sho, get in the car." Sho began to protest, but, "NOW." Sho stared at him for a moment. Then, angrily, he stormed out of the room.

"Wow. He _does_ have a temper, the spoiled little brat." Kurisutina said angrily, but her voice hinted something mysterious. Kei glared at her.

"That may be true," he said. "But he's still mine and I love him. And—" he added with a sigh, "—you're probably right—he needs time away from me…" Kei shook his head as he began to leave. "Like _that's _going to be something easy to accomplish…Well, thanks for your time. We'll try to be back next week for Friday." Kei added quickly before shutting the door, striding out to the car, sitting down in the drivers seat and slamming the door shut, driving back home without saying a word to Sho.

Back at Kurisutina's office, she stood in the waiting room, leaning on Arana's computer monitor. "I don't know…" she said to Arana. "He seems to hate me."

"Are you sure? I mean…he doesn't really want to open up to you…" Arana replied.

"I know…" she said, suddenly grinning maniacally. "But who will he turn to once I kill the one he loves…"

_**The world that expands inside of your arms is the last secret garden**_

_**If inside of you I've already completely vanished, don't forget...**_

* * *

_**The things that you embraced...**_

...Back at the house, Sho was a fury of rage. Kei sat at the kitchen table, his hands resting on the table. He sat there, staring at the wall across from the table as Sho fumed. "I can't believe she would even suggest something like that!" Sho raged. "I mean…it's…the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Sho…" Kei said quietly.

"I mean—to think that she could take you away from me, it's simply just—stupid! How could she even _think_ to suggest a thing like that?" Sho fumed some more.

"Sho—"

"Seriously, I mean—"

"Sho!" Kei shot at him, making Sho look at him with a funny expression on his face. "Nothing and I mean _nothing_ could separate us or make me forget about you, and you know that!" Kei said loudly, but he soon lowered his voice. "Sho—I think we should try it."

"What!" Sho choked out. "Are you crazy!"

_**Softly close your eyes**_

_**It's okay if you're cut off from the light**_

_**If you want to see dreams**_

"Sho—just spend tonight at Shinji's and we'll see what happens, okay?" Kei stood up and put his hands on either of Sho's shoulders. "Can you at least _try_ to think it might work?"

"Maybe—I dunno…" Sho said quietly, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want to look at Kei—it was too angering.

"Sho—" Kei rested his right hand on Sho's cheek, forcing him to look into Kei's eyes. "Please? For me, Sho…"

"Alright…" Sho said, hugging Kei tightly. "I'll do it for you." He lessened his grip of Kei. "Just because I love you…" Kei smiled as Sho leaned down to envelope him in a kiss. "And because you're so persuasive." Sho added.

"Yep. That's me…" Kei said as he leaned upward to stroke Sho's cheek and entwine his fingers through his soft hair. "You need to go pack your things…" Kei whispered softly into his ear. Sho nodded, sniffing slightly. He let go of Kei entirely and walked to their bedroom to pack a small bag of things he would need.

_**"But they've already noticed..."**_

After ten minutes of standing at the door, waiting for Sho, Kei sighed. "Sho?" he called. "Sho, are you coming?" He didn't get a response, but soon watched a teary-eyed Sho emerge from the hallway. "Sho!" Kei said, rushing forward and placing both hands on either side of Sho's face. "Sho—it's not the end of our relationship!"

"I know…" Sho said quietly. "But it feels like it…"

"Oh Sho…" Kei said before he pressed his lips to Sho's. "It'll be alright. Don't worry…it's just for one night………………"

* * *

**_THE NEXT MORNING(evening)_**

"OPEN THE DOOR!" screamed Toshi's voice. His voice cut through Kei's dream, waking him up abruptly. Shaking of the sleep, Kei sat up on the couch where he had slept. He stood up and made his way over to the front door. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Toshi screamed again.

"Toshi?" Kei mumbled sleepily. Unlocking the door and meeting a frenzied Toshi, he said, "What are you doing here, To—"

_**Everything about you who raised your hand high**_

"Sho!" Toshi gasped. "I need to talk to Sho!"

"He's not here," Kei replied, leaning against the doorframe. "He spent the night at Shinji's." Kei watched Toshi's reaction go from frazzled to horrified.

"He—he was at Shinji's?" Toshi coughed out. Kei stared at him, confused. "Kei—he—Chan…he attacked Shinji's house last night!" Kei felt his heart stop and his breath cut short.

"Oh no…" Kei breathed, clutching at his chest. "Oh god…Sho…" Toshi stared at him.

"Kei—you two are in love, aren't you?" he asked.

Kei, still breathing heavily and clutching at his chest, his eyes wide with terror, nodded his head. "Yes," he replied. Toshi nodded. "Toshi—I have to go…I have to go look for him…I have to."

"Then go." Toshi said. "If he didn't come back here, he must still be there…" He stepped out of the way, letting Kei through the doorway. "Wait," he said, stopping Kei. Kei stared at him as if he were crazy. "You two—you haven't…y'know……"

"You're wondering about something like that at a time like this!" Kei shot at him.

"Sorry, sorry…" he replied. "Just go. Hopefully he was smart enough to—"

"Don't think like that!" Kei yelled as he sprinted down the road as fast as he could, cutting through back alleys to get to Shinji's house faster.

_Sho…hang on Sho… _Kei thought. _Just a little bit longer…for me…if it's true—if Toshi's right…hang on…for me……_

_**The world that expands inside of dreams is the last secret garden**_

_**Inside of you I've already completely vanished, but just don't forget...**_

_**My name...**_

* * *

As Kei turned a corner to enter Shinji's house, several cops emerged. Not wanting to look suspicious, he stayed in the darkened alley until they passed and as soon as they were gone, Kei ran out, jumping over the caution tape and running inside, closing the door behind him, which concealed everything in darkness. He made his way forward cautiously, careful so that he wouldn't run into anything. This was the first time he had ever been inside of Shinji's house, and it wasn't exactly a festive mood. 

_**The world that expands inside of your arms is the last secret garden**_

_**I only looked at you**_

As he entered what he figured was the kitchen, he found a light switch and flipped it up, turning on the lights to find an elegant room. Everything was glittering silver and gold. "And he claims he needs money…" Kei muttered, trying to lighten his fears, but it didn't work. Sighing sadly and his anxieties returning, Kei continued through the house.

All of the elegant things in the next room were splattered with blood, bullet holes through almost every piece over furniture. The sight of it made Kei sick, and he wasn't easily disturbed. However, the sight in the next room was even worse. Within the next room lay a stretcher.

And on the stretcher was……………

_**Only you………….**_

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHA! EXCELLENT CLIFFHANGER, MIGHT I ADD. So many things in this chapter…smut…murder plans…possibly a murder by Chan…XD You'll just have to wait. For the next chapter, I promise you'll need a box of Kleenex. :DD 

Lyrics are Secret Garden…because I couldn't find Peter Frampton lyrics…

And don't you find it cute when Sho's hair isn't in braids:DD I had to put that in there…it came to me while playing hockey the other night: "SHO WITH HIS HAIR NOT IN BRAIDS WOULD BE SO CUTE!"

Please Review and I promise I'll update as fast as I can. :DD


	10. Chapter Ten: Reunited………?

**NOTES:**

**YaoiKitty: **Yes, yes she is.

**Myca: **Yay! Someone liked the smut! Hah. They are comical together…and the murder plot I love. XD Yeah, I torture people's minds all the time. You'll have to read to see how sad it is. Don't be scared to read! Yes, last chapter was almost ten pages in Word (size 10 font) Hah. I'm glad someone else thinks Sho without braids is adorable! (And I don't care if you ramble)

**Ivan Artemis Draconis: **So Sho's hot, sexy, cute, loveable, glompable, shaggable, caring, and kawaii, eh? XDD I wish I had that many qualities.Hey, no killing Kurisutina…she's still got her part in this fic…

And the murder plot from Kurisutina came from my good friend, Inu87Yasha. He was like: "WHOA. YOU SHOULD HAVE HER TRY TO KILL -(like I'd say who she's plotting to kill)"

And if you want this to be mega-sad (I don't think you do though), then play a song that's sad and slow while you read it. I suggest Peace by Gackt…but that song makes me cry…Kristal…that would be Saikai Story…whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Reunited………?**

* * *

_All of the elegant things in the next room were splattered with blood, bullet holes through almost every piece over furniture. The sight of it made Kei sick, and he wasn't easily disturbed. However, the sight in the next room was even worse. Within the next room lay a stretcher._

_And on the stretcher was……………_

* * *

………Shinji.

Sho's only brother was laying on a stretcher. Limp. Cold. And dead. The usually hazy eyes of Shinji were now wide open in terror. The sight of it made Kei sick…he wondered, if he was still alive, if Sho knew or not. Kei suppressed the thought, tears threatening to fall as he thought of Sho's reaction to the news. He tried to pry his eyes away from the pale figure of Shinji, but all he could find was another stretcher; Shinji's wife. Feeling as though he couldn't take any more grief, (unless he found Sho dead…but he couldn't think that way) he closed his eyes and left the room, not daring to turn around.

"Sho!" Kei yelled. "Sho!" his voice began to crack. "Sho—please still be alive…"

_**I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
Once more, I want you to hold my hand**_

He soon found himself at the bottom of a large staircase. Brushing the tears out of his eyes, he began to climb, the scent of blood lessening the higher up he climbed. Hoping that it meant Sho was upstairs…or at least not dead, he searched through all of the rooms but one, calling Sho's name in each, but he was unsuccessful. When he entered the final room (which turned out to be Shinji's bedroom), he was ready to give up hope of ever finding Sho, alive or dead.

"Sho?" Kei called pathetically into the room. His voice was barely higher than a mutter. No one answered. He looked under the bed and all over, behind furniture, but he didn't find Sho. Looking across from the bed, he noticed a door that had to be a closet. Slowly, silently praying that he would find Sho, Kei approached the door and grasped the doorknob. He jerked the door open to find nothing but—

"Sho!" Kei gasped, collapsing to his knees in relief next to the slumped over figure that was Sho. "Sho?" Kei said, worried. Sho hadn't moved when he had called his name…was he—dead? "Sho—Sho-chan…it's me—it's Kei…" he said, reaching out to touch Sho's shoulder gently. Sho lifted his head, a horrified expression on his face.

"Kei—is it you, Kei?" Sho managed to say, his eyes a dull blue-grey. Kei could tell Sho was emotionally hurt.

_**I'm looking for vestages of your presence still left over in this room  
If I close my eyes, even now I can almost feel you next to me**_

"Yes, it's me, Sho." Kei replied, running his hand through Sho's hair comfortingly. "Oh Sho," he said, leaning forward and enveloping Sho's lips in a comforting kiss. Sho broke away quickly, beginning to sob. "It's alright, Sho. I'm here—it's okay…" Kei said, wrapping his arms around Sho, who rested his head on Kei's shoulder.

"Kei—is—is Shinji alright?" Sho asked through sobs. As Kei looked into the blue eyes that had finally lost all of their childish twinkle, his heart fell to pieces. He didn't want to hurt Sho, but he knew he had no choice…

"No." Kei replied quietly, hanging his head. Sho's sobs stopped abruptly as he looked up at Kei. "He—he's dead…"

"W-what?" Sho said, not believing a word Kei had just said.

"I'm sorry, Sho," Kei said, wiping away a tear on Sho's face. "It—was Chan…" Sho began to sob again, true, heartfelt sobs Kei hadn't heard for five months…it broke his heart. Sho pressed himself further into Kei's shoulder to muffle his sobs. Kei didn't know whether to tell him about Shinji's wife or that he told Toshi about them, so he let Sho just cry. After a few minutes, Sho calmed down enough to be able to talk.

_**I always took it for granted  
Even though I knew that we would part**_

"I know—that it was—Chan," Sho hiccupped. "Because I heard him—outside, planning something…but I couldn't find—where Shinji was at…I thought he had gone out…so I hid—since my guns were at home—and Shinji doesn't have guns…"

"His wife is dead too…" Kei said, trying not to show emotion…but it was becoming difficult. "And Toshi came over this morning—and told me about the attack—" Tears began forming in the corner of Kei's eyes. "And he asked me—if we were in love—and I was so caught up in wondering if you were still…alive—that I told him…" Sho looked up at him.

"You—you did?" Sho choked out.

"I'm sorry—I couldn't help it, Sho!" Kei cried, tears falling down his face. "I was caught up in the news…and I was shocked—I couldn't help it, but—" Kei gave him a watery smile. "—you know it's true. And when Toshi said that Chan—attacked here…I-I almost died, Sho…if I wasn't immortal—I probably would have died…right there…" Sho stared at him, as his voice began to crack terribly. "Just Chan's means almost certain death…" He smiled as best as he could and brushed away a few tears. "I'm glad that I found you—because—if I would have found you—dead…I would have killed myself…you're—you're that important to me—" Kei broke down completely as he said the last few words. New tears ran don Sho's face as he pressed himself against Kei, running his hand up and down Kei's back comfortingly.

After several minutes, the two of them calmed down enough so they could at least get out of the closet. Kei, regaining control of his emotions, led Sho down the stairs, but stopped just before the room that contained Shinji.

_**I want to see you I want to see you more than anyone  
I simply cannot forget about you**_

"Sho—" Kei said, squeezing Sho's shoulder gently. "—are you sure you want to go in?" Sho simply nodded and clenched his fists. Kei stepped to the side, letting go of Sho's shoulder and letting him pass through. Kei closed his eyes tight, waiting for a scream from Sho, but he never heard it. Instead, he heard a _thump_ and a soft whimper from Sho. Kei stepped into the room, opening his eyes. He saw Sho on his knees, beginning to cry again. One hand was limply at his side, the other was grasping the edge of Shinji's stretcher.

"Sho?" Kei said, stepping forward cautiously. The tears that were falling down Sho's face were tears of anger and hate, and he knew Sho was testy when he was pissed off. As he was about two paces from Sho, he reached out and touched Sho's shoulder. "Sho." Kei said, but Sho didn't respond. He only reached up and grasped Kei's hand gently.

"This shouldn't be Shinji on this stretcher…" Sho said, clenching his fist in anger. "Shinji shouldn't be laying here dead!" Kei knelt down behind Sho and placed his other hand on Sho's shoulder.

"I know—but, Sho—who would you want it to be?" Kei asked him. Sho shot him a glare.

"Chan." Sho said simply. "Chan or Son."

"I mean of the people you love, Sho-chan." Kei said.

_**I cannot see you I've hurt you so many times, but  
Once more, I want you to hold my hand**_

"Oh…" Sho replied, downcast. "I—I—" Sho sighed in anger. "No one! I never wanted anyone I love to be on a stretcher. Not even the parents I never had…" he finished. "Even though I never even knew them…and even though they abandoned me after I was born…or whenever they abandoned me……but—I-I just—I don't—I never wanted anyone I loved to be like this in front of my eyes…" Kei nodded silently.

"I know…" Kei replied quietly, staring at the back of Sho's head. "When—when Luka turned me into a vampire…I lost everyone I loved…it was hard at first…but—but then after Luka left me—I found you…" Kei nudged the back of Sho's head with his nose. "And look how happy I am…" Sho turned his head to see a smiling Kei. Sho returned the smile with a small, forced smile.

"But—that doesn't help me…" Sho said, turning around to face Kei. Kei put his hands on either side of Sho's face, wiping away stray tears that were falling down his face.

"Of course it does…" Kei said, coming closer to Sho. "I know how you're feeling, Sho. And you still have Toshi…"

"That's right…" Sho said quietly. "I forgot…"

_**The moment we met, I fell in love and without thinking, I hugged you  
You laughed at me and said "You silly" and gently kissed me...**_

"And—" Kei said, smiling a warm smile. "—you have me. I'll _always_ be here. Literally." Kei's ironic joke got a small laugh out of Sho.

"Thank you…" Sho said, smiling slightly, although he averted his eyes away from Kei's.

"You're welcome, Sho." Kei replied. "You can't dwell on the thoughts of those who have gone before you…you need to remember the ones that are still here—still a part of your heart—still in love with you…" Sho's gaze returned to Kei, who was smiling faintly. Sho closed his eyes slowly, new tears falling down his cheeks. Kei leaned forward and kissed them away, making Sho smile. As Kei pulled away, Sho opened his eyes, reaching out to place a hand on Kei's cheek. Slowly, he pulled Kei's head forward, pressing his lips to Kei's. Kei's hands left Sho's shoulders and, instead, he wrapped his arms comfortingly around Sho.

_**From the time they meet until the time they part  
No one realizes true love**_

As they broke away from each other, they both smiled. "Come on," Kei said quietly, helping Sho to his feet. "The cops will be here soon…we should go…"

"Okay, Sho said quietly. As they walked past Shinji, Sho stopped. "Wait…" he said. He reached out and slowly closed Shinji's eyes, shaking hard and trying not to cry again. Kei watched, teary eyed as Sho did their usual goodbye wave. He put his hand over his eyes, wiping away a few tears, and he let Kei guide him out of the house. They didn't bother to grab any of Sho's belongings because Kei had found Sho's room raided…how Chan missed the closet in Shinji's room, Kei didn't know, he was just thankful he did miss it.

As they walked under the caution tape and went to the alley where Kei had hid from the cops, Kei stopped them. "Are you alright, Sho?" he asked, looking sadly at Sho, who still had his hand over his eyes. He nodded slowly, not daring to remove his hand from in front of his eyes. "Are you sure?" Another nod. "Sho…" Kei said. Sho let the hand fall limply to his side.

"No…" Sho replied quietly. "I'm not fine…but I will be…" He gave Kei a small smile.

"Okay, I'll trust you…" Kei replied, smiling. "Let's go home and calm down…you can take a shower or eat something if you feel like it…and then we can go to bed…and I'll sleep right next to you…I'll be there to comfort you if you cry or feel to hurt…"

"Okay, thanks…" Sho replied.

Gently taking Sho's hand in his warm grasp, Kei guided them both home………

_**Once more, I want you to hold my hand  
Your hand held in mine was always warm……**_

* * *

The goodbye wave is the peace sign that they start on the bridge of their noses or whatever…you know…the Moon Child symbol!

Lyrics are Kimi Ni Aitakute by Gackt. I had to cut some of it out, but I think it fits…

HA. YOU ALL THOUGHT SHO WAS GONNA BE ON THE STRETCHER, DIDN'T YOU! HAHAHA! I FOOLED YOU ALL!

**Ares: **Don't be stupid and scare them all away.

;-; Fine. But I did freak you all out, right? (except Melly…just because…)

**And sorry it's short…but…y'know…it's also sad…So review. And be happy…er…something. Go…listen to……umm………something happy………like hide……or……Vanilla……or Paparapa…or something. Just—don't listen to sad stuff. Or, if you want to…just read Yume No Kokoro's fic! It's not sad! (mostly)** That'll make you happy! XD Or it should…it better…_(menacing glare) _Hey, at least my fic has a cute ending with them walking home holding hands!

So review and tell me your reaction to all this…This won't be the only sad chapter…but it will be for a few months…or weeks…depends on how fast I want to write…


	11. Chapter Eleven: Spirit Dreams Inside

**NOTES:**

**YaoiKitty: **Thanks! There's no way I can kill Sho. He's just too……perfect…I think… XD He's too cute, we'll leave it at that.

**No One: **Thanks. I feel appreciated!

**Yuki-Chan2: **Yay! My fic is a favorite for someone! I'm now happy. This is good because Love Letter is beginning to get to me. Although…I've figured out half of the piano in Etude so far!

And remember, I don't catch mistakes…I reread the last chapter and realized there're a MILLION mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Spirit Dreams Inside**

Life was hard for Sho the next few days. He, Kei, and Toshi planned out the funeral for Shinji and his wife. They only invited a small number of people to the funeral, including some people that came to Shinji's bar on a daily basis.

Toshi was staying at their house for a short amount of time. After Sho had told Toshi the news of Shinji's death, Toshi did exactly what Sho had done. Sho, feeling compassionate, invited him to stay with them for a little while. After he had invited Toshi over, he then told Kei.

"YOU WHAT!" Kei said angrily.

"Kei—" Sho said, keeping his voice steady. "He was as close to Shinji as I was. We're pretty much family. You know that, too."

"I know, but you could have—"

"Kei—he's in the same position as I am. What would you do?" Sho asked.

"I'd ask permission from my parents first." Kei replied, crossing his arms.

"But I don't have any—!" Sho began, but Kei shot him a look. "Oh……Kei—it's for his own safety."

"I guess…"

"Chan already attacked him once…" Sho said.

"Yeah, but—"

"Kei—is it okay?" Sho asked, putting on his pleading eyes.

"Oh fine." Kei replied. "He can stay here for a little while." Sho smiled. "I was going to say yes anyway."

"Oh Kei?" Sho said, glaring at him. "You aren't my parent!"

"It feels like it sometimes…" Kei replied, shaking his head.

So Kei had to move back into his old room temporarily and Toshi got to stay in Sho's room.

The day after Shinji's small, private funeral, Toshi told Sho he figured that it would be alright to move back into his apartment. "It's just too…uncomfortable around you two…" he told Sho before he left.

_**I wake from a nightmare now  
In the day it haunts me**_

"What? Why?" Sho asked.

"I don't know. I just…it doesn't feel like you're the same person, Sho…" Toshi replied, making Sho stare at him. "Ever since you've been living with Kei, you've acted differently…I'd be more comfortable at my own house."

"Toshi, why?" Sho asked him, unaware that Kei was around the corner listening to their every word, hoping Sho would stick up for him. "Chan's out to get us and you'd be a wide-open target!"

"I don't care!" Toshi shot back. "It's better than having to try to ignore you two making out all the time!" Sho's jaw dropped, as did Kei's.

"Toshi—we haven't—"

"I don't fall asleep right away, Sho. I can hear you get up and walk over to his room. I can hear you two talk about how much I annoy you!" Toshi ranted.

"Toshi—I…You don't annoy me!" Sho said. It was true that Toshi didn't annoy him, and he wondered where Toshi had ever gotten it from. "And we _don't _make out!" Toshi simply shrugged and began to walk out the door. "Toshi, I've known you for longer than I've known Kei!"

"So?" Toshi said, still walking away.

"Toshi—wh—why…" he couldn't find the right words. "Toshi, why do you hate Kei?" Toshi stopped and turned around.

"He's changed you. Ever since you met him, he's changed you. You've always stuck around with him…like he's your idol or something…You've distanced yourself from me and from S-Shinji…" Toshi said, stuttering on Shinji's name.

"Toshi—I haven't!" Sho protested. "Toshi—I care about you. Why would I distance myself from you? Or from Shinji? _Why_? I'm not that kind of person!"

"You don't think you are." Toshi said as he closed the door behind him. Kei sighed and walked out from around the corner to find Sho staring at the closed door, dumbfounded. He placed a hand on Sho's shoulder.

_**It slowly tears me apart  
With dreams of a distant love  
I'm a wandering satellite**_

Up until that point, Sho had been strong throughout all of the things that had happened within the past week. But that night, when Kei crawled into their bed (completely forgetting about the fact that Sho was still having nightmares), Sho stayed silent and faced the opposite direction. As Kei threw the covers over both of them, he began to worry. "Sho?" Kei said gently, reaching over and resting a hand on Sho's shoulder. Sho shook it off and brought the warm covers up to his chin. "Sho? Are you alright?" Sho shook his head slightly. Kei moved closer. "Then why didn't you tell me?" Sho barely shrugged. "Sho—I'm hear to help you…you know that." Kei reached under the covers and touched Sho's bare back. Sho shuddered in response.

"Your hands are cold," he said quietly. Kei smiled, knowing Sho was feeling a bit better.

"Maybe I need someone to warm them up…" Kei said, inching closer to Sho, who said nothing in response, he only took a deep breath. Kei stretched out his arms, wrapping them around the unusually stiff body of Sho. When he leaned over to kiss him, he froze. Instead, he found a gently crying Sho. "Sho?" he said.

"Hm?" He heard Sho say slowly.

"Sho, what's wrong?" Sho gradually turned around to face Kei.

"Everything…" Sho said, staring into Kei's brown eyes.

"Then why do you keep it all to yourself?" Kei asked as he brought Sho into his embrace. Sho simply rested his head on Kei's white shirt he had forgotten to take off. "Sho, I'm here to help you. Why don't you tell me anything?"

"I—it's just…I don't think…you can help…" Sho said quietly, tears still forming in his eyes.

"How can I not help?" Kei asked, gently kissing the top of Sho's head.

"T-Toshi hates me for loving you…"

"……Oh." Kei said, acting as if he hadn't heard their conversation that afternoon. He thought Sho may have realized he _had_ heard it when he had come out of the bedroom seconds after Toshi left.

_**Somewhere in the wasteland  
I see you smiling at me**_

"And I don't think you can help with that," Sho said, looking up at Kei, tears still slowly tracing down his face. Kei stayed silent, not knowing what to say in response. "I—I don't—" Sho paused, taking a deep breath. "I don't think I could ever stop loving you…" Kei held Sho closer. "E-even when you left me a few months ago…I still loved you even then…"

"I know you did, Sho." Kei said softly into the man's hair. "I never told you, but after that first encounter we had, after I left, I ran back here and hid in the shadows in here and listened to you talk to yourself."

"You did?" Sho sputtered.

"Yes, I did, Sho." Kei replied, kissing Sho's forehead. "And I knew then and I know now that no one can come between us. I used to say to you when you were sleeping that you're too sweet to let go of." He brushed a few strands of hair out of Sho's wet face. "And I still do. After you fall asleep every night, I lie awake for a little while and watch you sleep. You're so precious and beautiful when you sleep, Sho." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sho's lips twitch slowly into a smile. "Just in those few short minutes, I know that you'll always be mine, no matter whom or what comes between us. Because the love that we have for each other is so pure that _nothing_ can break it. Those few minutes that I watch you sleep seem so fleeting to me, as if they're only moments. Yet I want them to last forever because the time I take to watch your flawless face twitch every so often in the darkness is ever-lasting bliss to me. It makes me happy that you tried to steal my watch and ended up becoming friends with me." Sho laughed softly, remembering how he had first met Kei.

"Yeah, becoming friends and then—" Sho saidslyly, yet tears were still falling down his face.

"I know, I know…" Kei said, cutting him off. He slowly ran a hand through Sho's soft hair. "But I know nothing can separate us…"

Sho stared up at him and began to smile, but a yawn overpowered him. Kei grinned and kissed him lightly. Sho merely snuggled closer to Kei's warm body and let sleep overpower him, closing his eyes slowly and almost drunkenly. Kei stayed awake for several minutes to watch Sho sleep, a small smile on his lips. The tingling sensation of Sho's soft, warm breathing on his neck was soothing him into sleep's gentle embrace……

_**A vision out of my dreams  
Will everything change...**_

* * *

Kei woke up to find Sho still resting his head on Kei's chest. His blue eyes were open wide, staring up at him. A small smile formed on his lips as he noticed Kei was awake. "Good morning, my sweet," Sho said peacefully, his soft breath tickling Kei's chin. He leaned up and slowly licked Kei's neck, making Kei shiver.

"S-Sho—" Kei moaned, grabbing at Sho's head. "D-Don't start, Sho—"

"Why?" Sho asked him, continuing to lick at his neck.

"Mmm—you know I can't resist you…" Kei managed to reply.

"Oh really?" Sho said, arching an eyebrow. A maniacal grin spread across his face.

"Don't you dare—" Kei began to say, but he was stopped by Sho who pulled off his shirt for him. As soon as he threw it across the room, Sho dove for Kei's neck again. His hands slid down Kei's now-bare chest to the waistline of his pants. As Sho slid one hand underneath the waistline, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Kei said abruptly, sitting up.

"Oh no you don't…" Sho said, pushing him back down onto the bed. The phone continued to ring.

_**Take the pain away  
Lead me with your light**_

"Shoooooo—" Kei snarled as Sho's hand slid farther down into his pants. Angered at Sho's constant pleading for whatever he wished, he merely pushed Sho off of him by his shoulders, onto the bottom of the bed. Kei rolled over and grabbed the phone, quickly pressing the 'talk' button. "Hello?" He said kindly into the phone. Sho glared at him and rubbed at his sore shoulders vigorously.

"Hello, is this Kei?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes it is." Kei replied.

"Hi, this is Anisa calling for Kurisutina…" Anisa said. Kei could have sworn he heard something in the background moving. And it didn't sound like it was Anisa shuffling papers or Kurisutina passing by Anisa's desk. It sounded almost like laughter.

"Hi Anisa…" Kei said, shaking off the feeling that something was wrong. "Why are you calling?" Sho perked up a bit and crawled over to Kei, who shot a shifty look at him. Sho made a pouting face and sat down behind Kei, tracing his fingers along the edges of the angel wings etched on his shoulders..

"Well, she was wondering if you were coming in for your appointment tonight…" Anisa said. "Because you're about a half-hour late."

"Really!" Kei said, surprised. "What time is it?"

"About nine-thirty." Anisa replied. Kei checked his watch, the watch he cherished because it was what had brought himself and Sho together in the first place. Anisa was right. It was nine-thirty.

"Hold on, let me check with Sho first…" Kei replied, covering up the phone so Anisa couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Why is she calling us!" Sho asked, fuming. Kei rolled his eyes.

"Because—"

"Because why!" Sho interrupted him. When Sho was pissed, he wouldn't let Kei get a word in edgewise. Kei simply leaned over and pressed his lips to Sho's. Sho, happy he finally got something he wanted from Kei, simply closed his eyes and smiled as Kei pulled away.

"Because we're a half-hour late for our usual Friday appointment, Sho." Kei replied, licking his lips.

"Mmm—okay…" Sho mumbled, falling back onto the bed, keeping his eyes closed.

"Anisa? We'll be there within the next half-hour, okay?"

_**Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry**_

"Okay! She has a quick appointment at the moment, but she should be free once you get here." Anisa replied.

"Okay, we'll see her then! Goodbye." Kei hung up the phone and turned to Sho, who still had his eyes closed. "Sho." Kei said. Sho didn't move. "Sho, I'm not falling for it." Sho still didn't move. "Sho…"

"I'm not awake." Sho replied, reminding Kei of when he first met the stubborn little boy.

"Sho, we have to go." Kei said, aggravated. "_Now._"

"Only if you kiss meee…" Sho taunted.

"Sho—" Kei began.

"Come on, Kei, it's just a little harmless kiss…" Sho replied, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Fine…" Kei said, leaning over towards Sho. Suddenly, Sho pulled Kei forward, enveloping his lips and pushing him back onto the bed. He pushed away after a few moments.

"Now, where were we?" Sho asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Well…we were about to go to the psychiatrist." Kei replied, pushing Sho off of him for the second time that night. "And I think you really need it too…" Sho glared at him. "Just a harmless kiss…Yeah right…"

_**My world spinning out of time  
Won't somebody stop me?  
I may be losing my way**_

They both made their way out to the car. Sho jumped into the drivers seat, but Kei pushed him over to the passenger's seat. "There's no way I'm letting you drive again. The last time you nearly got us arrested."

"Oh yeah…" Sho said, smiling. "Just don't kill me, please Kei? My life's already horrible enough…" His smile faded.

"So you're saying that I'm a horrible thing in your life?" Kei asked him, arching an eyebrow as he backed out of their driveway.

"You know what I mean, Kei…" Sho replied, staring out the window as they headed down the beat-up freeway.

"No, I don't, Sho." Kei replied. "Your brother died and your best friend hates you. You have no blood relatives left in the world. It seems as though you have no one to turn to."

"That about sums it up…" Sho said sadly.

"It doesn't sum all of it up, Sho," Kei continued. "You've been forgetting about me throughout all of your hardships within the past week…I can help you, Sho. I told you this last night."

"You mean this morning?" Sho said.

Kei shot a glare at him. "Sho, you say your life is horrible, yet ten minutes ago you were ecstatic just to be in bed with me…" Sho snickered. "…Will you shut up! That's exactly my point! You say you're miserable but yet you're over there laughing behind my back!"

"No I'm not…" Sho said quietly, his snickering ending abruptly.

"Sho, I'm not mad at you, but you keep putting yourself down and it makes me mad. And—" Kei added, reaching over and stroking Sho's neck. "—you always forget about me when you say that your life sucks or it's horrible…"

"I don't include you because you're not the horrible part of my life!" Sho replied, reaching up to hold Kei's hand that was stroking his neck.

_**Will you make it right?  
Take the pain away  
Hear me as I cry**_

"Oh fine. I'll believe that for now…" Kei replied as they pulled into the parking lot several minutes later. Kei had been doing well over the speed limit, so they had gotten there exceptionally fast. "Come on, let's go in."

They both entered to the quiet room, met by Anisa's broad grin. "Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello." Kei and Sho replied, taking a seat across from the door to Kurisutina's office.

"Kurisutina-san's still with the patient before you, so just wait a bit, okay?" Anisa said, returning to her computer.

"Okay…" they replied. The only sounds were the ticking of the clock above the doorway and Anisa's typing.

Several minutes later, the door opened abruptly and a little girl, not older than nine or ten, emerged and stopped a few feet in front of Sho, staring at him, her eyes wide. "Hana!" A meek voice called from inside the room. Sho's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, causing Kei's head to turn towards him. Hana simply turned around and ran back to the short woman standing in the doorway. Sho stared at the woman, who glanced at him once and turned back to Kurisutina. Sho, on the other hand, fell back into his seat, covering his eyes with his hand. Kei, confused, looked back at Hana. Something was familiar about her, but he couldn't quite place it. He then looked at the woman and realized that it was Yi-Che. Kei smiled and leaned over to talk to Sho.

"I see your little crush is married…" Kei whispered to Sho, who looked like he was about to die. Kei laughed and kissed Sho's cheek lightly and leaned back in his own seat.

_**Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go**_

"Yeah, married…" Sho muttered to himself. This time, he leaned over to Kei. "Kei—you remember when you left like…nine or ten years ago…"

"I thought we'd agreed that we wouldn't talk about that ever again!" Kei hissed. "We agreed that it was too painful to talk about."

"I know, but I—" Sho began to say. "I have to tell you—"

"Oh you two are here now!" Kurisutina said, suddenly addressing them. "Come here and meet one of my other clients!" Kei stood up immediately, but Sho was hesitant. After a few moments of mental torture, he stood up as well and forced a friendly smile. "This is Yi-Che and her daughter—"

"Hana!" Hana finished for her.

"It's nice to meet you," Kei said to both Yi-Che and Hana. Yi-Che nodded politely and Hana smiled.

"This is Kei, and that's Sho," Kurisutina said, gesturing towards them.

"Hello," Yi-Che said timidly.

"Hi," Sho replied, managing to keep his voice steady. "I've noticed your painting in the park…it's really well-done…"

_**Spirit dreams inside**_

"Oh, thank you," Yi-Che replied. "No one has—said much about it…" There was an odd silence for a few seconds. "Well, we should be going…" She motioned to Hana and they left without another word.

"Well, you two might as well come in," Kurisutina said to them as she walked back into her office. Kei and Sho followed reluctantly. As they sat down in their usual two chairs, Kurisutina closed the door. Kei heard a fain click and realized that she had _locked_ the door. He wondered why she had locked them in, since she had never done it before.

"I'm glad you could make it," Kurisutina said as she walked around the back of her desk. She slowly rummaged around through the top drawer. "I would have been _very_ disappointed if you hadn't shown up."

"I didn't know you liked us so much…" Kei said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I've grown _very_ accustomed to you two," she replied, a twisted smile on her face. "I know I'll enjoy this very much." She pulled out a gun from the drawer she had been rummaging through and pointed it from Sho to Kei, back and forth. Sho's eyes widened in horror, as did Kei's. Although he knew he couldn't die, he was worried that she might shoot Sho.

"Are you mad!" Sho spat at her, tensing in his chair.

"I'm a psychiatrist. I'm not allowed to be mad. Or insane. Those are the jobs of my patients." She replied. No longer was she referring to them as 'clients', but now as 'patients', which made Kei wonder if she really was mad. Suddenly, Kurisutina pulled the trigger. The gun was aimed at Kei. As the first bullet hit his stomach, horror flashed before his eyes. She shot him several more times, each bullet piercing his chest. The shock knocked Kei unconscious and he slumped over in his chair.

"What's your fucking problem!" Sho screamed at her. She dropped the gum suddenly.

"I—I thought revenge would be sweeter than this," Kurisutina replied, shaken to realized that she had just shot someone.

_**What can I do, I ask?  
There's nothing left to say**_

"Revenge?" Sho screamed, utterly confused. "What did Kei ever even do to you!"

"He took you away from me!"

"WHAT!" Now Sho was stunned. _What is this woman thinking?_ He thought. "You never even had a chance with me!"

"I—I didn't?"

"HELL NO. Especially after you just shot him!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kei beginning to stir from the shock of the shots.

"Wh-what! He's not dead?" Kurisutina choked out.

"You can't kill a monster—" Kei growled, lunging at Kurisutina, pinning her to the ground. "—that can't be killed."

"What the hell are you!" she screamed in his face.

"Your worst nightmare." Kei replied simply. He bit into her neck deep and hard, making Sho stand up suddenly. The sight of Kei feeding made him sick, although he knew it was in Kei's nature to do such a thing.

"Kei!" Sho yelled over Kurisutina's frantic screams. "Kei—KEI! STOP!" But his pleading went unheard. The screams died down and Kurisutina's body went limp. A pool of blood was forming around her neck, the blood that Kei couldn't catch flowing out of the bite wound. Kei was completely gorging himself upon her, and he was _enjoying_ it. It made Sho sick to his stomach. Sure, the pitiful woman had shot him, but it's wasn't a big deal when you couldn't die and you'd heal incredibly fast. Feeling as though he would throw up at any moment, Sho unlocked the door and stepped out into the waiting room, closing the door softly behind him. Anisa was standing in front of him, teary-eyed.

_**Why am I here?  
Why am I lost?  
Where is love?**_

"Did—did she do it?" Anisa asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"YOU KNEW!" Sho screamed, pointing at her. His usually soft, cerulean eyes turning to fierce, ice-cold sapphire.

"I wanted to tell you!" she replied, beginning to cry. "I didn't want her to do it! I even protested against her!"

"But why didn't you do anything?" Sho asked. His voice had quieted down and the ice had nearly faded from his eyes. He felt horrid that he had screamed at her, so he gently put an arm around her shoulders and guided her to a seat. He sat down next to her and waited for an answer, his arm remaining around her comfortingly.

"Sh—she threatened me! I couldn't do anything!"

"Couldn't you have told us on the phone today?"

"N-No. She was standing at my desk, cackling evilly and—and holding a gun to my head. I would have loved to have told you, but—but she would have hunted you down and killed me…"

_**Lead me with your light**_

"She knows where we live!" Sho asked, and then it hit him. She had dropped him off after one of his more recent hospital visits. "Oh…"

"A-and I was afraid to die, but—is Kei alright? I heard gunshots and screaming…but it didn't sound like Kei…" Anisa asked him, the tears slowly dying down.

"Yeah, Kei'll be fine, don't worry." Sho replied. "But—I'm afraid Kurisutina is dead…"

"Oh thank god!" Anisa said suddenly. "Sorry—but I hated her. I was literally her slave…she made me do _everything_. And it annoyed me. So much. But—how'd you kill her?"

"Kei killed her…" Sho said. "And…he—he shot her…in the neck…she's bleeding to death…" Sho knew Kei would have killed him if he told Anisa about him being a vampire.

"Oh……well…did she manage to hurt Kei in any way?"

"Well—" Sho tried to think of a way to explain the blood that would be dripping from his lips. He shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, she punched him rather hard in the jaw, so his mouth is bleeding badly…" There was an odd sort of silence between the two of them. Sho realized he still had his arm around Anisa, but he didn't bother to move it. "Well, I think I'm going to head home."

_**Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind**_

"And leave Kei here?" Sho asked, shocked.

"Yes. Kei will be fine. He knows the way home…he'll find his way home…"

"Did you two ride in separate cars?"

"Oh…yeah. Yeah, we did." Sho realized that he couldn't take the car home. It was far too long of a walk. He realized that he could just hotwire Kurisutina's car. "Anyway. When he comes out, tell him I already went home, okay?"

"Okay! I can do that for you, Sho-san," Anisa replied, smiling.

_Sho-san!_ Sho thought, surprised by the formalness of Anisa. "Thanks, I'll see you sometime. I don't think I'll be coming anymore."

"I wouldn't think so…" Anisa said, standing up. Sho stood up as well, placing his arm back at his side.

"Thanks for being so nice to me and Kei, Anisa." Sho said as he began to leave.

"You're welcome! I enjoyed it very much!" Anisa called after him. As he closed the glass door, he looked back at Anisa and smiled his usual captivating smile. She waved frantically as he walked down the walkway and out of her sight.

_**Crossing oceans dry  
Deep inside I go**_

"Now, which car is hers?" Sho asked himself. He remembered that she had driven a red car, and there was only one red car in the small parking lot. Shrugging, he walked over to the driver's door. Realizing he hadn't brought any tools to open the door with, he simply pulled on the rusted handle. The door swung open. "Wow. She really must be nuts…" Sho said to himself as he pushed the steering wheel upwards in order to get to the panel underneath the steering wheel to hotwire the car. He checked the ignition to see if she had possibly left her keys…and she had. Sho laughed out loud, wondering if she had been planning their escape.

As quiet as he could, he started the car and took off down the road, hoping this time, he wouldn't be pulled over by a cop……

* * *

Back at Kurisutina's office, Kei had finished off Kurisutina's blood and was staggering out into the waiting room to find Anisa sitting at her desk, staring intently at him, almost as though she was expecting him to come out in the state he was in.

"Uhh…Hello." Kei said slowly, trying not to slur his words. For him, drinking blood was the equivalent of having a dozen or more drinks in one sitting. "I-I'm looking for Sho—"

"He already left. He figured that you could make your way home." Anisa replied. "And he didn't seem too worried that you killed Kurisutina or that she punched you in the jaw." Kei looked puzzled for a moment but realized Sho had lied to protect his secret.

"Thanks…" Kei said. "I'll talk with Sho—and we'll see we're going to do…Thanks for everything you've done…and sorry, but you've got a little bit of a mess to clean up in there."

"That's okay, and you're welcome!" Anisa said brightly, smiling. "I hope to see you sometime in the near future!"

"I hope to see you too." Kei said as he walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the car and pulled out the keys, wondering how Sho was getting home if he hadn't taken the car……

_**Spirit dreams inside……**_

* * *

I watched the beginning theme song for Full Metal Alchemist last night and I would have screamed if people hadn't been sleeping. Just to _hear_ L'Arc en Ciel on my TV is so great…

What do you guys think is up with Yi-Che and what Sho had to tell Kei (thathedidn'tgettotellhim)? I'll explain why Kei left in the first place in the next chapter, 'kay?

I had no other title for the chapter…and as you may have guessed, the lyrics are Spirit Dreams Inside by L'Arc en Ciel. So finally some HYDE lyrics! Plus, I bought Smile at Suncoast in Ohio over the weekend along with the Seventh Heaven CD by T.M. Revolution.

So Read and Review because I love you all. Have a happy Easter...even though this is more fluffy than happy...


	12. Chapter Twelve: Explanations and Solutio...

**NOTES:**

Okay, I know all of you are happy because Kei killed Kurisutina. Well, I'm happy too, but that's not the point. The point is……um…I forget. But whatever. Trust me, she wasn't turned into a vampire, so don't expect her back.

So……

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Explanations** **and Solutions**

When Kei pulled into their driveway, he found Sho only entering the house. He honked the horn to let him know he was there. Sho turned around and stared at him for a moment, and then simply walked inside, leaving the door open slightly for him. "What was that!" Kei said to himself, turning the car off. He wondered why Sho had simply stared at him, and then he remembered that Sho had left when he had began to kill Kurisutina. "Oh great, now he's mad that I finally ate after two months without it."

Kei stepped out of the car, locking it behind him, and walked into their house. He closed the door slowly and locked it, cloaking the entire kitchen in darkness. His eyes adjusted immediately and he could see Sho sitting at the kitchen table. "Kei," Sho said slowly. Kei stiffened, unsure if Sho was mad. "Please, sit." Kei arched an eyebrow, knowing that Sho couldn't see him. When Sho was talking seriously, Kei would become exceptionally worried. "Kei, please? We need to talk."

"Oh don't give me that," Kei said jokingly as he walked over to the table. He pulled out the chair across the table from Sho, but Sho stopped him.

"No, Kei. _This_ chair." Sho pulled the chair next to him away from the table.

"O—kay…" Kei said, pushing the chair back in and sitting down next to Sho.

"Kei—what you did tonight—" Sho began.

"Sho, don't lecture me!" Kei said suddenly.

"I wasn't going—"

"Would you like to know why I killed her!" Kei asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you, Kei," Sho replied. "But you cut me off."

"I did it because I needed to." Kei said, ignoring Sho's last statement. "She shot me, which led to blood loss and I don't have enough blood as it is. My urge for it took over…and I just attacked. And if I hadn't, she might have shot you, even though she did sound rather shaken…"

_**It feels so right now, hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
And then I might  
Never be the lonely one**_

"Yeah." Sho replied. "But I'm glad you killed her." They both laughed. "Wait. That's not a good thing to be laughing about."

"Oh well," Kei said. "Are we done with our little discussion?"

"No. There are a few more things we have to go over…" Sho said leaning forward. He reached out and took Kei's hands within his own, holding them tightly. He stared Kei straight in the eye and asked, "Why did you leave, Kei? Why did you leave me for an entire year…why? It's been nine years and I haven't stopped wondering." Kei shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Sho simply leaned forward and kissed him; a true, meaningful kiss that made Kei melt. "I won't be mad. I was mad when you left. But when you suddenly showed up one night, I was so relieved. I've always wondered why you left…and I want to know."

"Sho, I—" Kei tried to say, but Sho leaned forward and kissed him again.

_**So hold me tight, tonight, tonight,  
It's you, you, you, you**_

"Don't try to get out of telling me. Because I'll get it out of you."

"How?"

"Oh, I have my ways…" Sho said lustfully. Kei blushed slightly, realizing what Sho was hinting at.

"Don't you ever get tired—"

"No."

Kei sighed. "Anyway. I'll tell you, I suppose…"

"Please?" Sho said, putting on his puppy-dog eyes and clenching his hands tighter.

"I left because—because…" Kei took a deep breath. "I left because I thought you would reject me…"

"Wh—why would I—"

"Sho—don't you remember!" Sho shook his head. "You, Toshi, and Shinji were in the park and were surrounded by Chan's men…it started to rain and I came to meet you guys…I saw you were in danger and—I attacked them……Sho—it was the first time any of you had seen me feed, _besides_ when you first met me…I—I figured all of you were disgusted by me, _you _most of all, and I didn't want you to hate me and…I didn't want to lose you, so I left…"

"So that's why…" Sho said, staring at Kei, who was staring intently at the surface of the table. "All these years…I've thought you left because you couldn't stand me pestering you anymore."

"Wh—Where'd you get that idea?" Kei said, suddenly staring at Sho. "True, I _do_ find you annoying at times, but that's one of the things I love about you now…" Kei smiled. "So are you happy now?"

"Yes. That's all I wanted to hear." Sho replied.

_**Hold me tight  
Let me go on loving you  
Tonight tonight**_

"Okay, so I can go?" Kei asked, beginning to stand up.

"No. Not yet…there's—one more thing…" Sho said, turning his attention to the table. Kei stared at him, curious. He sat back down.

"What is it, Sho-chan?"

"Well, um—speaking of when you left……that night…I was so troubled and distressed that I…um…I kind of ran into Yi-Che…and—uh…"

"What are you trying to get at?" Kei already had a good guess at where he was going.

"We—uh, both went back to, um—her place and…"

"No, Sho…No." Kei said, shaking his head. "You didn't…"

"Yeah…"

"So then—"

"Hana's my d-daughter." Sho choked out.

"Okay, then that makes some sense…" Kei said, smiling slightly. "I wondered why she looked somewhat familiar. She has your beautiful face…" Sho looked up, blushing furiously. "I wonder—if she blushes as much as you do…" They both leaned forward, their lips meeting softly. They broke away softly, both looking content. "But still—EWW!"

"Kei—" Sho said warningly.

"Well, compared to _us_, it's—"

"WHAT—" Sho said loudly, cutting Kei off. "—do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Hmm…"

"How about a movie?"

"Okay. Shopping afterwards?"

"S-Shopping!" Sho exclaimed, surprised. "Uhh…sure…?"

"Okay. I'll go get my coat…" Kei stood up, his hands still being held by Sho's. "Could you let go, please?"

"Oh, sorry." Sho said, releasing his hands. Kei walked back in utter darkness to their bedroom. "Kei—how can you see?" Sho called after him. "It's pitch black!"

"It's just one of the small pluses of being a vampire!" Kei called back. "Your normal senses sharpen greatly…and you can't die…which is kind of bad, but it was good for a few hours ago." Kei's dark figure appeared in the hallway entrance. "Otherwise, I'd be a goner." He laughed slightly. "Well, come on, let's go!"

_**Don't know what it means to hold you tight  
Being here alone tonight with you  
It feels so right now, feels so right now**_

"We're walking. I'm not going in another car for at least a week." Sho walked over to the front door, bumping into a few chairs as he went around the table. He opened the door, letting in moonlight so he could see. "Come on, Kei." Kei obediently followed him out the door and onto the streets. They made their way into the heart of Mallepa safely and in silence, until Kei wondered something.

"Hey Sho?" Kei asked. Sho turned and looked at him. "How'd you get home so fast?" Sho smiled.

"I stole Kurisutina's car."

"Hotwire?"

"No. It was unlocked and her keys were in the ignition."

"Wow. She really must have been nuts."

"Yeah. I wouldn't doubt it."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until Kei regained his troublesome personality. "So Sho…"

"Yeah?"

"Was it better than with me?"

"Wha—" Sho's expression went from content to annoyed within a few moments, realizing what Kei was asking. "AND YOU CALL ME DISGUSTING!" Kei started to laugh. "Ugh—how can you even _compare_—"

"You tell me."

"Kei—if you don't shut up, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Kei asked mockingly, grabbing Sho by the wrists and pulling him closer.

"I'll kill you." Sho finished, a stern look on his face. He then grinned.

"You liar." Kei said, staring at him. "You pose empty threats."

"So?"

"Oh, Sho. You're a moron."

_**Hold me tight  
Let me go on loving you  
Tonight, tonight**_

"But I'm _your_ moron," Sho replied.

"And I love you…" He leaned forward and kissed Sho, letting go of Sho's wrists and wrapping his arms around Sho, bringing him closer. The kiss turned passionate as Sho's hand slid underneath Kei's jacket and shirt, tracing up his bare chest. His other hand wrapped around Kei's waist, his fingers slowly making their way underneath the waistline of Kei's pants, which made Kei jump and pull out of the kiss suddenly. "Ack—Watch it, Sho!"

"Mmm…" Was all Sho said before he leaned forward and began to kiss Kei's neck.

"Aaah—Sho…" Kei pried Sho away. "We're in the middle of a street…"

"Mmm—so?" Sho asked, licking his lips slowly and seductively. Kei rolled his eyes.

"Let's get to the movie theater…" Kei said, striding forward at a fast rate, leaving Sho standing there, thunderstruck.

"Bu—but Kei!" Sho said, running to catch up. He put on his puppy dog eyes as Kei bought two tickets to a random movie. "Kei—you don't want to—"

"Sho…" Kei said warningly as they entered the movie theater. Although it looked fabulous on the outside, the inside was a wreck. Everything was falling apart, graffiti was spray-painted on the walls.

"You could have picked a better place, Kei," Sho muttered as they handed their tickets to the usher, who had a knife sticking out of his pocket. They walked past him cautiously and sat in the back row to the left of the projector. "And what movie are we seeing?"

"Like I have any idea…" Kei replied as the lights went out and the film began. He didn't care, he just wanted to be with Sho. Luckily there were only a few other people in the theater and they were sitting near the front. A few minutes passed.

"This is sooo boring," Sho whispered to Kei.

"Well, I _was_ following the plot line…not anymore, though…" Kei replied.

About an hour and a half into the movie, Kei suddenly felt Sho nipping at his ear. He ignored it, and tried to continue watching the movie, but it was impossible when Sho started to lick his ear.

"God, Sho…" Kei whispered, turning to glare at him. But Sho silenced him with a kiss. He pulled away quickly. "Mmm—more…" Kei said, leaning forward for another kiss. Sho smiled and kissed him again, this time with more force. He parted his lips when he could feel Sho's tongue waiting to enter. Their tongues fought until Kei stood up.

"What are you doing!" Hissed Sho. Kei didn't respond, only sat down on Sho's lap facing him, his legs on either side of Sho's waist.

"Getting closer…" Kei replied, slowly undoing Sho's button-up shirt that he still had on from going to Kurisutina's office.

"Nnn—but we're in public." Sho mocked, resting his head back on his chair, revealing his necklace that he never took off.

"But in here is darker than outside and no one can see us…" Kei replied, kissing at Sho's partially-bare chest. "And that moan before you tried to mimic me didn't convince me that you're all-for stopping out little 'make-out' session."

"Wait. What did you just say?" Sho said, completely confused. Kei chuckled softly and simply continued to kiss Sho's chest, making his way up to Sho's neck. He almost had Sho's shirt completely unbuttoned. Once Kei had reached Sho's neck, he slowly sucked at the skin, hearing a muffled moan from Sho. He stopped and looked at Sho.

_**Making love to only you  
So hold me tight, tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you**_

"You're too vocal…" Kei said, kissing him forcefully.

"Isn't that good, though?" Sho asked as Kei pulled away.

"Ha. Not when we're in public…" Kei said, licking Sho's nose. He merely smiled and wrapped his arms around the vampire, his hands sliding underneath Kei's jacket.

Sho then glanced up at the screen and noticed that the credits had just started. "Kei?" Sho said, nudging him. Kei grunted and continued to lick at his neck. "Kei—the movie's over…and I'm half-undressed!" Kei jumped up off of Sho and stood up just as the lights came back on.

"Give me your coat!" Sho hissed. Kei quickly took it off and threw it at Sho, who put it on, buttoning it up. "Good thing we wear the same size shirt…"

"We do?" Kei asked, looking around. No one seemed to notice them, which was lucky. "I never noticed…Come on, let's go." Kei grabbed Sho's arm and jerked him forcefully out of the movie theater, quickly passing the usher with the knife. When they got out to the parking lot, Kei pulled them both into a dark alleyway. "Give me my coat back and put your shirt on!"

"No offense," Sho said, throwing Kei his coat and beginning to button his shirt back up, " but you shouldn't lecture me since you _are_ the one who was taking my shirt off…" Kei glared at him, glancing around to see if anyone noticed, but no one seemed to notice them.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kei said offhandedly, not caring at all. "Now, didn't you promise me that we'd go shopping?" Sho stared at him.

"S-shopping?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with shopping?" Kei asked. "I mean, I want to buy you something…I haven't bought you anything since the last jacket you ruined…"

"I didn't ruin the jacket! _They_ shot a bullet through it on purpose!" Kei only laughed.

"I figured we'd go to some random antiques store and get something different…"

"Antiques!" Sho exclaimed, beginning to walk towards a small antiques store. "Okay, whatever…but that's really strange…"

"Well, you know what I was thinking of buying you…" Kei said as they entered the shop. He nodded politely to the owner and began to browse. "Is a CD player…a portable one."

_**There were bells on a hill  
But I never heard them ringing**_

"A CD player? Why would you buy me a—" But Kei cut him off.

"You know how you have so many CDs that Toshi bought you? And then your old CD player broke…I figured I'd buy you a new one…" Kei stopped suddenly and paused to look at the several different CD players displayed on the shelf. Sho was too busy looking at the antique guns that he ended up bumping into Kei.

"Sorry…" Sho said, backing up. "I think if I was you, I'd rather buy me a gun…"

"Well, _I_'m buying you a CD player, so there. And guns are more expensive, too…" Kei said, grabbing a white portable CD player from the shelf and walking up to pay for it.

"If you insist…" Sho said as Kei paid for the CD player. "But that movie wasn't very long or interesting…"

"Oh, what? You didn't like our little make-out session?"

"I meant the movie itself, Kei," Sho replied as he dragged Kei out of the shop.

"Fine. Do you want some ice cream?" Kei asked as though he was talking to a little child.

"YAY ICE CREAM—I mean, yes, please." Sho said, smiling. Kei merely shook his head, amused.

"Come on, there's a little stand over by the beach…"

As they made their way over to the stand, Sho said, "Oooh. Ice cream and a midnight stroll on the beach…What could be more romantic?"

Kei didn't say anything in response, only ordered for them both. "Oh, I could think of lots of other things more romantic than ice cream and the beach…" Sho was about to ask what, but he then realized the evening to the eloquent restaurant and the walk in the park (even though it had been interrupted by Toshi almost being murdered). Kei took their ice cream cones and walked towards the wooden steps to the beach shore. Sho stood where he was, until he realized something.

"HEY. YOU'VE GOT MY ICE CREAM!" He called after Kei, running towards him, leaving the employee at the ice cream stand laughing at him. Kei stopped as he reached the middle of the sandy shoreline, holding out an ice cream cone. Sho took it, gasping for breath. "I would have—crashed into you, but you—had the ice creams…" Sho said through breaths. Kei merely smiled and wrapped an arm around Sho's waist, eating his ice cream.

"Eat it, Sho. It's good. And _I_'m the one who doesn't eat normal food…"

_**No, I never heard them at all  
Till there was you**_

"Yes you—"

"Fine, then I'll just take yours, too…" Kei said, leaning his head over as though he was going to take a bite of the ice cream. Sho moved it so it was out of Kei's reach. He then took a huge bite out of his ice cream, making Kei laugh. He rested his head on Sho's shoulder, slowly eating his ice cream. Sho gently put an arm around Kei's waist, bringing him closer, his hand sliding into the pocket of Kei's pants. They slowly walked along the shoreline, eating their ice cream in silence. Once Sho finished, he started to talk.

"I would have rather had something else rather than ice cream," he said.

"What's that?" Kei said, finishing his ice cream off.

"You."

Kei swallowed. "But you already have me." Sho stopped, swinging Kei so that he was in front of him. He pulled Kei closer, smiling warmly. He put his hands on the back of Kei's head.

"And I'm glad," he said quickly, slowly leaning down and pressing his lips to Kei's softly, pulling away after a few seconds.

"I'm glad I have you," Kei said, smiling.

"You know that's copying off of my line," Sho said, falling down into the sand, pulling Kei down on top of him.

"Yes, I know, but…it was a good line." Kei said, rolling next to Sho. He took his shoes off and his jacket. Sho stared at him for a moment, and then followed suit, taking his shoes off as well. "And now _you_'re copying me."

"No I'm not," Sho said, pushing Kei so he was laying on the sand. He jumped on top of him.

"Well, I _was_ going to suggest a walk on the beach…" Kei said as Sho pinned his arms at his side.

"Oh…" Sho said, standing up. "Well, that's romantic, too." He held out a hand, which Kei grabbed to help him up. He stood up so fast that his head hit Sho's chest forcefully.

"Ow," Kei muttered, rubbing where his head had hit Sho's chest.

"You're the one who stood up too fast," Sho said, shaking his head in disgust. Kei simply wrapped his arms around Sho's neck, cuddling closer to Sho. Sho smiled warmly, resting his chin on top of Kei's head, wrapping his arms around the vampire. "I love you, Kei," He said softly into Kei's hair.

"And how can I not love you?" Kei asked him, looking up. "You're so unique…you're too hard not to fall in love with." Sho smiled, small tears in the corner of his eye. Kei stared at him. "Sho? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sho reassured him. "I-I'm just…I was just thinking that…if you never would have come back, I would have never been this happy ever again…none of this ever would have happened…a-and I probably wouldn't even remember you…"

"Sho," Kei said, catching Sho's attention. He smiled and placed a hand on Sho's cheek. "You told me that you were so happy when I came back…you've been in love with me since you met me…I don't think I would be that hard to forget. And…I forgot to tell you…"

_**There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging**_

"What?"

"When I left, the entire time, I couldn't stop thinking about you…I missed you so much that I couldn't stay away any longer…the picture of you in my mind was slowly fading and I wanted to see your beautiful face once more…" Sho leaned down and kissed Kei, softly. When he pulled away, Kei added, "You're addicting…" Sho lowered his head to conceal his blushing cheeks, but since Kei was shorter, it didn't matter. "You do blush a lot…" Kei said as he leaned upwards, his lips meeting Sho's tenderly.

After a little while, Kei pulled away, smiling broadly. "You know," he said, "I _did_ have a letter forming in my head that I was going to send you…"

"Oh?" Sho said, suddenly picking Kei up and walking down the beach slowly. "What did it say?"

"Well, I don't remember all of it, seeing as it was almost ten years ago, but…all I remember is I was going to write something like: Treasure these few words 'til we're together. I'll be coming home to you, until the day I do…And then I was going to add a P.S. at the end that said: 'I love you'. And then I never got the courage to write it…it took me nine years and you to finally tell you…"

"Me?"

_**No, I never saw them at all  
Till there was you**_

"Yes, you. You're the one who confessed first." Kei reminded him, clenching his arms around Sho's neck as Sho jumped over a log. "For a moment, I forgot you were carrying me." Sho simply smiled and laughed. "You need to warn me when you're going to jump."

"Or maybe I can just fall on top of you…" Sho whispered softly into Kei's ear.

"Yeah, you'd like that…breaking all of my bones if I were human…" Kei said, resting his head on Sho's shoulder, watching the other few couples on the beach beginning to leave. He felt like a little child being carried away by his mother. It was relaxing.

"Your hair smells nice, Kei," Sho said softly. Kei didn't say anything in response, which scared Sho slightly. "Kei? Don't be asleep…"

"Mmm—I could fall asleep," Kei said, snuggling closer to Sho's neck.

"Then let's go home, Kei…I won't be able to carry you all the way back…" Silence. "Kei? Kei…wake up…"

"No…" Kei said sleepily.

_**Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows  
Of dawn and dew**_

"Come on, get up!" Kei didn't move. "I'll drop you…" Sho moved his hands slightly and Kei grabbed at his neck. "Ha. I tricked you."

"Nnn, sleepy…" Kei said, setting his feet on the ground, but not letting go of Sho's neck.

"Come on, Kei," Sho said, patting Kei's back softly, trying to get him to let go of his neck. "I love when you don't let go of me, but you're suffocating me…"

"Oh fine…" Kei replied, letting go and stalking down the beach, back to where they had left their shoes. Sho watched as Kei sat down in the sand hastily, jamming his shoes on.

"Keiiii…" Sho said, jogging over and falling in the sand next to Kei, staring up at him, a worried look on his face. "What is with you! First you won't leave me alone and now you're stalking away?" Kei stayed silent. "Kei—you-you're almost…"

"Almost what?" Kei asked, turning to stare at Sho.

"I don't know…" Sho said, suddenly putting his shoes on. "Let's just go home and get some sleep. The sun's going to be coming up soon anyway…I don't want you frying on me…"

"Don't you mean dying?" Kei asked, standing up.

"Maybe…" Sho said, smiling slightly. He leaned over and kissed Kei on the forehead.

_**There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you**_

"What was that for?" Kei asked, looking up. "I wanted a _real_ kiss…" Sho rolled his eyes and sighed, walking away. "Hey! Wait!"

"Let's just get home, Kei…" Sho said as Kei caught up to him. They walked home in silence, neither saying a word to the other.

When they arrived home, they both went into the bedroom right away, changing quickly. Kei crawled underneath the covers, drawing them tight around his chin. Sho stared for a moment and then pulled the covers up, laying down. He slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around Kei, bringing the vampire closer to him. Kei mumbled something that Sho couldn't hear.

"Good night, Kei," Sho said quietly, closing his eyes. Kei turned around and kissed Sho lightly on the cheek. He smiled slightly, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Good night," Kei replied softly, his hand touching Sho's cheek. He closed his eyes as well, resting his head on Sho's chest, falling asleep within minutes………

_**Till there was you……**_

* * *

Thanks YaoiKitty for the great line: "No, Sho…No." XD I love it! I had trouble writing the explanation because the image of Sho and Yi-Che…in her apartment or wherever would just pop up and it's like: "EWWWW. NO. BAD SHO. BAD. EWWWWWWWW."

And yes, the CD player will be significant in the next chapter, don't worry. And the letter Kei writes has parts of lyrics from "PS I love you" by the Beatles. I'm on a Beatles high.

Lyrics are Hold Me Tight and Till There Was You by the Beatles. MAJOR Beatle high when I wrote this. Now I'm back to J-Rock. XD

Sorry that it took kinda long, but muses don't seem to work very much when you want them to. More to come soon. I have no idea what I'm doing next. Seriously. But I do know that I'm playing Etude for my recital and I'm getting my friend Agent Donut to sing it. So yay for Etude! And my teacher likes to say 'Gackt' and I finally told him that it's not his real name. XDD I forgot to before.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Good Times, Bad Times

Okay. BLACK STONE is so freaking great. I love it so much! I'm married to the PV, so that makes me Mrs. Black Stone PV II, because my friend married it before me.

Okay, back to the actual fic…

**NOTES: **

**Shiroyuki: **Yay thanks! I figured everyone would be happy when I killed her off. If I wanted to make it even more interesting, she could be a vampire now, but nah. I think I've ticked everyone off long enough. Hana might look like Sho…if you think about the movie, but she kinda doesn't look like him in the movie. XD Kei was gone for only about a year-ish…two at the max (I'm not really sure myself. XD) Sho never saw Hana after that one night…

**YaoiKitty: **Well, maybe Yi-Che was feeling all dejected and like: "Waaah! Nobody loves me!" So yeah. Maybe she actually liked Sho because she never met Kei…except for in Sho's dream. But that was his dream.

**Miecamiu: **I really have no idea what he was going to say. Literally. So I just had him say "I don't know". XD

And not to tick any of you off (again), this'll be sort of another confusing chapter…not as bad as before, though. I think. So, enjoy!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I'm glad people like my fic!

Sorry that the last chapter was fluffy…no smut in this one, sadly. I'm smutted out (if that can happen).

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:Good Times, Bad Times**

Sho woke up to find a worried Kei leaning over him, holding Sho's hands within his own. He smiled softly. "You were having another dream, weren't you?" Kei asked him, making Sho realize that he was sweating profusely and breathing quite heavily. He tried to sit up, but Kei pushed him back down into the pillows. "I was worried," Kei said, small tears forming in the corners of his brown eyes. "You were thrashing about more than usual…" He trailed off. Sho slowly sat up, propping himself up on the backboard of their bed. He wrapped his arms around Kei, pulling him closer. Kei rested his head on Sho's shoulder.

"I'm alright, don't worry," Sho said softly, running a hand up and down Kei's back in a comforting fashion. He sniffed loudly, making Sho smile. "I love how you're so vulnerable to everything when you first wake up…" Kei simply pressed himself closer to Sho and after several minutes of silent sobbing, Sho lifted Kei up, staring at him. "Are _you_ alright?" Kei nodded wiping away several tears.

"I'm just afraid…" Kei said quietly, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Afraid of what?" Sho asked, gently kissing away Kei's tears.

"Losing you," he said, a few more tears falling down his face. "I mean—our time together is so short. And I-I don't want to lose you before I have to…"

"Kei," Sho said, smiling softly. "Our time together may be short in _your_ lifetime. But in _my_ lifetime, it'll seem so much longer to me. I guess that really doesn't cheer you up, but…" He couldn't think of anything else to say. "I-I guess what I'm trying to say is let's enjoy our time together…or something."

"I love your logic…" Kei said, pressing his wet lips to Sho's as he wrapped his arms tightly around the man. "It never makes any sense."

"It does sometimes!" Sho retorted, kissing Kei's forehead. "Come on, let's go do something…" Kei broke away from Sho's warm embrace and stood up, walking over to the dresser and brushing his hair. Sho stood up and walked over behind the vampire as he pulled off his pants, rummaging around in a drawer to find another pair. "Do you really _need_ to put any pants on?"

"To go out in public, yes." Kei replied with a smile on his face as he pulled on the pair of pants. He rummaged around and found his favorite shirt ('Safe Sex Forever') and pulled it on over his head. "Anyway, I'm going to go and see how warm it is outside to see if I'll need my jacket or not…" As Kei walked out of the room, Sho followed him, checking his watch as Kei opened the door. His eyes widened.

"KEI—WAIT!" Sho screamed. "IT'S NOON, NOT MIDNIGHT!" But it was too late. Kei was frozen where he stood, screaming in pain from the sun's rays. Within a few moments, he was gone, simply a pile of ash. "K-Kei…" Sho said, falling to his knees and sobbing. "N-No…K-KEI!" He began to shake violently as a dark figure shot at him from the doorway, the bullets piercing his chest.

And then Sho woke up, sweating profusely again. He looked to his left to find Kei sleeping peacefully. He checked his watch to see what time it was and it was 6:45. Shaking off the nightmare, he sat up, gently kissing Kei on the cheek. Kei merely sighed softly and shifted a little. Sho smiled and walked out of the room slowly, craving something to eat. As he opened up the fridge, he found an old note from Kei propped up on an empty carton of orange juice:

_WE NEED FOOD._

Sho groaned. He really wasn't in the mood to go shopping for food, but he figured he might as well. Kei wouldn't be up for a little while longer so there was no entertainment (of _any_ kind) around. Grabbing Kei's red coat, Sho scribbled a note to Kei, taped it to the fridge handle and left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Kei walked into the kitchen that evening dressed in complete black. He glanced around and noticed the note Sho had taped to the handle of the fridge.

_My gorgeous, loveable vampire Kei,_

_Went out for groceries. Seriously, we have no food. Be back later!_

_Yours for the taking whenever you'd like,_

_Sho_

Kei laughed at the tackiness of the note. As soon as he had thrown it into the garbage, Sho walked in the front door, carrying two full paper bags. Kei walked over and took one from the man, adding, "Wonderful note, Sho." He said as he walked back to the table, setting the bag he was carrying down on top of the table. Sho grinned, following him. "I'm _your_ 'gorgeous, loveable' vampire?"

"What? You don't think you're **_mine_**…or gorgeous? Or loveable?" Sho asked as he put his bag directly into the fridge without unpacking any of the items. He threw Kei's coat that he had been wearing over one of the backs of the chairs.

"I don't deny it," Kei said, laughing. He slowly unpacked the items from in the bag, setting them on the table. "But it was really, really tacky when you—" Kei gasped suddenly as he pulled out a can of whip cream. He showed it to Sho. "Sho-chan…why—_why_ did you buy whip cream! I really hope you're not thinking of using it when—"

"Maybe I am…" Sho said smoothly, suddenly pushing Kei backwards and pinning him against the fridge by his wrists.

"_When_ are you ever tired?" Kei asked, sighing.

"Never. Because you're too addicting not to have…" Sho replied, kissing Kei's forehead.

"That's supposed to be a complement?"

"Sure, why not…" Sho said, kissing Kei forcefully. The vampire resisted for a little bit, but soon gave in, letting the man's tongue explore his mouth eagerly. Kei suddenly dropped the can of whip cream as a diversion. It hit the linoleum floor, making a 'thunk' sound. Sho pulled away in surprise, giving Kei a few moments of freedom. Within the moment Sho let go of his wrists, he jumped towards the man, wrapping his legs around Sho's waist and his arms around Sho's neck. He ended up pushing Sho backwards, landing on top of their table, knocking the groceries to the floor.

"That's better…" Kei purred from above Sho.

"Wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?" Sho asked.

"Who said we need to be comfortable?" Sho merely grinned, leaning upwards and pressing his lips to Kei's. Kei slowly traced his hand down Sho's torso, down to the waistline of Sho's pants. Sho pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly as Kei managed to push his hand into Sho's pants. As he wrapped his hand around Sho's throbbing erection, Toshi walked in through the front door, stopping and staring at the event happening. He couldn't tell where Kei's right hand was exactly, but when Kei started to lick at Sho's neck, Toshi realized that he was _killing_ Sho.

"YOU MONSTER!" Toshi screamed at the pair on top of the table. Kei and Sho both looked over and realized where they were at, how they were positioned, and what exactly they were doing. Kei withdrew his hand from within Sho's pants. Toshi charged at him, knocking him off of Sho and onto the floor. "I told you he'd try to kill you!"

"No you didn't!" Sho said angrily, sitting up. Kei managed to stand up without Toshi killing him.

"Toshi, I _wasn't_ killing Sho. I'd _never_ do that," Kei said calmly.

"Oh…well then, what were you—" He stopped, suddenly understanding what they had actually been doing. He shuddered, realizing where Kei's right hand had been. "Ugh. You two are _disgusting_!" Sho blushed, utterly embarrassed that Toshi had seen them on the kitchen table. "I know I'm never eating off of that table again…" Kei laughed softly. "You guys need to put a sign up or something when you're having sex with each other on the kitchen table."

"We _weren't _having sex!" Sho said, blushing furiously.

"You looked pretty close to it, though…" Toshi replied, shuddering again.

"So, why are you here?" Kei asked, trying to avoid a quarrel between the two friends.

"Well, I came in to check up on Sho, but it seems like he's **_doing_ **just fine. Nothing seems to be **_hard_ **to handle in his life." Sho looked like he was about to die. He muttered something about going to the bathroom and walked away quickly.

"Why are you so hard on Sho?" Kei asked, glaring.

"_I_'m the one who's **_hard on_** **_Sho_**?" Toshi asked. Kei blushed slightly, realizing what Toshi was implying.

"Look. Just because we love each other and are attracted to each other doesn't mean we have sex all the time!" Kei retorted.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I was always used to walking in on Sho with women…_not_ men…" Toshi said quietly. "I mean…I have nothing against you personally, Kei, but I wonder whether he's been attracted to guys all along…"

"He hasn't…" Kei said softly, smiling warmly, a distant look in his eyes. "I've asked him. He said he's loved only me in that way. No one else. I-I've never had anyone love me before…or even stick up for me…" ("**_Stick up_**?" Toshi said quietly.) "…I was always an outcast—a monster. I suppose I love him because he saw past my vampire side and found the human in me. Or something…" And Kei seriously wondered when Toshi had walked in on Sho with women. As far as Kei knew, Sho had been with Yi-Che and no other women.

"I guess I understand what you're getting at," Toshi said. "Tell Sho I'm sorry about what happened and I'll see you guys later—hopefully in less of an **_uncomfortable_** situation." He smiled and left quickly, closing the door behind him.

Kei sighed and picked up the can of whip cream, walking into the bathroom to find Sho sitting in the shower (completely clothed), which was turned off. "Sho—"

"How much more embarrassing could that get?" Sho asked, putting a hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"Sho, Toshi and I came to an understanding. So don't worry about being embarrassed anymore…" Kei, behind his back, took off the cap from the whip cream can as he sat down across from Sho on the shower floor. "He understands us now."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kei replied, smiling warmly. He revealed the can of whip cream to Sho. "Now, where were we?"

"Oh Kei, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"It doesn't look like you're not in the mood," Kei said, gesturing downwards at Sho. Sho blushed slightly, making Kei laugh. "I knew it!" He said, pushing the top of the can down. Whip cream sprayed across the shower, landing on Sho's face.

_"Kei!"_ He snarled angrily. He made a move to wipe it away, but Kei stopped him.

"I'll get it, don't worry," Kei said, leaning forward.

"Wait, how exactly are you going to—Kei—Aaahh…" Sho said as Kei began to lick the whip cream away slowly and seductively. "Kei—mmm—s-stop. I-I'll get it off m-myself, j-just stop—"

"No," Kei said, licking the whip cream off of Sho's nose.

Kei finally stopped a few minutes later once he had gotten all of the whip cream off of Sho's face, licking his lips. "I'm so glad you bought the whip cream, Sho. It makes you even sweeter," he said, smiling.

"You're welcome," Sho said, grinning.

"Oh wait. I missed some…" Kei said.

"Where?"

"…Here." Kei pressed his lips against Sho's, setting the can of whip cream down. He wrapped his arms around Sho's neck, his hands slipping underneath Sho's shirt. Sho's hands traveled down Kei's spine to the edge of his pants, edging underneath to linger seductively at his ass. "Mmm—Sho, don't." Kei said suddenly as Sho's fingers worked their way lower and lower.

"Aw. Fine." Sho said, withdrawing one of his hands. With his other hand, he slowly unzipped Kei's pants, pulling them down partway.

"God, Sho…you're just too eager, aren't you?" Kei asked. "You start with taking off the _shirt_, not the pants. How many times must I tell you?" Sho pulled Kei's pants off until they pooled at his feet.

"This is definitely the first time you've ever told me…" Sho said, suddenly grabbing Kei's erection roughly.

"Aaahh…" Kei moaned as Sho ran his fingers along Kei's erection continually. He suddenly pushed Sho's hand away. "Why don't _you_ get pantsless as well?" He asked seductively.

"Mmm, but it's so much more enjoyable to hear _you_ moan, my vampire…And I'm having sooo much more fun _making_ you moan…"

"Ugh, for the love of—Just get your pants off, moron!" Kei snapped at him.

"Fine, fine." Sho said, pulling his pants off and pulling Kei's pants off the rest of the way. "Would the shower be better if it was on and steaming hot to go along with the mood of the moment?" he asked.

"Whatever you'd like…" Kei said, pulling off his shirt and throwing it out of the shower. He did the same with Sho's shirt and the can of whip cream. As both men stood up, Kei closed the door of the shower as Sho turned on the shower. Kei jumped up, wrapping his legs around Sho's waist and his hands around Sho's neck like he had done back in the kitchen. Luckily, he only knocked Sho back into the wall. Sho draped his arms around Kei's waist as though he was going to carry the vampire. "At least Toshi's gone…" Kei whispered, licking Sho's neck.

"Mmhmm…" Sho said, nodding his head. "Kei…" he said softly.

"Yes?" Kei said, stopping and looking at Sho with a smile on his lips. "What is it?"

"I-I don't think I can do this…" Sho said. Kei's smile faltered.

"What? Why?"

"It's too uncomfortable…"

"Is it because of Toshi? Sho, I told you—"

"What!" Sho said suddenly. "No…I meant that there's not a lot of room in here…I think the bedroom would be better…"

"Always want it your way, eh?" Kei said. "All right. But you have to turn off the shower _and _carry me like this to the bedroom…"

"Oh, that won't be a problem…" Sho said, turning off the shower. "You're really not that heavy…"

As Sho stepped out of the shower, he grabbed one of the towels sitting on the sink counter to wrap around them. Kei stopped him. "No. I meant _exactly_ like this…dripping wet and **_completely_** naked…"

"You really are a sick, perverted vampire, aren't you?" Sho said as he draped the towel around his and Kei's shoulders, much to Kei's displeasure.

"Yes I am…but isn't that why you love me?"

"Oh, that's only one of the many reasons of why I love you…" Sho said as he opened up the door. He kissed Kei slowly and as he tried to pull away (so he could see where he was going), Kei put a hand on the back of Sho's head, pushing him deeper into the kiss. Blindly, Sho staggered into the correct room, collapsing onto their bed. He rolled away from Kei, breathing heavily. "You-you're heavier than I remember…"

"Mmm…" Was all Kei said before he rolled on top of Sho. "Am I? I never noticed…maybe it's all the blood and ice cream I've been eating…"

"Eww." Sho said. "At least you didn't mix the two…" Kei merely laughed, tracing a finger down Sho's wet chest. "G-God I'm freezing…"

"Oh really? I bet I can warm you up…" Kei said, throwing the towel onto the ground. He pressed his lips to Sho's forcefully, his hands sliding down to Sho's waist. The man moaned into Kei's mouth, his own hands traveling down Kei's wet chest. The day continued on with no interruptions……

* * *

Sho woke up much earlier than Kei and decided to take a quick shower and change. When he opened the front door that evening to grab their mail (or what hadn't been raided by rebellious teens), he ended up coming face to face with a horribly beaten and close to death Toshi. "T-Toshi!" Sho gasped, shocked.

"S-S-Sho…" Toshi said, falling forward into Sho's waiting arms. They both collapsed onto the floor. "I-I killed Chan…"

"You did!" Sho exclaimed quietly, careful not to wake up Kei. "Bu-But you're hurt."

"A-And then S-Son came…" Toshi managed to say. "Th-they threatened me…" Toshi gasped, bleeding to death in Sho's lap. "They wanted t-to know K-Kei's weakness…a-and I-I told them…"

"You—did?" Sho gasped, his heart nearly stopping.

"I-I'm sorry…" Toshi breathed. With his last breath, he managed to gasp, "They're coming…!" Toshi went limp, his eyes shutting slowly.

"Toshi—TOSHI!" Sho cried, hugging the man's limp body tightly. Sho closed his eyes tightly, tears falling. "It's alright. They won't get me…"

"I beg to differ," a familiar voice said. Sho opened his eyes and came face to face with—

* * *

Kudos to Kris who gave me the idea for the shower scene (sort of. Her's is better. And smuttier. xD) so everyone thank her! And also, everyone throw something heavy at her for being too lazy to write the smut scene for me, so I had to improvise.

And thanks to Melly who started the whole pervertedness with the whip cream. :DDD

And sorry, no CD player in this one. I think it'll end up making its major debut in the sequel (which I'm already writing!)

Oh yeah. And I wrote a Gakuhai fic…I had it posted here for a little while but I took it off. If you'd like to read the hottness of it, leave your e-mail or something……oO?

YAYFORNOMORESCHOOL! Oh yeah and the last chapter is -not- next. Two more chapters. They're already written. I think the next one's pretty short, but I'M NOT POSTING IT YET. YOU ALL CAN JUST WAIT.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Love Remembers

I kept you all in suspense for a total of like…four days. Wow. Go me. I'm so good at keeping you all in suspense. _(Mega hint of sarcasm in voice) _Well, anyway—screw the author's notes, let's just get to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Love Remembers**

"_I beg to differ," a familiar voice said. Sho opened his eyes and came face to face with—_

Son. As Sho glanced behind Son out the door, he noticed Son had five other people with him, all pointing their guns at him. Son had a look of triumph on his face, realizing that he had finally won. He didn't let go of Toshi's body because it was covering his chest and he'd rather not get shot.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time, Sho," Son said softly, sitting down next to Sho on the ground. "The last time must have been—at the park, yes…that was fun."

"You skipped out on the fight." Sho said through clenched teeth.

"Well, being Chan's right-hand man, I have to be with him at all times and protect him. He wanted to leave, so I had to go too." Son replied, a hand touching Sho's cheek. Sho merely glared at Son with pure hatred.

"You were just a coward. You always were." Sho said, venom on the edge of his words. "Always running to Chan when you were at the orphanage…you never wanted to fight me. You knew you'd lose. You knew I was stronger. I still am." Sho hit a sore spot in Son's memory. His face went from gentle to absolute revulsion. "Just because you have your cronies doesn't mean that you're stronger."

_**The thing that appeared in front of my eyes vanished**_

_**The voice that cut my dreams to pieces**_

_**In this world that's full of lies**_

**_Tease me...Break me_**

"You really _must_ want to die." Son said suddenly. He stood up, pulling Toshi away from his grasp. "Stand up." Sho obeyed reluctantly. As soon as he had stood up, two of the men grabbed Sho's arms and dragged him over to the table. "You're going to write a note to Kei that explains why you're gone, alright? We know he comes and visits you often and he'll wonder where you are." Son said, handing him a piece of paper and a pen. "Make up what you'd like, but make sure you don't tell the truth or we'll kill you right here and now." Sho scribbled down a note quickly, praying that everything would all end well.

As soon as he was done writing, the same two men grabbed Sho's arms and pulled them behind his back, tying his wrists together. "I don't want to hear you speak." Son told Sho as they left the house………

* * *

Kei walked into the kitchen a half-hour later to find the note sitting on the table.

_Kei—Son challenged me to a fight. I couldn't resist, that damn smug face of his. Don't come. You might get hurt. –Sho._

Kei read the note over and over, knowing that it was a lie, trying to figure out why Sho would write such a false note. Sho would _never_ have gone without him. He _knew_ that Kei couldn't get hurt and that Kei was his protection…Kei flipped the paper over to find in tiny writing:

_I love you. Son—he was here. He forced me to write a false message. Please, Kei, I need your help. I'm scared. I—_

And the note was cut off. Kei knew it was something that would get Sho killed, if he wasn't already dead. Crumpling up the note, Kei walked over to the coat rack, grabbing his red coat. Something caught Kei's attention to his right. As he turned his head, he gasped. Toshi was there—dead. "H-holy shit," Kei breathed, examining Toshi's body closely. The urge to feed on the man's blood was tempting, but he fought it. "Shit—oh shit…oh _god_. This isn't good. This isn't good _at all_." Kei ran out of the house, somehow knowing exactly where Son had taken Sho…

_**That voice that can be heard distantly**_

_**Noah's boat that's full of delusions**_

* * *

_**Beat me...Stop me**_

_**Violate me**_

Sho was kneeling on the ground. Son had a gun pointed at him, standing a few feet away. He had made all of the others go back to their headquarters. "I want to kill you myself." Son said, a crazed look on his face. Sho merely ignored everything the man was saying. He looked around his old house, the run-down hospital, and realized that he was kneeling in their old kitchen. He smiled softly, recalling all of the fun times he had had there with Shinji, Toshi, and Kei.

Son's men had beaten him up badly before Son had dismissed them. Sho merely shrugged it off, knowing Kei was bound to show up. Even if it was a false hope, it still kept him clinging to sanity.

As Kei rounded the corner, he saw Son standing a few feet away from Sho. Sho turned to look at him, a piteous look in his eyes. Kei froze, wide-eyed, as Son shot Sho several times in the chest.

_**lie...you who ripped up my chest**_

_**robbed me of my voice**_

_**stopped up my eyes**_

"BASTARD!" Kei screamed, whipping out a gun and pointing it at Son. Tears fell down Kei's face as his lover fell backwards onto the stony pavement, slowly dying.

"This is how it has to be," Son said softly. Before he could say anything else, Kei shot him in the chest until he was out of bullets, his tears gone and blinding rage taking over his self control. Son fell over, dead. Kei ran over to Sho quickly, praying that Sho wasn't hurt badly besides the bullet holes. He could deal with that.

Kei cradled Sho in his arms. The man was beaten up badly; blood was covering his face, hands, clothes, _everything_. He grabbed Sho's hand and held it within his own, on the verge of tears. It was painful for the vampire to watch Sho's labored breathing, to watch the person he loved slowly die before him. Kei closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to force back the tears. He didn't want Sho to see him crying when Sho needed him the most.

"K-Kei," a quivering voice said slowly. Kei's eyes shot open as he looked down at Sho, smiling softly. "Kei, I—" He tried to say, but Kei stopped him.

"Sho—don't-don't leave me." Kei said, fighting back his tears. "I can't stand to lose you, you're all I live for! I love you too much!"

"I…won't." Sho managed to reply.

_**lie...Gently rip me up**_

_**Softly embrace me**_

"Your trench coat's seen better days," Kei said. Sho began to laugh softly, but he started to cough up blood, making Kei flinch.

"Kei—I'd love t-to live forever b-by your side," he began to say, shaking violently as he spoke. Kei tried to quiet Sho, but he wouldn't let him. "I d-don't care—what the consequences are…b-but—" He coughed up more blood. "You don't—want me to get—hurt. You—you're letting the inevitable h-happen. Let—your heart decide—my fate." Sho closed his eyes in weariness. Simply talking wore him out.

"You're making _me_ decide!" Kei said, staring at Sho, disbelieving. He noticed Sho nod slightly. "You know how torn I am! I…I—"

"Let…your heart…decide……" Sho said with his final breath. Kei stared at him, his eyes bloodshot. A single tear slowly traced down Kei's cheek, falling onto Sho's nose.

"Forgive me, Sho. Don't judge me harshly because of my decision…" Kei said softly to Sho's still figure. He slowly let go of Sho's bloody hand……

**_Pl-e-a-se-save me_**

MUHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHOOOOOO KNOOOOOOOOOOOWSSSSSSSS! You will find out……NEVER—I mean…when I feel like updating. The final chapter is already written!

Oh yeah…lyrics are Nine Spiral because I'm suddenly madly in love –again- with that song. X3


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Thousand Years Time

**NOTES:**

**Immortal-entity: **Hah. I actually was cackling evilly. I know, I know. I have major editing to do in _Dakishimete_. I started it once and kinda gave up. XD But that's me. And no, I don't know what it's like to be dangling in midair, but I do know what it's like to control people by not updating my fics _(cackles evilly)_ I mean—I really love your story and I, too, check the Moon Child category every three seconds…I think I may have a compulsive disorder or something. But anyway—I enjoyed your review and maybe after I'm done with this whole series (I am planning a sequel), I'll go back and edit _Dakishimete_ and this one, too. (I know for a fact in one of the chapters, Sho is 'Shoe' at one point. And I always crack up.) I have 17 other emails to go through at the moment, but when I'm done, I'm going to go read the next two chapters…I think four and five…

**Fujipuri: **Yeah, I didn't want to do Sho's death the same way the movie does, so…I did it my way.

Thanks for all other reviews! (because I can't seem to find the emails at the moment)

I think I hear you all shouting "GET TO THE FREAKING CHAPTER!" So—

I think I've left you in suspense for long enough. :D Here ya'll go!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A Thousand Years Time**

Kei laid Sho down on the ground gently and kneeled next to him. He leaned over the man's face and whispered, "I'm not going to lose you." He barred his fangs and quickly sank them into Sho's tender neck. Blood, _Sho_'s blood, the blood he had deemed forbidden, began to pour into his waiting mouth, flowing gently down his throat. It tasted sweet, reminding him of everything about Sho.

Minutes passed and tears began to fall down Kei's face as he wondered whether Sho would be truly happy or not with the decision he had just made. True, Sho said that he _wanted_ to live forever, but was he just saying it to make Kei feel loved? Kei was about to pull away, to give up on saving Sho, when he heard a breathy gasp from the man. It stopped abruptly, so Kei continued to drain Sho.

_**hanging my head at aimless words  
I was searching**  
_

After a few more minutes, Kei stood up, forcing himself to pull away from Sho, who looked utterly pale. He wiped Sho's blood off of his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He watched the still figure for a while, waiting for any sign of life or movement. He sat down next to Sho and gently held the man's hand, waiting……

_**"when was it that I first began  
to remember you?"**_

* * *

As the sun finally set, Kei stood up, tenderly picking Sho up, cradling the man in his arms with care. He made sure that Sho's head was resting safely on his shoulder as he slowly made his way home, carrying the hopefully soon-to-be vampire in his arms, tears spilling down his face as he prayed it had worked.

Once Kei made it back to their house, he slowly carried Sho to their bedroom, laying him down softly on their bed. He didn't care that the white sheets were going to be blood-stained; he just wanted to save Sho. Kei then went out to the kitchen, grabbing a damp cloth and a dry towel from the bathroom, along with some bandages, returning back to Sho's still figure. He pulled his rocking chair up to the bed and gently pulled off Sho's now-blood-red trench coat, throwing it by the door. As carefully as he could, he managed to pull off Sho's tank top, setting it on the ground next to him. The sight of Sho's bloodied chest with numerous bullet holes, bruises, and what looked like whip marks in it make him sick.

_**without even knowing the meaning of my tears  
just as if washing away sadness**_

"_This_ is what I meant when I said I didn't want you hurt, Sho…" Kei said softly. He slowly dabbed at Sho's tender skin with the damp cloth, wiping away the still-wet blood.

After a long hour of tedious dabbing and drying Sho's skin, Kei had finished cleaning Sho's chest and neck. He set aside the towel and cloth and grabbed the bandages. "Even though vampires heal fast, there's still a chance it can get infected, which isn't a big deal, though," Kei said. He smiled, putting a bandage over the two fang holes in Sho's neck. "But you can't hear me talking to you, can you?" He sighed softly. "If you can…please, Sho, don't leave me here alone. Shinji's gone, Toshi's gone, even Son's gone—no one's left if you leave me. Please, let it have worked. Please…I can't stand to live without you, Sho. If you don't wake up, then my life will never be the same. There'll never be another person like you for me to love as much as I've loved you. I won't be able to live without you, and I've told you this before…you gave me a reason to live…but if you're gone—if none of this worked—then I have no reason to live…" A tear slid down his cheek as he said these last few words.

_**the one reflected in my eyes hasn't changed  
even now it's you alone**_

Sighing, Kei stood up, wet cloth in hand, and went out into the kitchen, throwing the bloodied cloth into the trash and wetting a different cloth. He walked back into the bedroom, sitting back down in his chair. He leaned over Sho and slowly dabbed at Sho's face, cleaning off the now-dried blood.

As he dried off Sho's face, he realized that if Sho was now a vampire, then he needed blood. Kei walked over to the dresser, opening up the first drawer and pulled out a knife. Kei had first placed the knife in the drawer when he and Sho first moved into the house. Kei was afraid that they might be attacked in the middle of the night. Sho had all the guns; Kei had all the knives.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down, slowly slitting the side of his left hand. He parted Sho's lips and pressed the side of his hand to Sho's open mouth. Almost immediately, he could feel Sho sucking at his hand, drinking up the blood. Kei nearly jumped in delight, happy that it had worked. He silently prayed that Sho would accept the fact that he was going to be a vampire when he woke up.

Kei sat at Sho's side patiently, his hand pressed up to the new vampire's lips, until he began to feel dizzy. He pulled his hand away, pressing the dry towel up against his hand to stop the bleeding. Kei watched as Sho's breaths began to deepen and slowly returned to normal. Kei dropped the towel in surprise as Sho's eyes began to flutter. He moved closer to the vampire, waiting to see the familiar cerulean eyes, but Sho's eyelids calmed down. Kei grabbed his bottle of water on the nightstand, opened it, and poured a small amount of water into Sho's mouth to get rid of the taste of blood so Sho wouldn't freak out when he woke up. Immediately, Sho swallowed, choking slightly. Yet he didn't wake up. Kei sighed and sat back in his rocking chair, wrapping his arms around his knees, waiting for Sho to wake up………

_**as if the last words you spoke to me  
are still lingering in my heart**_

* * *

Around four in the morning, Sho began to stir. Kei immediately moved to sit on the edge of the bed. As Sho's eyelids began to flutter, Kei's heart started to pound faster and faster. Sho opened his eyes drunkenly, his eyes rolling slightly. He blinked several times, and Kei realized that the playful cerulean eyes he longed to see had become cold and had lost their childish sparkle. But he could get over it. He _had_ to get over it. It was a simple minor detail and he didn't want it to inflict torture upon his conscious or Sho's for…well, forever.

Sho blinked several more times, but didn't move or pay attention to anything other than the ceiling above him.

"Sho?" Kei said softly. Sho didn't notice. "Sho?" He said again, but this time, he gently touched the new vampire's hand. Sho's head jerked over towards Kei.

"K-Kei?" he said, breathing quite heavily. Kei's hand began to tremble as he felt Sho's fingers entwine with his. Kei smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

"H-how did you sleep, sweetheart?" Kei asked, several tears falling down his cheek. Sho smiled slightly.

_**I'll send these thoughts to where you are  
I'll fly my sadness to you on a melody**_

"W-why am I shirtless?" Sho asked, making Kei laugh. "I-I'm really sore…" Sho then said, wincing in pain.

"Yeah, that always happens, don't worry." Sho gave Kei a quizzical look. "You mean—you don't remember?"

"I-I remember in my dream…S-Son shot me and you held me……then I was in Heaven…" Sho said softly, trying to sit up. Kei helped him get situated sitting on the side of the bed next to him. His small smile broadened. "And I saw Toshi and Shinji, but—" Sho looked in front of him at the mirror and gasped. "Oh my god…" he breathed, looking at his reflection. "I-Is that me?" Kei watched as Sho's hand went up to his mouth and pressed on the edge of his now-pointed canines. "Kei—you didn't…"

"I did…" Kei said quietly, tears falling fluently down his face. Sho sounded angry with his decision.

_**I continued to walk around, wandering aimlessly by myself**_

_**My weak breaths are colored white**_

"Kei…I-I…you—you made me like you!" Sho asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I couldn't stand losing you, Sho!" Kei shot at him angrily.

"But—"

"I knew it was a bad decision of mine…right from the start, I knew you'd be pissed at me…" Kei said, standing up. "I need air…I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up for hours, waiting to see your smiling face, hear that you're happy with my choice. But you're pissed at it. I…I need time to think, to clear my mind…to figure out what I should do now that you've rejected me." Kei ran out of the room, a sob escaping his lips; he slammed the door behind him. Sho could hear the front door slam shut a few seconds later.

_**In the fleetingness of the changing seasons**_

_**My tears spilled for no reason**_

Sho was dumbstruck. He slowly stood up and made his way out into the kitchen and ended up sitting down in his normal chair at the table, wincing as the bullet holes in his back grazed against the cold chair. "But Kei—I-I'm happy with your decision…" He said softly, knowing Kei couldn't hear him. "I-I've always wanted to follow in your footsteps, be like you, live like you, stay with you forever…I-I always meant what I said…" Tears fell from Sho's eyes onto the table top. "I just thought you'd never to it to me because you always tell me how horrible it is. S-So why did you just storm out a-and not let me say anything, Kei? I—I'm happy…that we can…be together forever……" Sho rested his head in his arms on the kitchen table and cried, hoping that Kei would return, hoping that Kei hadn't killed himself………

"_**Even now, I love you"**_

* * *

Kei walked in the front door two hours later to find a still-crying Sho at the kitchen table. He didn't say anything, so Kei hung up his cloak and walked over, sitting across from the sobbing vampire.

"How could you do such a thing!" Sho yelled at Kei, his head shooting up.

"Sho-chan, I—" Kei was on the verge of tears. He didn't look at Sho. He had been hoping that Sho was over his decision and could live with it, but apparently he wasn't.

"Why would you just leave and assume I'm pissed off because of what you did to me? Why would you just leave and not let me say anything! 'Never assume anything' you told me, and yet you assumed that I was mad at you!" Kei looked at him; his eyes were bloodshot, his face stained with tears. "I love you! Why would you think I'd be pissed off to live with you forever! I-I've been crying for the past two hours and praying that you didn't go kill yourself just because you thought I was mad!" His voice began to crack badly, so he softened his voice slightly. "I-I always meant what I said! I'd never lie to you _ever_! You should know that—_you_ of all people…" Sho didn't say anymore, only put his head back down and began to sob again. A tear fell down Kei's cheek as he stood up and walked over to where Sho was. He leaned over, wrapping his arms around the vampire's still-bare torso, careful not to put too much weight on him just yet.

_**In the end, the tears that I had shown are enduring**_

"I'm sorry," he said into Sho's soft hair. "I-I was overwhelmed by everything…" He sniffed loudly. "D-don't hate me…" ho turned his head to face Kei, who looked pathetic. Sho smiled softly.

"How can I hate you?" Sho asked him. "You've made me like you…you can keep living…I can keep living…a-and…we can stay together forever, like we've always wanted…" Kei smiled, wiping away his tears. He slowly pressed his lips to Sho's.

"Thank you," Sho breathed as they pulled away.

"You're welcome," Kei replied, kissing Sho's forehead gently. He breathed in through his nose, taking in the smell of Sho's soft hair. "I could never stand losing you…I couldn't let you die…"

_**Even if you disappear**_

_**Along with the white snow**_

"I know," Sho said softly.

"How did you get away with that little note on the back?" Kei asked, sitting down in the chair next to the new vampire, taking Sho's hands within his own. Kei shook his head slowly. "I can't believe I didn't hear anything. I feel so horrible…I would have been able to hel—"

"No you wouldn't have been able to help, Kei," Sho said, cutting Kei off. "I know you think you could have, but they would have gotten you, too. They would have realized your other weakness and killed you. Plus, they didn't know you were home…or that we live together." Kei made a soft 'oh…' sound. "Kei-chan?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, Sho?"

"C-could you get me a shirt? I'm freezing." Kei laughed softly. "No, seriously…can you?"

"Of course," Kei replied, walking back to their bedroom. "I noticed that you're healing normally," he called to Sho.

"Normally?"

"Yeah, normal for a vampire," Kei replied as he appeared in the hallway with a shirt for Sho and a soft blanket. He tossed the shirt to Sho, who immediately put it on, moaning in pain as he lifted his arms up. "Because the bullet holes are already closed up, and I assume the—uh…bite mark is, too."

_**I'll always want to bloom**_

_**Inside your heart**_

"Bite ma—oh…" Sho said, realizing what Kei meant. He knew Kei felt awkward mentioning it, so he dropped it as Kei walked over to him, helping him stand up, wrapping a warm arm around his waist.

"But you're still really weak," Kei commented as they walked over to the couch. "A good night's sleep will cure that, don't worry." Kei didn't mention anything about the need for blood. He didn't want to rush into anything yet.

"Kei—I don't want to fall asleep yet…" Sho said as Kei helped him lie down on the couch. Once he was situated, Kei laid down next to him, spreading the blanket over them both and wrapping a comforting arm around Sho's shoulder. "And the note—well, they weren't paying attention for a few seconds and I had to write it quick and stop suddenly so they wouldn't notice." He snuggled closer to Kei, resting his head on Kei's chest. "I'm so happy you could read through my lie…"

"I would have found you either way, don't worry about that," Kei replied, kissing Sho's cheek delicately. Sho smiled, reaching up and touching Kei's cheek softly. "I knew you'd never go to a fight without me. I'm your good-luck charm." Sho laughed quietly. "Well, you need my guidance still…"

"Not anymore," Sho replied, grinning. "I'm just like you. So you can't show off with your supernatural powers because I have them, too!"

_**Falling sadness changes into pure white snow**_

_**You were always looking to the sky**_

"I wouldn't say that just yet, Sho." Kei said gently. "You've still got a lot to learn." Sho smiled, leaning upward and kissing Kei, his hand trailing down Kei's chest. He pulled away slowly and softly, resting his head on Kei's chest, tears falling down his cheek. "Are you alright, Sho-chan?" Sho merely nodded.

"I-it's just a bit……overwhelming, all of this," Sho said softly. "I was always worried about getting killed in battle and leaving you here all alone a-and…" he made an odd noise between a sigh and a sob. "But I think that my dreams are gone now."

"Oh? Why's that?" Kei asked, scooting down so that his face was even with Sho's and they were both covered by the blanket up to their shoulders.

"B-because I realized that the figure that was shooting me in my dreams was Son…and you leaning over me……I've been seeing my future!" Sho sobbed, burying his face in his hands. Kei's eyes widened, realizing that all of the dreams Sho had told him about were somehow linked.

"Sho-chan, it's alright…" Kei said softly. He gently pushed Sho's hands away from his face. Sho sniffed, staring at him. "But your dreams—they left out one thing."

"W-What?" Sho asked.

_**If my wish reaches you now, **_

_**before my body disappears**_

"They left out the fact that I saved you and that you _didn't _die, neither did I, and that you're going to live with me until the world ends……or, of course, if we get sick of each other after the first thousand years." Kei added thoughtfully, making Sho laugh slightly.

"I doubt I'll ever get sick of you," Sho purred as Kei kissed away his tears. "You're always coming up with new ways to entertain me." Kei looked up.

"In a good way? Or in your world where everything I do and say is perverted?"

"You figure it out," Sho said through a yawn.

"You're tired, my little darling," Kei said softly, brushing a few hairs away from Sho's eyes. Sho smiled at Kei's new pet name for him. "You do need sleep." Kei made a motion to get up, but Sho clutched at his shirt.

"Kei—please don't go. I need you here beside me—to love me and to guide me…"

"Isn't that from a song?"

"Yes, but—" Sho wrapped his arms around Kei, pulling him close . "—It's true. I need your company…" He pressed his head to Kei's chest. "And I'm not letting go." Kei laid back down as he gently pushed Sho into a warm kiss. He pulled away softly, but Sho leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kei's again. Kei gently pressed his tongue against Sho's lips. But instead of finding the petal soft lips he had gotten used to, he was met by Sho's soft tongue pressing against his own. They both pulled away softly a few minutes later.

"I love you…" they breathed to each other simultaneously, both falling asleep rather quickly—Sho, from his blood-loss and Kei from his anxiety and lack of sleep.

"_**Hold me tightly one more time…"**_

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

Sooooo…you're welcome for not killing Sho. XD I could never kill him.

Lyrics are part of Etude and part of Last Song.

And that line that's from a song is from one of the songs in Phantom of the Opera. There is a sequel, don't worry. (I've already started writing it!) But it won't be as long as _Dakishimete_ or this one…but still, it'll be better than nothing! And smuttier than anything—I mean…I didn't just say that. :D

_Tixxana_

PS – If you're waiting in the meantime, why not go read one of my other five Moon Child fics? I've got another one in progress. I'm a fic!whore I tell you! FIC!WHORE!


End file.
